I Wanna Be A Mom
by Kineticfairy
Summary: Even a beautiful rose can bloom in the most vial of places. Hardships have been endured and one girl is trying to make it through the rain. TéaKaiba
1. Passive Aggressive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it would simply be impossible for me to claim that I was... I could get sued among other things. So all I do is take the characters and screw with their lives. But I do own Aki. Here you go, chapter 1**

They stood on the corner of her street, holding hands. They had been dating for months now and _still_ not a single one of her friends approved. Yugi had told her flat out that it looked like he had a hidden agenda. _What do the guys know? They're guys... Aki is really sweet. I think I love him._ She thought to herself as he shuffled his feet and stepped closer to her. Téa looked up at his beautiful face and smiled up at him. He was so much taller then him that she had to stand on her toes and he had to bend down a little to meet her lips. The kiss was long and tantalizing. She couldn't explain the feeling seeping in her body like an angry virus. She smiled and tightened her arms around his torso. He moved his mouth to the corner of hers and broke the kiss. Her eyes opened slowly and her lips twisted into a disappointed look. Aki smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Good-night?"

"I don't want you to go." She complained tugging down on the lapels of his jacket. Aki flashed a bright smile at her again and bent down, rubbing his nose against hers and clapping his hand with hers.

"I don't want to go either, I love being with you... but—" he pulled on her jacket and she stumbled against his body. His arms wrapped around her waist and she frowned up at him. "I got to."

"No, stay, just for tonight."

"Téa that would be taking advantage of you."

"I didn't mean we have to have sex." He shook his head and tugged lightly on her ear and turned from her, still holding onto her hand. He walked her up the walkway to her porch and he stood on the bottom step while she stood on the top.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know it, babe." She said playfully, brushing her fingers down his cheek filled with stubble. "Promise to shave?"

"I thought you liked the look?"

"Yeah, three days ago. What can I say," she shrugged carelessly, "I'm a fickle girl." She bent down and planted a lingering, but quick kiss on his mouth and she turned and ran inside. The door slammed closed and Aki walked down to the road. He turned around and looked up and through the top window he could see his girlfriend, holding onto the mesh white curtain and looking down at him, give him a small wave. His arm shot up and he waved back to her before turning around, pocketing his hands and walked down to his car. Téa closed her curtain and pulled her socks off. She crawled onto her bed and scooted over to her drawer. Opening the bottom one she pulled out her camisole and sat on her knees and began unbuttoning her blouse. The door opened and she pulled her blouse shut. "Daddy!" she screamed and the door slammed shut. Téa quickly re-buttoned every single button and slid off her bed and went to open her door halfway. "What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were in."

"I'm in. You see me."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, Aki took me to eat."

"So you're okay?"

"All set." She promised and smiled wryly at him. He shrugged and stepped back.

"Okay, good-night." She repeated the words and shut the door, grumbling. She went to finish changing and when she got half her head all the way through half the camisole the phone rang. She tugged the camisole down and picked up her phone. It was nice having her very own phone line. No one would pick up the phone and listen to her conversations; she could say almost anything she wished.

"Hello?" she smiled when she recognized the voice on the other line. "Hey, What's up, Joey."

"_How was your date?_" he asked candidly. Ah, he was always the frank one. Never veiled anything.

"It was good, Joey, thanks for asking. I don't know why you guys are so itchy around Aki, he's so sweet."

"_Sorry, Téa. We're guys and you know how girls get certain... vibes from girls? Well same thing for guys. We're just getting bad ones from this Aki._"

"I can't believe you could say this Joey Wheeler. I mean, I don't go around judging your relationship with an older, flashy woman."

"_Okay... I back off; there is no way I can argue with you now, take care Téa_."

"Good night." She hung up the phone. Téa pulled back the covers and jumped into bed. Another day of school tomorrow.


	2. Seto Kaiba's Mind And World

**Disclaimer: I'm collecting Disclaimers... J/King. I can think of something. Like Hansley and Mr. Fujishima and Aki and Claire, who'll appear sooner or later are my characters. Beloved Mr. Fujishima from my Unattainable story. And Beloved Hansley also from Unattainable, but now you can see Hansley interact in the Kaiba brother's lives. Other than that I am the Higher Being in the Yu-Gi-Oh realm, I say what goes here.... (Crazy laughter, followed be a loud crackling) The taser goons have followed me here too. (Pout twitches) I Own nothing... just my own, mentioned before... On with chapter 2!**

Seto Kaiba rolled over in his bed. He had a few hours before he actually had to get up and so he kept his eyes shut. Well as long as he could. Some shadow was hovering over him. He opened one eye and groaned and then both eyes were open. Mokuba, his little brother, with silver-blue eyes and raven black hair was at the edge of the bed with his nose pressed against the mattress. Seto growled deep and Mokuba took off. Not fully dress, nothing but his plain white boxer shorts, Seto shoved the covers off and jumped out of the bed, scurrying out of his massive bedroom. He slammed the door shut; pale light flooded the halls from the open windows. Seto saw Mokuba making his way down the stairs. "I'll—" Seto grabbed the banister and jumped down the first three steps and continued one at a time till the turn of the stairs. Mokuba was on the last step. Seto Kaiba, being the Cunning, collected CEO that he was, decided to cheat. He grabbed the banister with both hands and jumped over, landing hard. Mokuba heartbeat increased and he just barely got away from his brother's reach. Mokuba ran into the kitchen. Seto took off and pushed open the swinging door.

This the part Seto hated the most. The counter. The cruelest device in a game of chase, Seto grabbed the end of the counter and Mokuba shifted, one way then the other. Seto narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I've got you."

"Not a chance." Mokuba took the turn the would block him in by Seto and His big brother jumped onto the counter and reached out his hand, his fingers brushing his brother's sleeve. Mokuba laughed in victory and went running back out the door. Seto fell off the counter to his feet and took off again. He ran out the door and Mokuba ran back up the stairs. Seto pushed his trusted bodyguard, Hansley, out of the way. The man with dark sunglasses went stumbling back, sighing in frustration. Everyday the Kaiba brothers would play this game. Master Kaiba would chase the Young Sir throughout the mansion and would practically knocking down anyone in the way as demonstrated moments ago.

Seto climbed up the stairs. Hansley had gotten in his way and now he had lost Mokuba. However he wasn't unsure where to go. He found one of his tee shirts in his room and pulled it on. He was going to take his time finding Mokuba. He decided to get dressed in his school clothes. For some reason the principal decided to change the girl's uniform, but not the boys. Seto never did like the uniforms the girls wore, but neither had he taken much notice. He fixed his over shirt and decided Mokuba had hidden long enough without giving up and coming out of hiding. Seto tugged on his last sock and got up from the chair. Mokuba's room was cleaner than his. Seto had so much to do that he didn't dear let Ms. Kako in his room no matter how much she insisted cleaning the room. His files and papers and laptops, he needed several, were on the floor along with important disks and then some clothes he hadn't yet picked up. Seto shut his door and went into his office. He opened the door slowly, not letting it make a sound. He walked into the room and sighed. "Damn, He's not here." He said aloud. He kicked the door shut and then stepped loudly then quietly then nothing at all. He crept over to his desk and climbed onto the top. He crawled over to the edge, leaned quickly over and grabbed the thirteen year old by the arms, pulling him out. Seto sat down and crossed both his legs. He set Mokuba in his lap and began giving him torturous tickles to the ribs and stomach. Mokuba kicked and laughed, half crying.

"Stop! Seto! Stop!" He pleaded, rolling over and laughing outrageously. Seto pushed Mokuba off his lap and his brother slipped to the floor, his back against the desk. He sighed, trying to catch his breath. Seto roughed his hair up and walked out of the office. Mokuba got to his feet and went after his brother.

"How cruel, someday I'll get you big brother."

"You have yet to prove it." Seto said, grinning at his kid brother. "Look at the time. I have to go. Make sure you're ready for school."

"No problem." Mokuba said and he turned down the other end of the hall to his room while Seto went downstairs and out the door. He wasn't really a breakfast kind of guy. The only time he did have breakfast was when he was off from school. Mokuba kind of forced him to eat. It was fine, Mokuba just wanted to spend time with his big brother and Seto being able to give his brother anything and everything rarely denied Mokuba much of anything. He guessed it was good to live this way. Even with all the Pain Gozoboro had granted Seto along the way. Seto worked hard at what was his and would continue to do so, so that Mokuba could have nothing but the best.

"Sir? The limo is ready." Seto looked up from his coffee.

"Oh, thank you Hansley. Let's go."

Perfect attendance. That was what he had and what he was determined to keep, unless something big got in the way of that. He sat as his desk, reading a book while some obnoxious loudmouth, _Let's call him, Joey Wheeler,_ His thoughts rang, complained.

"Dat ain't fair!" Joey cried, tugging on his blond hair in distress.

"Those are the rules, Joey. I beat you. Sorry." Yugi Moto said, placing the card down.

"Still... Two to one."

"Uh... no."

"Come on, Yuge! You've gotta let me reclaim my dignity."

Seto scoffed at that, Joey Wheeler had no dignity. Joey Wheeler was nothing more than a sniveling dog that deserved to be put to sleep and nothing else. "I cannot believe I'm late!" Téa Gardner cried, walking into the classroom, looking a mess. Her hair was braided in a single twist and she was just removing her sunglasses. Seto looked at her briefly before turning back to his book. Where did these people come from, not Earth, no one was quite like this group. They were strange and annoying and his eyes shifted to the side again, he could see her sitting down, straddling the seat, sitting the wrong way.

"Did Aki keep you up?"

She smirked annoyed and shook her head. "No. But maybe dreams did." Joey and Tristan Taylor covered their ears and gave a look of disgust. Téa laughed and smacked Yugi's hand lightly. "How was your date with the new girl, Claire?" Yugi lifted one shoulder and shook his head.

"Okay, I guess." Lucky for Seto the teacher walked in and began the day. Making the group separate into their own desk. Gardner walked over the desk in front of Seto and sat in her own desk, on the side of Seto, one desk down. He shut his book and looked up at the board.

"Okay, quiet, I'm taking attendance." Mr. Fujishima yelled to the class. Seto leaned back against his chair, how much longer did he have to deal with this.

_One more year, one more year... one... more... year... than you graduate and it's out of high school forever._ His mind reminded him over and over again. _Just one...more...year. _He looked up at the sound of gum cracking. Gardner leaned back and pushed her foot against Ryou's back. Maybe the skirts were too short, but Seto couldn't help noticing her nicely shaped legs. Ryou looked behind his shoulder and smiled at Téa. She put her leg back down then hovered and put her legs behind her. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"What about Aki?"

"He's coming too, promised to and also to shave that stubble on his face." Ryou laughed at that. Couldn't people talk softly, why did they have to make their business everyone else? Then Suddenly: _Who's Aki? _Where did that thought come from... why did Seto care?


	3. Decisions We Make

**Disclaimer: (Posting posters on desktop) There. (Reads: Kineticfairy owns none of the original cast of characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, so stop bugging her) No more having to say it today.**

**--- and following italics: Flash back scenes**

**Simple Italics: Thoughts or emphasizing**

After hours on end of school, the bell to go home finally rang. Téa Gardner smiled and got up off her seat. She tied her jacket around her waist and ran down to the locker room to change her shoes. She then found Yugi and the others. "Hey." She said gathering her hair she had let down a while ago and pulled it into a messy bun.

"Hey, Téa, I guess Aki's waiting for ya." Joey said.

"Where?" she peered into the parking lot and searched for the red Ford Five Hundred.

"There." Joey lifted her arm and pointed it in the right direction.

"Oh! Yeah. Okay, I'll see you guys later. Are we still going out?" She asked, walking backwards towards the car where her boyfriend was sitting and waiting for her.

"Yeah, sure." Yugi, Joey and Tristan said, one after the other. Téa smiled, waved at her three best friends and turned around, running up to the car. She opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door behind her before the car drove off. Yugi shook his head.

"I just don't trust him." He explained looking at Joey.

"What can we do Yuge? Last I checked it was Téa's life not ours." Yugi sighed, Joey was right. Téa had her own life she could choose whoever she wanted to date. But he was sure if Yami was in Egypt following his destiny then Téa wouldn't have even Aki Ueda a second glance or a first glance for that matter. Yugi remember clearly how Téa had felt for the spirit of the puzzle, but the freakish thing was when Yugi had told his friends that he could no longer feel Yami's presence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Guys, something's wrong!" Yugi cried, holding his hand to the puzzle piece._

"_What is it Yuge?"Joey called, Tristan,_ _Téa, Ryou and Joey running over to their friend._

"_Yami! I can't sense Yami anywhere."_

"_What do you mean, Yugi! That's impossible, doesn't Yami live in the millennium puzzle?" Téa asked. She looked more worried than Yugi did._

"_Yeah, but... I tried calling out to him, he won't respond."_

"_What? No way!" Joey cried. "Maybe... he's finally gone, Yuge. You two did beat da evil."_ _Téa_ _shook her head._

"_No! No, I won't believe he's gone." And for the first time ever she clearly expressed her feelings for Yami. She dropped to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut, tears running down her face._

_Months had past since that day and Téa was nothing but herself. Yugi and the guys did their best but to little avail. And then one day a letter arrived._

"_Téa! Joey, Tristan! Ryou!" Yugi came running into his grandfather's living room in a rush._

"_Whoa, calm down, Yuge. What is it?"Yugi waved the envelope in his hand, above his head._

"_A letter! A letter from Yami!" They all gapped and Téa sat up on her knees._

"_Read! Read!" The three said together in unison. Yugi opened the envelope and pulled out a Polaroid._

"_Look, it really is him." He handed Téa the picture and she looked at it smiling._

"'_I'm in Egypt. I don't know how but I do know why. It is to follow my destiny. I miss you all, especially you, m y friend, Yugi Moto. You've all helped me a great deal, now it's up too me. Thank you and take care and maybe our paths will cross again. Yami' that's it. That's all it says." They all looked at the picture._

"_He looks well." Téa noted. Yami was in a black long sleeve shirt, he still resembled Yugi save for height and eyes and he had that cool smirk he usually wore. Blue sky and sand in the background. Téa, looked miserable._

_However the look of misery did not last long. She started smiling more and more and she came to school with her usual cheer. Yet she wouldn't tell her friends why. According to Téa it was for her to know and them to find out. And then one sunny yet chilly day, he came to the school. His name was Aki Ueda. And he was Téa's secret now revealed boyfriend. He was a year older than Téa with blond hair and amber colored eyes and yes he was polite and gentle with spitfire Téa, yet somehow they didn't like him. Maybe it was because they all believed Téa would be best with Yami, but whatever the reason the four of them, Ryou, too just didn't approve of Aki, yet to Téa they didn't have to, because she was content and happy with him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Téa change the radio station. "Téa, what's wrong?" Téa looked up at Aki and tilted her head to one side.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you keep changing the station, this is like the fiftieth time, what's up? Something on your mind?"

"I have a dance recital. Aki... you're going to be there, right? 'Cause the guys say they're going to be busy and...." She trailed off completely, looking forward and bowing her head. Aki frowned and let one hand off the steering wheel and rested it firmly on her arm, giving her arm a comfort squeeze and rub.

"Yes. I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I just can't believe you're friends won't be going."

"Me neither." She let out a long sigh and Aki pulled into her driveway, parking the car.

"We're still going out with them tonight right?" she nodded and he pulled her against him and she rested her head on his chest.

"Aki, no matter what anyone says... I love you." She breathed and closed her eyes; she knew Aki felt the same now. He was so good to her, so kind. A supportive boyfriend she could see herself walking the future path with. Because her eyes were closed she missed the uncomfortable look Aki gave when she said those three little, huge deal, words. Téa looked at her watch and then sat up. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." She kissed his lips firmly, but quickly and got out of the car running inside. Aki started up and the car and pulled out of the driveway, speeding down the street. Téa opened her curtain just in time to see his car vanish and suddenly she was stricken. What was that all about? He never left without their daily wave good-bye. Did she do something wrong?

White Ninja Spy: **(Starts singing along) First comes love than comes.... (Clears throat) Thanks for the review.... _Hee_**

Lady Moofin: **UpdatingUpdatingUpdating. Interseting? A good thing right?**


	4. The Problem With Aki Ueda

**Disclaimer: I hear by claim that I have no ownership to Yu-Gi-Oh big or small. Except... Well I do have a few cards... Anyway... I Own Aki Ueda, I own Rei and I also own Yukari Soryo.... So... Nah! (Sticks out tongue) Here is Chapter 4... it only gets worse for Aki and Téa from here on out.**

He pushed open the door to the bar and took a seat at the counter. "Why, look who it is!" A deep voice called from the door near the lighted fridge. "Aki Ueda! Haven't seen you since... hmm, when was it? Oh, yeah, since you told me you had a new girlfriend, one less sluttish than the others. So how's the relationship?" Aki folded his arms on the countertop and dropped his head into the hold of his arms. "That bad?"

"She told me she loved me. She told me today." Aki moaned into his arms.

"I see. You know what your problem is Aki?"

"No, Rei... Why don't you tell me." He said lifting his head and glaring at the bartender who keep his chin length red hair in a simple ponytail.

"You... have... commit-a-phobia." He said like it was a real medical condition.

"I have what?" Aki demanded, sitting right in the stool. Rei went and opened the fridge and pulled a beer out and popped the top, handing Aki the beer bottle.

"You have problems committing to any person, place or thing."

"I commit to places."

"Really. How many jobs have you gone through? How many times do you show up here after finding some other bar? How many girlfriends have you gone long term with and how many pets did you say you gave up for adoption? And last I heard from your dear mother is you keep giving her all the plants you buy."

"Hmm... I have a real problem. Look, it's nothing against Téa, I mean she's my longest girlfriend, twelve months... almost a year."

"Wow..." Rei said leaning against the opposite side of the counter. Aki drank from the long nose of the bottle and slammed it down, obviously upset.

"Why'd she have to say it Rei. I mean I could feel how she felt and that didn't scare me off, but the moment those words slipped through her pretty little mouth I just froze. I didn't even stick around to wave good-bye to her and now I have to go out with her friends, that don't even like me, tonight and her dance recital and I mean I just won't feel right around her anymore."

"Aki, it sounds like a problem you're going to have to take care of." Aki nodded sadly and turned around when the door opened.

"Rei... There you are... oh, my... God! Aki!" All blond hair and pretty faced. The girl he had known from childhood and hadn't seen since came running over to him, slipping her jacket off her body and letting it slip to the floor.

"Yukari Soryo! Wow look at you... not the slender freckled face girl I knew." She blushed and jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here, Aki?" her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, but not tight enough to cut off his oxygen to his lungs. He held her, his hands flat against her back.

"Aki comes here to dri—!" Rei ended in a groan as Aki slammed him in the chest with his fist.

"I show up once in a while. How long have you been coming here?" He asked as she pulled out of his embrace and smoothed down her white halter-top. Brown eyes sparkled as she looked at him with a knowing smile.

"I work here now. Rei gave me the job last week. Believe it or not this place gets really busy at night." Aki smiled, choosing to believe it.

"I've got to run." was his ultimate answer, however.

"Aki, no! Rei, make him stay."

"It does get pretty wild at night."

"Please, Aki! I'll buy all your rounds, stay tonight."

"Odd... now I can't refuse." Yukari jumped up onto Aki's lap and thanked him over and over again. Somehow going out with his girlfriend and her friends faded from his thoughts and like said the bar got really busy and not only busy but wild. Drinking contests and dancing and blaring music. It _was_ wild and as promised Yukari bought all of Aki's drinks.

...

"I'm sorry about tonight, Téa." Yugi said and went to rub her back. She pulled away, clearly upset.

"Don't say anything else Yugi. You know if you four were better to Aki he would be here. I know he would. He would be here."

"Téa..."

"No! Look, there's my dad. I'm out of here." She rushed over to her father's red Dodge and got inside and they drove off. Yugi looked over at Joey who shrugged.

"Maybe she's right, Yuge. We don't treat Aki as nice as we could."

"He's wrong for her. I know he is. This is the first time he's done something wrong to her and she won't admit it. But a wrong stumble could cause you to fall. She's going to trip Joey I can feel it."

Téa ran into her room and without getting out of her clothes or coat she fell into her plush bed, face buried in her pillow and she began to cry. What was his excuse? Was he okay? Suddenly the worst scenarios went whirling through her mind. She sat up on her knees and picked up her phone, dialing Aki's number. He always had his cell phone with him, always. She listened to the steady ringing her mind willing him to pick up the phone. Suddenly it clicked.

"Hello?" it was a female, laughing and loud music and screaming could be heard in the background. "Aki Ueda's phone, who's.... Aki! Aki, go slow with that one!" She giggled. "Who's calling?" Téa hung up. She looked at the phone in her hand and her thumb down on the button that ended the call. A girl had picked up his phone and it sounded like he was at a party, probably drinking. She let the phone roll from within her hand off the bed and bungee from the cord. Tears rolled down her cheeks quickly and all she could do was stare blankly at her door. ...? Went through her mind.

...

"Who was that?" Aki asked looking at Yukari, who stared at his cell.

"A wrong number?"

Lady Moofin: **Oh me too! I am so obssessed with Seto Kaiba... that smirk... those eyes. His hair when its all wind blown, and the plus is he's so tall and well built (Dreamy sigh)**

Peeps: **Yeah! I'm so glad you like it and think its original. Plus I'm glad you read another of my work.**

****


	5. What I've Done

**Disclaimer: I own like five characters. The rest of Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the creator, so I take a step back and introduce... chapter 5... Away we go!**

He sat in the seat that had been specially reserved for him; he lifted the folded white card that said in black lettering, **_Reserved for Aki Ueda_** and sat down in the red covered seat. Some lady with curly blond hair sat to his right and a large, bald man in casual attire sat to his left. He sort of felt out of place, being that he was the only one wearing baggy tan pants, his checker sneakers and a heavy black coat. His hair was messy and he still hadn't shaved his stubble like he promised Téa. He wasn't in the best mood either, last night he had gotten thrashed and now he was in this noisy auditorium for a girl he could no longer see himself with. He closed his eyes and soundly the lights dimmed the stage lit and people stilled. He looked up at the red curtain. Téa wouldn't be on for a while. With hours passing by slowly and dully Aki was a few moments from getting up and leaving all together. The noise faded and the guy and girl bowed and left the stage. Aki drew in a breath as the curtains closed and then reopened.

She was dressed in a silk red dress with twisted frills of the end of the skirt and it had one ruffled shoulder. She looked beautiful. Her slippers were a matching blood red and her lips were painted and her make-up done. He had never seen her with make-up, maybe a little lip-gloss and eye shadow, but this? Never. She was in this little pose, up on the balls of her feet and her arms extended to the side, the other just above her head and her hand bent down. The music started up, some American song translated in Japanese.

**Here's the chance of life**

**Get ready, set, fly**

**High**

**Above the fear of your mind**

**Go for it **

**It's hit or miss**

**Too late for you to quit**

**You gotta show them how bad you really want this**

Aki watched, entranced for hours as his girlfriend danced to the upbeat music in the sexy outfit that was just right for her. The music went on and on and she was graceful with her twirls and her jumps, her dance and when it was all over the spell was broken. Aki clapped loudly for his girlfriend and stood up with the rest of the audience, mainly because Téa was the last act. He walked down the aisle and headed towards the stage door. He showed the man his reserve card and was allowed access. "Aki!" Téa cried and ran over to him. Aki caught her in his embrace and held her, his mouth close to her neck.

"That was amazing Téa, you were awesome. I was totally taken with you." She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely. Why don't I take you home and we'll celebrate. I got dinner okay." She nodded and got back up on her feet and kissed him on the mouth.

"Okay, let me change." He nodded and she took off and he turned to see Mr. And Mrs. Gardner walking his way.

"Hello, Aki." They said, one after the other.

"Hello, sir, ma'am." He bowed to them and they bowed back. "I was wondering if I could take Téa back to my place for dinner."

"You always have her home on time. Sure." Mrs. Gardner said in her fluttery tone. Aki smiled and moments later Téa came rushing over to them in low rider jeans and a black belly shirt, her hair damp with shower water and pulled up into a ponytail.

"Mom! Dad!" She embraced both of them and took the roses her father had brought. "These are beautiful." she said pressing her nose to the soft red petels.

"We just want to say that was the most beautiful thing we ever saw, you were the best act."

"You're only saying that cause you're my mom and dad."

"Among that." Her father said, smiling. Aki tucked Téa to his side and kissed the side of her head.

"No, they're right, I was falling asleep before you came on." Téa smiled and she gave the flowers back to her parents. She said her good-byes and she walked off with Aki. When they got to his place dinner had been set up and it was lovely. Téa voiced her thoughts and Aki smiled at her, feeling bad for what he was going to tell her after dinner. Somehow he never got around to it, they had been laughing and talking and being silly like they had when they first met. He took her home and they sat on her bed, kissing softly. He was about to take his leave when...

"Who was the girl who picked up your phone?" Téa suddenly asked, tightening her jacket around her torso. So that was who called and hung up. Aki smiled softly at Téa.

"A girl I spent my childhood with. Yukari Soryo." She could hear it in his voice, the way he had felt about her, the way he probably still felt about her and she decided right then that she really loved Aki, to the point of doing anything, anything at all to keep him. She slipped out of her jacket and threw her body against his. She was kissing him firmly, an open mouth kiss. His eyes widen at her movement and he held her ribs. Téa's arms wrapped around his neck and she got up on her knees straddling his thighs. Her chest pressed against his and she slipped one arm down and got inside his jacket. Her fingers lifted up the hem of his shirt and she could feel his soft, firm skin. Her mouth closed so that their lips lined perfectly and her tongue brushed against the line that separated the top lip from the bottom, seeking entrance, which he granted. Soft tongues, rolling and caressing against one another. She let out a hot breath as he pushed against her. Aki's hands pushed up her shirt until he got it off her head, leaving her in nothing but a strapless bra and jeans. She moved her hands down his jacket, pushing it off onto the bed and they both removed his torso tight turtleneck gray sweater. She pressed her hands against his firm shoulders. She pushed him back and they fell against the bed. Their kisses were growing intense by the moment.


	6. Not A Blessing

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! One of the greatest Anime Shows ever! And I haven't got a fingerprint on it. Damnit! So now you all now... I'm not the proud owner... but I am of the stories progress.**

**Chapter: 6**

Nightfall2525: **I wouldn't dream of it... it wouldn't go with the follow through of my story if I had ended it a chapter 5, remember we don't like Aki. So enjoy.**

Her eyes fluttered opened and her hands searched for that solid figure that should've been next to her that waking hour. She sat up, frantic when she felt nothing at her side. "Aki!" she pulled back the covers and grabbed her scattered clothes and dressed. She sat on the edge of her bed and found written on her white and pink stationery paper something Aki wrote to her:

I'm sorry _Téa. I didn't mean to fall away from you, things happen. I have commitment issues, all you had to_ _do was not say 'I love you' it's too late. Don't cry because it's over... smile because it happened. _She crumpled the letter as tears of frustration and regret and hurt washed over her body and soul. She felt used and dirty and the worst part was... she was the one who gave her self up freely, he had demanded nothing of her and she thought the best way to keep him was what they did last night. Suddenly she screamed and she got up and she began to trash her own room. She pulled down those white curtains she had loved because they were the curtains she held when she waved good-bye to him. Her room was in scatters when her mother and father rushed in and found their seventeen-year-old daughter collapsed on the floor shedding tears in misery. Her breathing increased and she was wailing, holding her sides. "Why! Why!" that was all she repeated. Her father grabbed his daughter up in his arms and carried her out of the room; her mother looked around and shook her head. Téa had had such a nice room and now it was destroyed by some fit of rage that had welled in her daughter and no one knew why.

Téa slept in the guest room while repairs were made to her room and Téa had missed so far several weeks of school. She refused to see anyone but they kept coming over and giving and receive her homework from school. But today was different. Today she was in complete disarray and Yugi actually gained access inside her room. "Who let you in?"

"Your dad. Téa, what's going on? You trash your room, your missing school?"

"Aki broke up with me."

"Téa..."

"Don't, don't you come round here and tell me 'I told you so'! I couldn't bear it Yugi! Not now!" she said, completely upset.

"I was going to say sorry." Téa shook her head and shrugged.

"Not your fault. Yugi, I have to tell someone, I need to tell someone right now."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I guess I should tell my parents."

"Téa! Talk to me!"

"No! I told you no. Please, go away." He nodded and hugged her. This comfort she desperately needed at this moment. She hugged him tightly before letting her hands slip back to her sides. "Thank you for being my friend Yugi." He smiled and departed. When he was gone from her room Téa burst into tears. She was pregnant that was the news she had to share, the horrible, ultimate secret of her life. She covered her face with her hands tears spilling down her cheeks and into her hands. She didn't know what to do. She pushed the covers and got to her feet. She felt weak, her body having trouble supporting her weight. She had been in bed for a while. She grabbed hold of the desk, knocking over a blue vase. She cursed and bent down; she began to pick up the broken pieces. She placed them in the fold of the blanket and dragged it over to the trash. She got back on her feet and walked slowly over to the door, pulling it opening. She held onto the wall and walked over to the stairs. She grabbed the railing and walked cautiously down the stairs. She turned down and stopped when she heard her parents voice.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She just snapped. Maybe we should send her to some kind of ward."

"No! She's our daughter. You can't just send her off because she had a bad trip. She'll be back in school in no time." That was when Téa decided to step into the kitchen. She looked at her defending father and her mother, all but ready to send Téa off to some crazy place. She looked at them and they at her. "Téa, you're up." She nodded, russet locks brushing across her face. She walked over and pulled out a chair. Sitting. Her father poured her some warm tea and she lifted the cup, taking a small drink.

"I have something to tell the both of you." Téa said, looking up from the cup of warm liquid. They looked at her with uneasy patients. Her mother crossed her arms across her chest and stared at her daughter. This was harder than she thought. _I'm pregnant._ What was so hard about that? Easier said than done, she supposed. Her foot began to tap against the cold floor. Tears were pooling in her arms and her father noticed. He reached his hand out and pressed it against her slender arm. He scooted closer in the chair and stroked her hair.

"What is it, Téa? What's wrong?" she gasped and a few tears slid down from her eyes.

"Mom, papa... I'm---"

"What, Téa! Just tell us!" her mother snapped, the impatience's had grown in her and she didn't like her daughter struggling on her words. Téa looked up at her mother, more tears falling down like an icy stream. She drew in a breath and placed her hands on her stomach. She opened her quivering lips and she shut her eyes tight.

"I'm... I'm pre---I'm pregnant!" Téa blurted. A breaking string held on her mother's outrage. She rose to her feet and lunged at her daughter. Téa cried out as she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders and push her back. Her mother had her by the head; her father was the one who had her in his protective embrace. He pried his wife off their daughter and held her in his arms as Téa was sprawled on the kitchen floor, holding her shoulders and crying frantically.

"Pregnant! Get out of my house you whore! How dare you ruin your life, like that! Get out! Get out!" Mrs. Gardner struggled against her husband, trying to push him away. Téa quickly got to her feet; screaming out her tears as she went running from the kitchen and up the stairs, back to the guest room. She grabbed a bag and began throwing clothes in it. She grabbed her skin jeans and pulled them on. She wiped her face as her mother screamed down stairs. Téa pulled on her black hooded sweatshirt and brushed her hair out of her face and pulled it into a simple ponytail. She lifted the bag and ran out the front door. "Don't come back! You think you're old enough to get pregnant then get yourself out of this!" she threw a breakable item against the door as Téa slammed it shut.

She ran all the way to the corner of her street before she stopped. Where was she going to go?


	7. Hospital Meetings

**Disclaimer: First of all. I only own what's mine, few characters here and there and the story plot. The main cast, well, who cares who they belong to just as long as they were created just the way they were. And then I would like to say thanks to everyone who had commented on my story, because all of you are what keep me writing these mindless stories. So thank you! Now on with Chapter 7!**

Avataria13: **Was it that predicable? Well, duh (That was to me) it's right there in the summery. (Again to me) Don't worry, I have a strange feeling about her ending, but we'll have to see how this rides out, hmm.**

Lady Moofin: **You always give me a laugh. I'm so happy with the way you are devoted to Kaiba, now enjoy this chapter 7**

Nightfall2525: **Hmm... yes, yes, where will she go? (Snickers and twiddles thumbs)**

"I don't have time for this Mokuba!" Seto said as his brother held him by the sleeve of his trench and dragged him down the white halls. Mokuba sighed and stopped and faced his older brother.

"You have to make time for this Seto." Seto frowned and his brother dragged him to the front desk. A young woman with strawberry hair in pigtails and wearing a white nurses office looked up.

"M-m-Mr. Kaiba! Can I help you?" she stood, stuttering. Seto's frown grew deeper.

"Yes! Seto is here for his flu shot." Mokuba said with this huge grin on his face and Seto shook his head in disgusted. How could his brother get away with being so... so... cute? Well, he just could. Seto sighed and the nurse, trainee Hitomi Kazuya, led the multimillionaire to a room.

Mokuba wondered around the room of the hospital and Seto watched with cobalt eyes as Mokuba lifted the kidney out of the plastic body and walked over to Seto who sat stonily on the bed table. Mokuba placed the plastic kidney against his brother stomach and frowned. "What?" Seto asked, pushing the kidney away.

"Well, I think yours wouldn't look like this."

"What are you talking about?" Before Mokuba could say what he meant the door opened. Seto looked at the entering doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. Here for your flu shot?"

"Whatever." Seto said, rolling his sleeve up. The doctor washed his hands, pulled his gloves on and prepared the spot where he would inject the vaccine. Seto looked over at his brother who covered his eyes as the doctor presented the syringe.

Seto rubbed the inside of his elbow as they walked down the halls. Mokuba a step behind and queasy from peeking, when the needle slipped under the skin. Seto handed Mokuba money for the vending machine and his little brother went running off, black hair flowing behind his shoulder as he ran. Seto took a step forward but stopped when he heard a familiar voice screaming at someone. Then she stepped out backwards. "Yeah! Well, thanks for nothing you bitch!" It was Téa. She was dressed like she had a rough day, like she just threw something on. She stormed past Seto without even noticing him. A slip of paper slipped from her pocket on the floor. Seto bent down and picked it up, wincing when he raised his arm to look at it. _Damn shot_! Seto thought and his eyes rounded. It had Gardner's name on it and below was a list, circled confirmed pregnancy.

"Téa Gardner!" she turned around quickly, the hair falling over her eyes, her lips parted. How the hell did she get so beautiful in such a short time? "This is why you haven't been going to school?" she gasped in horror as he held the slip of paper in his hand. She snatched it away quickly and shoved it into the bag she was holding.

"Not that it's your business, but not entirely. My boyfriend broke up with me and I had a breakdown." She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you going back to school?" she nodded then bit her bottom lip, blue eyes cast up at him.

"I have to, I have no where else to go."

"What are you talking about?" _Unbelievable_! He was entering a conversation with a girl he had no interest in until a couple weeks ago. What the hell was wrong with him?

"My parents kicked me out of the..." she trailed off and looked pat him. Seto looked behind him and saw his brother walking over to them, and ice cream sandwich in his hand and on his mouth. Seto smiled at his brother and scuffed the black mane of hair. Her parents kicked her out? How could anyone do that to a daughter who was pregnant, how the hell was it possible for him to give a damn?

"Mokuba, ask Téa if she'd like to stay awhile with us." Mokuba's little smile grew wide and Téa's eyes rounded. "Go on." He couldn't believe what he was saying she would just be a burden and in the way and he would have to provided for her and soon she would be heavy with child and then there would be a baby... what was he thinking? However it was too late, Mokuba would want her there and he just couldn't argue with the kid, he always got his way. Always.

"Téa! Téa, would you like to stay with us?" Mokuba asked tugging on her arm. She looked down at the kid, smiling then pouting trying to convince her to come stay at the Kaiba mansion. She looked up at Seto and he gave her this look and shrug. Looking back down at Mokuba she sighed, deciding to give in.

"Are you sure you want me, I'll be a terrible burden." She was speaking to both of them and she had just given Seto and out, but Mokuba would never let him get away with inviting then taking back his invention to Téa.

"I invited you, Mokuba wants you too stay, you're something else if you can resist this kid and the faces he makes." She snorted a laugh and it wasn't unappealing, it was cute. He closed his eyes and looked back at her, she was wringing her hands. Why didn't he take the out?

"Okay, 'cause I'm nothing special, I can't resist Mokuba when he pulls out that bottom lip." Mokuba cheered, he hugged Téa around the waist, let her go and threw his hands in the air in a 'V' and cheered some more, jumping up and down. Seto looked at Téa and she looked back at him. How weird, she would be staying with _the_ Seto Kaiba and his brother, in a mansion, no less.


	8. All Too Real

**Chapter 8 is complete! Now to throw the switch (Blink--Blink) What happen to the lights?**

**Oh! I can't post until I claim I have no real rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay...**

**Disclaimer: I have no actual rights to the Show. Save any of my own characters... thank you very much! Now give me back my power! (Whirling noise) Muhaaaaahaaa! Now you can read the story... (mutters) what a waste of breath!**

****

****

"I told you already! I've got it covered!"

"How do you have it covered, Téa? Tell me how you have something like that covered!" Joey demanded, following Téa down the hall. She was so not in the mood for this. She had told them about getting kicked out of her parent's but she refused to tell them anything else, especially the part about Seto Kaiba offering to house her. Yugi was disappointed about the fact that she hadn't asked to crash at his place. He had more than enough room for her and would have been more than happy to have her come to his place to stay. However Téa told him to forget it, she was all set. Telling them about getting kicked out was all she would tell them, she didn't want to tell them that she was pregnant, only she and Seto and her parents knew so far. She begged Seto not to tell and he seemed to reluctantly agree, but what did she know about his mood swings? What did she know about Seto Kaiba? Not much. But his steel-cold-attitude he gave everyone seemed just.... not right... like he was hurting inside. Kaiba was always the cold one, but she was never that sure. Maybe it had to do with Seto's adoptive father and the way he emotionally abused him as a child. Téa wasn't sure, but maybe living in the mansion she could find something out about her host. She would have to go home tonight and pick up the rest of her things. Her father brought her home and told her that they would be clearing out her room while she was at school and if she wanted her things she would have to stop by while her mother was still at work. She was almost to her classroom to collect her bag when Joey countered and blocked her way into the room, arms held out, holding the doorframe. "Tell me."

"No, I told you I had it covered, why can't you just leave me alone."

"You're no rebel Téa, and you're not a problem child so why'd ya mom and dad kick ya out of da house?" he demanded again, still blocking her way.

"Get out of my way Joey, I'm late enough. I need to go collect my things before my mom comes home." He got out of her way and followed her into the classroom. "Someone gave me a place to stay, so leave me alone. I'm still coming to school and I'll see you guys still, so quit bugging." She picked up her bag and hooked it over her shoulder. She looked into those honey-brown eyes and touched his face, trailing her hand down to his neck. "Hey, I'll be all right, thanks for worrying about me." She moved in and wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Joey rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

"You got a ride?" she nodded and pulled out of his embrace, they walked together out of the building and she pointed at her dad's car. He rubbed her back and walked off. She smiled and walked towards her dad's car. Téa opened the door and he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, honey."

"No, it's okay dad. I was the stupid one. All I wanted was Aki, I would've done anything to keep him, turns out I did the wrong thing." She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She got in the seat and pulled her seatbelt and they drove off.

Téa walked slowly in her house. She closed her eyes; this may be the last time she'd be allowed in her own home. She pushed open the door to her room and looked around. A bed and... and it looked just like a guest room. She walked out of the room and went back down stairs. "Téa! The boxes are in the truck lets get to that place your staying." Téa nodded and walked outside. It was chilly, gray, no sun to be seen. The boxes were in the back of the truck. She got in and just as they drove away from her house, Téa's mother pulled into the driveway. She got out of the car and watched the car turn and disappear. She lowered her head and went inside. Her daughter was on her own, her daughter had to learn

"This is not where you're staying!"

"Yes, this is the Kaiba mansion."

"Who?" Her father demanded.

"It's too late to play concern, dad." She got out of the car, unloaded the boxes, all she had were her books, clothes and shoes. She rested them near the gate and pushed a button.

"Miss Gardner?" it was an unfamiliar voice.

"Uh... yes. Seto Kaiba told me to meet him here."

"Yes, come on in." The gates opened slowly and she pressed the button again.

"Can I have some help?"

"Right away." The twin doors opened and two men in black suits and sunglasses came out and walked over to her. Three boxes. Téa lifted one box, the one with books and the helped with the shoes and clothes. She followed one while the other walked behind her. The gates closed and she looked back at her dad's truck one last time, letting out a sigh, life was going to be so different now. The doors opened and Téa nearly dropped one of the boxes, holding onto her elbow the man behind her held her arms up. She looked back at him and he gave this small thin smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just... so beautiful."

"Mr. Kaiba is a wealthy man." He said and directed her to follow the other man up the stairs. "You'll be on the third floor, Mr. Kaiba sleeps on the second and Mr. Mokuba across the hall from him." Téa nodded and they finally reached the third floor. The door to the room at the end of the hall was open and they stepped inside. She put the box down and drew in a breath. This room was breathtaking. She could barely believe she was staying here. One of the men walked over to the door with the silver doorknob and pushed it open.

"This is the bathroom." She blinked. A connected bathroom, she must be dreaming. What was this from bad karma, good karma? She traced her fingers against the foot of the bed and walked over to the bathroom and was more amazed. The sink looked more like a birdbath with faucets. And the bath had those feet and the shower was opposite in it's own wall and she walked across the tile floor. Why her? She wondered, touching the porcelain skin and looking at her reflection in the wall mirror. Tears suddenly filled her eyes... never in a million years could her life get this good. The men were gone and she knelt on the tile floor and buried her face in her folded arms on the edge of the sink, crying. Only in her dreams did she live like this. Now it was nothing but reality.


	9. Feelings and Revelations

**I'm Back! My stuff is Back! I'm so happy! I can upload my stories and my files are safe, nothing bad has happened, who's as pleased as I am? **

**Disclaimer: The Beloved Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. But hey, I can live with that, while I secretly bide my time before I can own the Seto Kaiba... okay getting a little dramatic, let me stop before I go psycho, hmmm?**

Mokuba's Offcial Glomper: **Really? Thank you. That makes me happy. To know I made a story worth waiting for.**

Jasmine Reinier: **I'm Updating! I'm Updating!**

**Lady Moofin**: **Ta-da! I got my files back. So here is the latest**.

**And thanks for the reviews and sympathy everyone!**

Téa sat on the porch, her chin resting in the palm of her hands. She looked up when the gates opened and the black stretch limo pulled in. She stood and limo stopped and the door opened and Seto got out, briefcase in one hand, laptop tucked under the other arm. Téa smiled at him and tugged on her khaki skirt, pulling the wrinkles out. He shut the door and looked at her, frowned then walked past her. Téa followed him walking up the steps. He went inside and she shut the door behind her and followed him to the kitchen. He put his things down on one of the stools and she sat in the stool next to it. He opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of salad and he set it down and grabbed the dressing. She watched him pour it on and put it back, grab a fork and leave the kitchen with his salad. Sighing, Téa got up and followed him. "What are you doing?" he finally asked, turning around before he reached the last step on the top. Téa held the railing and looked up at him shyly.

"I wanted to thank you, I mean, you brought me in understanding my situation and... thanks, that's all." He set his stuff down on the bureau near the door and walked over to her. She looked up at him, her eyes darting from side to side.

"You're welcome." He looked down at her as she smiled at him and then he walked into his room, taking his lunch with him. Smiling Téa walked down the stairs. She ran into Mokuba and he smiled at her.

"How are you liking it so far?"

"It's really beautiful, Mokuba, you're so lucky. I mean to have all this. And I've only been here for one day."

"Would you like me to show you around?" She nodded and he took her by the hand and led her around.

Seto sat in his room looking over his charts, clicking away on the laptop keyboard. He sighed. This girl was living in his house and she was pregnant not with his kid but someone else's entirely. He wondered if she still loved her child's father. He shook his head of any thoughts of her. These feelings were wrong and ugly. He just didn't want to think of Téa in a fashion that made it seem that he had romantic feelings for her. He was never interested in anyone for any romantic reason. He stared at his hand, realizing that his finger was clicking the same down arrow key for the last several minutes that he was looking at a blank, white screen. He drew in a breath as he lifted his finger and scrolled back up till he wasn't looking at blanks. He saved and pushed his chair back and closed the laptop. He looked over at his window and walked over to it, for whatever reason made him decided to go to it. He looked down and saw his brother jumping around near the gates and Téa was watching him, brushing her hair behind her ear and suddenly she stopped and she turned and looked up at his window. Their eyes connected for a moment. Seto eyes widen a little, as if shock had settled over him. He pulled slowly away from the window and looked around his room, brushing locks of soft brown from his eyes. What was that surge that jolted through his body when their eyes locked? What just happened to his insides?

"I don't think your brother likes me very much." Téa decided as Mokuba grabbed the bars. The little boy with raven black hair looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Mokuba what were your parents like?" Mokuba frowned and let go of the bars and sat down. Téa sat down next to him, drawing her legs up to her chest and hugging her knees.

"I don't remember mom, she died when I was born, but dad... dad was our hero!" Mokuba had this childish grin on his face. She smiled back at him and closed her eyes. "Seto remembers mom, he says she was kind and loving and she would have never let anything bad happen to us. I guess big brother was hurt when mom died, but I guess he lost it completely when dad died. Nobody wanted us, not even our own relatives and then we were sent to that orphanage." He looked like he was angry as his finger played with a pebble. "I wish we never met Gozaburo."

"And Kaiba?"

"Big Brother was the one who initiated our adoption. He hated the man Gozaburo was, but... he'd rather us live like we do now than moving from home to home. I wish he hadn't, then he would still smile, he used to smile, always." Téa's eyes rounded and she felt a tear on her cheek. "Oh! Téa! I didn't mean to make you cry! Sorry." She touched her face and laughed.

"No, I'm sorry, Mokuba, I shouldn't get overworked by your life." She stood and he stood with her, an arm outstretched, still worried. "Let's go in, huh?" Mokuba nodded and took hold of her hand and they walked back up to the house. Mokuba pulled open the door and ran in. Téa shut the door and turned around just as Seto was walking down the steps. She looked up at him and he avoided her gaze.

"Did you enjoy your tour?"

"Was there somewhere I shouldn't have gone... Mokuba took me almost every---"

"Gardner... stop. I don't care." He walked past her, his shoulder brushing against her as he opened the door and shut it tightly behind him. She whirled around and faced the door. Could she really stay at his place when she felt so unwanted?

He sat on the porch and ran his fingers through his hair and held his lowered head, eyes closed. Maybe it was a bad idea, encouraging Mokuba to ask Téa to live at the mansion with him, if it meant that these feelings would be coursing through his entire body every time he thought about her or saw her in his line of eyesight, if this was going to be a twenty-four/seven thing. He looked up and stood, she should be out of the entrance hall by now. He got up, pushed his hair out of his face again and went back inside to an eleven-year-old brother with a pissed look on his face and folded arms across his chest. Seto was a little shocked at the sight as he asked: "What?"


	10. Choices

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not and never will belong to me, which is such a depressing manner seeing how Seto and Téa could never be a couple in the series... (Defeated sigh)**

**Chapter: 10**

Mokuba just kind of stared at him with that look on his face. "Téa says she's going to find another place to stay... on account that you don't want her here."

"What? I never said that, Mokuba!" Mokuba stepped back.

"Don't tell me, Seto. Go tell Téa!" Seto frowned and let out a sigh. He went up the stairs and Mokuba smiled. _I knew big brother liked her._ He thought and went skipping into the kitchen.

"Are you stirring up trouble again, young sir?"

"Who? Me? Come on, Hansley... you know me better than that." The man lowered his sunglasses and brown eyes stared intensly at Mokuba. "I'm just giving him the shove he needs."

"Ever think he didn't want to be shoved?"

"No." he said grabbing the spoon as Hansley placed the bowl of ice cream in front of him. Mokuba smiled and began to dig in. Hansley shook his head. For such a young kid he certainly loved to meddle in the affairs of his elder.

Téa sat on the bed and frowned. Why did she even say yes to living at the Kaiba mansion in the first place? She could have easily stayed with Yugi. She just didn't understand, but she couldn't have told Yugi she was pregnant, she would have been devastated and he would have been disappointed in her. She had made the wrong choice when she slept with Aki, no matter what she would have done he would have left her anyway. She looked at her cell phone and began to dial the all too familiar number. She held it to her ear and waited as the phone rang.

"_Yeah_?"

"Aki... Aki, it's Téa."

"_T- Téa_?"

"Yeah... look I know its over, I'm serious, I know, but I think you ought a know. About my situation."

"_Listen, Téa. I really am sorry I couldn't be in love with you... love it's just a tricky thing_..."

"Aki! Shut up for a second and listen to me."

"_Okay_."

"Aki... you're going to be a father. Now, I'm not looking for help and you don't have to be in your child's life, I was just hoping that you might want to be." It was silent for a long while. Téa waited, clutching the blanket in her hand as she waited for Aki to say something, anything, but then her mind wondered itself when the door opened slowly after a brisk knock and he stood there, the most handsome young man in the whole of Domino, even more handsome than Aki. She just stared at him and he took the cell phone out from her hand and closed it, breaking the call.

"Téa... please don't leave. I'm sorry if I made you feel unwanted." She looked at him and he stared right back, nothing to look at or whatever, just staring. It was a silent plead, one asking her not to leave. The corners of her lips turned upright and she bowed her head.

"If you really think I should stay." Another out, once again he could take it, the _out_. He knelt in front of her and touched her fingertips with his own.

"I think you should stay. What will you do when you have this baby?" she smiled and threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Seto stiffened when she embraced him, his arms at his side and the shock not fading at all, in fact, it seemed to linger there. Finally she released her hold on him and thanked him and ran out of the room, leaving him there with his initial shock.


	11. Brief Confrontations

**Disclaimer: No way... No how do I own this Series, 'cause if I did believe me... you'd know. Yes, you certainly would.**

**Chapter: 11... enjoy!**

She walked out of the building and walked down the street. Her friends were already gone and Kaiba told her to meet him at the side entrance, the limo would be waiting but he would be a little late and just to wait for him. She stared at the boy standing near the wall, hands in the pocket of his jacket and his nose buried in the scarf around his neck.Téa froze, clutching the bag tightly in her hand. He looked up at her and seeing that she wasn't about to move he started walking towards her. She took a step back and almost fell, she looked behind her down where she had stumbled and then back at him, he was now right near her. Her throat constricted and expanded. He looked up at her and she could see that his face was clean-shaven. Her mouth parted slightly and he smiled thinly. "Téa." He said it in a way of greeting. It was funny how she wanted to talk yesterday, but now she couldn't even think, just stare, stare at the man who got her pregnant and left her. His hand reached for her gloved hand and she pulled back, as if he were something contaminated. "Téa?"

"Aki... what are you doing here?" she asked, a little shaky. He frowned and pocketed his hand again.

"I thought you wanted to talk about... you know... how are you feeling?"

"Good... I guess."

"Yeah, me, too. So, do you know what you're going to have?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes, her hands finding their way to her stomach.

"It's still too early to tell." She told him and turned around as she heard yelling over the phone.

"If it isn't fixed by the time I get there, consider your self fired." He hung up the cell phone and pocketed it. He looked at Téa. "Are you ready?" he asked without even glancing at the guy she was talking to.

"Yeah, um... we can talk later, you have my number..." Kaiba looked over at Téa and frowned, walking towards her.

"Yeah... Oh, I'm Aki Ueda." He held out his hand towards Kaiba, who looked at it with little interest for a second before looking Aki square in the face, Aki lowers his hand, a little disconcerted. Kaiba turned to Téa.

"Let's go." She nodded and they walked to the limo together. Aki frowned as the door clicked shut and the limo drove off. He muttered something foul under his breath and went to his own car.

Téa looked at Kaiba for a moment and sighed. It was without doubt that Aki and her were not going to get very far, very fast in the discussion of the baby growing within her. "Did you tell them?" Kaiba asked, flipping through the vanilla-color folder.

"The teachers? Yes, I asked them not to mention it too the guys. I mean, I'm just not ready for them to know."

"Don't worry, sooner or later they'll know, the whole world will know, you'll start to show and everything." She sighed, he was right so even if she never told them she was pregnant it would be revealed. Or they would be the worst friends in the world and assume she was just getting fat. She'd rather be thought pregnant than that.

The car pulled up to the mansion and they stepped out. "We'll I have three month to decided to tell them myself or not."

"Yes, you do have that time don't you." He took hold of her hand and she got out of the limo. He released her hand and shut the limo and she walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Mokuba! We're home!" she called into the large house. Seto shut the door and shook his head.

"Mokuba isn't coming home tonight, he's staying over a friend's." He walked into the direction of the kitchen.

"Hmm... is that so?" she followed him and sat down.

"Hungry?" she nodded and pulled her legs up so that she was sitting on them on the stool. "Let's see... Ramen?"

"I'll take it for now, but you're really going to have to go shopping for better food, where is everyone one?" she took the bowl from him and popped it in the microwave.

"Hmm, I wonder. I believe Hansley was the one who took Mokuba to his friend's, but where is everyone else? I'll go find out." He started for the swinging doors.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, you eat okay, you're eating for two now." He pushed open the doors and disappeared. She smiled. Ever since he convinced her to stay he had been acting a little differently from the way he did at school. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yugi, what's up?"

"_Just wondering if you wanted to go out, I could come pick you up, the guys are going to be there_." Téa smiled.

"Sounds fun, what time?"

"_How's now? We can hang out all day_." Téa's smile widen, it was going to be an all night-er, those were always fun, especially with the guys, but no one knew she was living with Seto Kaiba.

"Cool, but I'll met you there, where are we meeting. Yes, okay. No problem, I'll see you after I change, bye." She hung up the phone and Kaiba came back in. "Did you find them?"

"You won't believe it."

"Try me."

"They're all playing Mahjong. Bunch of gambling dolts."

"You're really fond of them." She rested her chin on the back of her hands.

"They're family. The important ones." She smiled again and he shook his head. "I'm going to my office, please don't disturb me." She nodded and watched him leave again. Her eyes widen the moment he was gone, she had to meet her friends, well she best change and get started walking. She left the kitchen and the microwave bleeped that the food was done, but Téa was already out of the kitchen.


	12. Heading Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my characters, like Ms. Kako and Hansley and such as such as, I'm having a difficult time with the internet right now... SO QUITE HASSLING ME ON DISCLAIMERS**

**That was not directed to my readers, I'm venting at the internet.**

**Chapter: 12, please enjoy the read.**

Hansley pushed open the door and saw them all. "That's it, what are we playing?"

"Poker now," Ms. Kako told him, the cigar between her teeth, for such a little woman she sure did like to go about acting like a tough one. Her curly ginger-colored hair fell against her shoulder. "Seto's up in his office and Miss Téa here has been waiting for you to come back, go ahead sweetie. Okay, I'm dealing, this better be a fast game, boys."

"Can I help you Miss?"

"I was wondering if I could get a ride, I would've walked but... it started to get really cold. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you live here now, so you're part of us, come on, I take you where you need to be, deal me in Sara." He got up and motion Téa to follow him. She grabbed her jacket and followed him. When they were outside they walked down to the garage. "We'll take the town car." Hansley said and opened the door for her. She smiled and got inside. He made his way to the front and got in.

"So where are we going?"

"Just the park. I'm probably all ready late." She ran her finger down her hair and then repeated the motion again and one more time before she leaned back against the black leather seats. _He has such affluent taste, the Mansion and this simple town car._ She thought as she stroked the armrest. Suddenly she found herself wishing she could go home. Her house wasn't a mansion, but it was nice, a place anyone with little money would feel like they were staying at a manor. She sighed and could see her friends; they were waiting by the statue.

"Oh! Hansley, could you drop me off here?" he slowed the car t a stop and she got out. "Thank you."

"If you need me to pick you up, call this number." He handed her a white card with black lettering and numbers.

"I will." The car drove off and Téa made her way across the street. It was Joey who saw her first.

"Yo! Téa! Was beginning to worry about you."

"That's all you goons know how to do." She rebuked.

"Aw, a lovely thing isn't she fellas." Joey grabbed Téa and put her in a headlock, ruffling her hair. She tried to get out of his hold but to no avail, so she did the most logical thing in her mind. The heel of her foot slammed hard onto his and he released her falling to the ground.

"I'm not one of the guys, Joseph Wheeler, I'm a girl, you can't go manhandling me and expect me to take it." He frowned, rubbing his foot through the shoe.

"Whatever, let's go have some fun." Téa agreed to that and she reached her hand out to Joey and helped him up. Suddenly a light purple covetable came flying down the rode and screeching to a halt. Blond hair and purple clothes, could this girl possible be in love with purple any more?

"Mai! Glad you could make it!" Joey said happily and leaned into the car and kissed the side of her mouth. She smiled at him and beckoned them all in.

"Ready?"

"All we need is Serenity." Téa muttered under her breath grimly.

"Cheer up, Téa. Joey won't bug you for the remainder of the day." Yugi put in as Tristan got into the back. Téa nodded a little and smiled. Yugi knew just how to cheer her up. Her hand fell on her stomach in four months she would show, she had a while before she could either tell her best friends or let them find out themselves. She just wasn't sure what to do. All she knew at the moment was she really needed to discuss things with Aki and that however Kaiba presented himself he wanted to take care of her and her child. She could feel it when Seto met Aki. She could feel it when he offered her food but wasn't hungry him self and whatever she knew about him and whatever their relationship was.... _Relationship?_ She shook her head as she buckled her seatbelt. Kaiba was defiantly a good person, she could see it in the way he interacted with Mokuba, his younger brother. If she had a child and stayed with the Kaiba brother's she knew her kid would be in a good environment, she only wanted the best for something so small and so concealed at this moment in time. The car pulled out and they drove off to have a fun night. She would try to relax.


	13. Back To Where We Really Met

**Disclaimer: None of the main characters belong to me, So on with the story! Chapter 13!**

**I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, they made me so happy! Especially Mokuba's Official Glomper I was laughing the whole review, thanks for the laugh! (Still chuckling)**

"Thanks again, Mai."

"Téa, listen, I know we aren't great friends, but Joey means a lot to both of us, that's for sure. But maybe we could try... to be better to each other." Téa smiled at her.

"I understand what your saying, he really likes you Mai, since the very beginning and we've all been through some pretty weird shit, but Yami is gone and so are those kiddish adventures, we all have to grow up now."

"Do you miss him, Téa. I mean do you still think about him?"

"I don't really... think about him, but sometimes I dream. Sometimes he comes back and tells me he'll take really good care of me. But it's just a dream, right?" Mai frowned and rested her chin on her arm.

"Good-night Téa." Téa nodded and watched the car pull away. She shut her eyes and pulled up the hood of her jacket. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number on the card Hansley had given her. She waited with the steady ring on her phone and it was off the hook by the third ring.

"_Miss Gardner_?"

"Yes, could you come pick me up." And she proceeded to tell him what corner street she was on and that she was near a gas station. By the time she hung up the phone the sickness in her stomach gave way. She looked at her watch, her hand against her stomach. "Oh, god..." it was one in the morning. She ran into the store and the guy looked at her. "Bathroom?" she blurted, lowering her head. The guy handed her the key and pointed to the back of the store. She ran in the direction of it and inserted the key, she crouched down as she unlocked the door and fell in. She shut the door and began to spill the contents of her stomach.

The door ringed open and he looked around. "Yes, excuse me, have you seen a young girl, about this tall." He made a gesture with his hand and continued, "Brunette and blue eyes. Maybe a little sick?"

"Bathroom." The guy pointed towards the back for the second time that morning and Hansley made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and the blinked as he heard vomiting. He shook his head and decided it was Miss Gardner.

"Miss Gardner, it's Hansley." There was an echoing moaning sound and he exhaled. "Whenever you're ready." He leaned against the wall; suddenly he heard a sound, something like collapsing. He slammed open the door and found Téa unconscious on the tile floor. "Oh!" He cried and walked in and lifted her body up halfway, Téa's head dropped back and he tapped her cheeks. "Wake up, wake up, Miss." Nothing. She was breathing that was one thing. He lifted her up off the ground and carried her out of the store, tossing the keys at the guy at the counter before he entered the parking lot. Hansley opened the door and laid Téa in the back and swung his jacket over her torso. He shut the door and got in. Starting up the engine he proceeded to call the hospital.

Seto sat next to Hansley and frowned, rubbing his hands together. It must have been hours or something that felt like hours. Seto looked up and saw the doctor walking towards them. He got to his feet. "She's conscious now, you can go see her." Seto nodded and went with Hansley. Room three-zero-nine, they entered and saw Téa propped up on the pillows and looking like she had been drugged, Seto secretly thanked whatever belief there was that being drugged was not the case. Suddenly the doctor entered and he walked on the opposite side of where Hansley and Seto stood.

"Hey." She whispered to the two men. Seto's left side lip curved up and he mouthed the short greeting. The doctor smiled and addressed Téa.

"It's very early in the pregnancy, but we have found some complications, you have to be very careful, you'll also need follow-up checkups, understand?" she nodded and pressed her hands to the flat of her stomach.

"What are... the—um... complications?"

"Well the baby isn't in enough weeks to be called a fetus, but the way you are going about your first week in your first trimester you're not giving the baby the best, you have to think about the health, the first week is just as crucial as all the rest." She nodded, tears filling her crystal blue eyes. The doctor gave her this small, reassuring smile, "It's not to late." She nodded. "Make sure you take the classes and have yourself examined, if the baby means anything to you." She sniffed as a tear escaped and the doctor left. Hansley looked at Seto and left the room. He froze. He looked around then approached Téa, who was indeed crying.

"They told me they were going to keep you over night. Hey, he was just trying to emphasize the importance of this life." She nodded and rolled onto her side, the syringe tapped to the inside of her elbow. "I'm going to go."

"NO!" she shut her mouth, eyes downcast. "I mean... would you just stay?" he bowed his head and rubbed his arm.

"Sure, I'll stay until school starts." She thanked him and closed her eyes. Seto went out of the room and told Hansley to pick up Mokuba when he calls, he would be staying the remainder of the morning with Miss Gardner.


	14. Planning and Presents

**Disclaimer: Stop! Don't make me do it... They already know... they know... all right... they know who I don't own.... Can't I just write 'Property of Kineticfairy' on his (Seto Kaiba's) back? Please?**

**Chapter 14... for I Wanna Be A Mom fans everywhere.**

'_I wonder where Téa is_.' Yugi thought, looking around. Mr. Fujishima was stacking papers. No one had seen her all day and she was marked as absent, and Seto Kaiba, punctual Seto Kaiba, was damn near late for class, it was just... something like the twilight zone. Yugi tapped his pencil end against the desktop. Yugi tended to notice, more and more, that Téa was hiding something he wasn't quite sure what it was. He looked over at the clock, a few more minutes to go and then he could call Téa cell and find out what was going on with his best friend. She seemed so secretive of late. While he was thinking he missed the paper being thrown over his arms, he blinked and looked down at the paper, Mr. Fujishima sighed and walked back up to the desk.

"Fill these out and have them in Friday, other than that you are all free... to..." he was going with the movement of the clock hands, school was very near out, "get... out... of my... classroom." The bell went off and everyone got out of their seat at different times, the scraping of chairs and clatter of feet as they all rushed to get out of the class. Joey walked over to Yugi with Tristan and Ryou by his side. Yugi was just pulling out his cell phone.

"What's up?" Joey inquired, rising an eyebrow.

"I just want to know what's up with Téa." He said pressing the familiar number. After a minute the phone was picked up. "Téa! Téa, where are you?" he blinked. "Well, are you... okay, will you be coming back?" He looked at Joey who looked like he was dying to grab the phone from him. "Joey, wants to talk to you." He handed Joey the phone, he looked relieved as he grabbed the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Where are ya, what? The hospital? I'm glad, we'll come see ya." He said, but winced. "What do ya mean.... 'No?' Fine! Just make sure ya come in tomorrow, 'kay. There's a girl." He smiled and handed Yugi back the phone.

"Take care, Téa." He hung clicked the end button and sighed. "Let's go get Téa a present, she'll love it."

"And a good 'ol confession out of her. I don't like how quickly she dismissed the idea of letting us visit her... where is she staying, that's the question." Yugi nodded and Ryou folded his arms, frowning in disapproval.

"Téa's old enough to take care of herself, we shouldn't be in a rush to see why she doesn't want us coming around." They all looked at Ryou with blank looks.

"You're intentions are good, Ryou, but leave this to us, man." Tristan told Ryou, resting a hand on his shoulder. Ryou's expression dropped and he closed his eyes. Was it any wonder why Téa didn't care what they thought about Aki Ueda... they simply made up their minds about him as quickly as they could and there was no changing the opinion? Maybe that was why he dumped Téa. Well, Ryou couldn't be sure... it was true that Téa did use to share most of her thoughts with them, but she just wasn't doing so any longer and it confused him highly. Ever since Aki dumped her, she had been acting strange.

"Okay, so how are you planning to get her to confess about her hidden secret."

"Getting her the greatest gift, no doubt." Joey exclaimed looking confidante in what he was about to do. Ryou sighed, there was no end to Joey's confidante in matters like this, maybe that was how he landed Mai... Ryou sighed and the four of them left the classroom.

He arrived at the hospital and found Téa fixing her shirt. She turned around and blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Hi." she said, smoothing down the stomach of her shirt.

"Are you ready, I signed you out already." She nodded and picked up her cell phone and he walked over to her. "Here." it was a clear shopping bag and she looked in a found a pair of jean, shoes and a sweater. "Ms. Kako insisted on getting you something." Téa smiled at him and pulled out the small box. "I got you that, but... Hansley helped me pick it out." She smiled and opened the velvet blue cover. She gasped. A gold and tinge pink heart locket and engraved on the top was 'Baby and me' she felt her eyes water and she touched her heart and she held it out to Kaiba.

"Will you put it on me?" she wondered. He swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat and hesitantly nodded.

"Sure, come here." She walked slowly over to him and he took it from her and out of the box. She turned around and brushed away the hair on the nape of her neck. He brought the locket over her throat and began to clasp the necklace. He brought it down carefully against the back of her neck and his fingertips brushed the soft skin that rested there. She pulled back and turned around, looking at it and tracing her fingers over the divider.

"What do you think?"

"Looks good."

"It's beautiful, thank you." She embraced him, arms under his and around his torso. Once again he froze in her embrace, but this time he touched the small of her back. What the hell was this? He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against her hair, her hair that was so soft against his skin.

"You're welcome. But I wouldn't have been able to do it without Hansley." He was trying to give away his credit.

"Then I'll have to thank him, too. Can we go?"

"Yes." But he wasn't expecting her to take his hands and lace his fingers with hers. He pulled away and she smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's you, Kaiba." she walked ahead of him and his face fell, from its usual look to one of deep confusion with... what... a tinge of sadness? He followed after her.


	15. About Her

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, neither do the main characters, but the story is mine, the minor characters are mine and the accounted actions are mine. Hey... even they way the feel is my doing. Hee hee... nice to know I have some doing in the major characters! So lets continue with Chapter 15... and please be kind, I was busy playing Shadow Hearts II yesterday... and lets all be glad I did... I beat it! And Now I get to see Alice and Yuri together again and again! Whoo Hoo! I love Alice... she's so cute... now I want Shadow Hearts I and I want Jack and Daxter 3! It's gonna be so good, I always loved the Jack and Daxter commercial, they're so funny!**

Nightfall2525**: No, I always just got a little queasy when the stories involved Ryou and Tea as a couple... blah.**

Estelle Stafford**: Isn't love grand? Especially when it's suppose to happen... when will Kazuki Takahashi catch up? Not—not that I doubt or have any complaints about the powerful creator... hee hee.**

Lady Moofin**: They'll be doing more then holding hands if you catch my drift... huh? Huh? Huh? (Nudge, nudge) oh.... Maybe I shouldn't say it like that, I'm not implying--I'll just hang my head in shame now.**

Mokuba's Offcial Glomper**: Please always have something to say, I can't get enough of your reviews, I just always laugh when I read them and I'm pleased to see them up. (Bows deep) Thank you and yeah! Thanks for my huggling plushi I shall huggle it always.**

yoursolastsummer**: Thank you. I'll do my very best to keep up the... cuteness?**

She walked into the mansion and was suddenly colliding with Mokuba; he was holding her around the waist. She looked down at his smiling face. "I was really worried about you, Téa." He told her.

"You were?"

"Yeah, you being in the hospital was really scary. I prayed you would be okay."

"We'll it worked, Mokuba." She told him with a smile, brushing back his hair. She could see the light of the gold brush over his face as she pulled away; she pressed her fingers against the heart-shaped locket.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mokuba asked, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the kitchen. She pulled her hand free and he turned to face her.

Smiling down at him, she asked, "Do you mind if I just go to bed?" Fearing that she was seconds from crying in front of an eleven-year-old boy. She watched him nod and ask if she needed any help, she told him she didn't and she made her way up the stairs. Mokuba watched her till she reached the last step then turn and disappeared around the corner, the door opened then. Seto was holding his laptop and briefcase.

"Is Téa going to be all right, big brother?" Seto looked down at Mokuba and nodded, setting his things down, one on the desk, one on the ground.

"Sure, she was just in the hospital, she may still be a little sick, we'll keep an eye on her."

"That's good."

- - -

"Hell! Why is Téa so into this stuff? It's expensive."

"That's why Téa had that job before Joey, it's expensive."

"Yeah... but she was planning to go to America." Joey looked at the membership card and sighed. "There goes my chance to buy another card for my deck." He tapped his heel against the sidewalk. Yugi seemed very quite. The three of them glance at him and he just kept walking, hands in his pocket. "What's da matter, Yugi?"

Yugi stopped walking and turned around and looked at his friends. "Just worried about, Téa." He said, shrugging carelessly. They walked over to him and Joey pulled him against him.

"Hey, we all are." They continued walking down the street and Joey shoved Yugi away. It was a little weird, instead of Téa they were walking with Ryou, it wasn't like they hated Ryou or preferred him to go away; it was just, why was Téa avoiding them? She avoided them by the time school was over and she hardly wanted to go out with them, it seemed like yesterday would be the last day they all hung out, but he was being ridiculous, they would see her at school tomorrow.

They were about to cross the street and Yugi froze. Across the way he could see Ueda, his arm around a girl with blond curls and wearing a blouse and denim jeans. She was hugging him and he had an arm wound around her waist, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, pushing back the colorful beanie she was wearing. She looked up at him and hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and brought him down for a deep kiss. Yugi frowned. This was the guy that broke the real Téa and left this... shell of herwith nothing inside except secrets. Yugi rolled up his sleeves. He may not be very big, but boy if he needed to protect his friends, especially Téa... he would over look his fluke of height.

"Yuge! Where ya going?"

- - -

For the first time, in his entire existence, he felt like a jerk. The feelings that were escalating from the core of his being just seemed to be taking his entire system, overriding every thing he stood for and for what... some girl? Well... not just any girl... the girl that meant something to his kid brother, the girl that's smile tended to bring down his protective wall. He sat in his office chair and looked up when the door opened. A young woman with a pixie cut of auburn hair bowed. He nodded at her and she pushed the door open wider. "Mr. Yukita is here for his follow-up interview." Seto Kaiba thanked his secretary and she bowed again before leaving. A young man with dark hair and eyes in a nice outfit walked over to the chair and bowed.

"Please, take a seat." Mr. Yukita did just that. They went through the entire interview and Seto decided that he could and would hire this man, he told him so and the man seemed relieved, like he desperately need this job. "Don't let me down." Seto said as he stood.

"I'll do my very best." Mr. Yukita said with a bow, he made a move for the door when Seto began speaking again.

"Have you ever been in love, Mr Yukita? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up these defenses, you build this whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life. You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They do something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own any more.   
"Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, slowly working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain... I hate love." Mr. Yukita stuttered something, but couldn't quite get the words out, in fact he had no idea what Mr. Kaiba was talking about, it just sounded very strange to him. Seto waved a hand at the young man and he left quickly. Seto looked out his window. He just couldn't get Téa out from inside his head; she seemed to be nagging at the back corner of his mind. He sat down at his desk and buried his face in his arms. "Téa.... have you always been inside? Waiting to breath?" he muttered to himself, he felt completely defenseless when it came to that... beautiful girl who was going through the most important time of her life, virtually alone in the matter. The father of her child abandoned her... he didn't know why nor did he care, all he cared about... which was bad enough... was the health of Téa and her unborn child. He never knew pregnancy took so long and came with consent waking in the morning followed by illness. He sighed and sat up. Rubbing his hands over his face he grabbed his suitcase and prepared to leave for the day. If there was anywhere he wanted to be it was the office, his employees could do nothing right without him. It was pathetic that they always seemed to mess things up. He grunted as he locked his door.

"Good night, sir." He nodded at her and went on his way, towards the elevator. As the twin metal doors shut he pressed his back against the wall. His cell phone suddenly rang and he grabbed it, flipping it open he pressed the button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"What is it?"

"Where are you?" Mokuba... Always Mokuba. To always check up on him.

"I'm heading home now. How... how's T—Gardner?" he wondered, rubbing fingers to his forehead. He almost said her first name... he almost exposed himself for what his brother always believed him to be... a real human with emotions that just needed nudging. These emotions, this real him... just made him feel weak. He was strong.

"She's sleeping. How about you... are you all right?" Mokuba's voice over the line began to static. Seto tapped the back of the phone with his forefinger. It was the elevator, suddenly the lights blinked out and Seto was stuck in the elevator. He cursed and Mokuba called over the line.

"The elevator just stopped...."

- - -

"Are you going so soon?" she asked, blond wisp of hair falling over her bare shoulders. He closed the suitcase and turned violet eyes towards her, a small smile spread across his lips.

"Yes. I have somewhere to be, there are friends waiting for me around the world." She drew in a breath and walked over to him, her arms wrapped around his arm and she pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Will you come back?"

"Sure, Zahra. In fact it's a promise." He turned just enough to get his free arm around her waist. "But right now... I'm going home."


	16. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Yeah... yeah... yeah... we know all ready, I have absolutely no rights to the original cast.... what am I doing, you say? Oh! (Caps Marker, Kaiba turns to see marker ink on his Shoulder it says Kineticfair--)**

**Kaiba: Hey! This Trench is expensive! You owe me a new one**

**Kineticfairy: Why Kaiba-kun... you have loads and loads of money... you can buy your own.**

**K: Taser Men!**

**KF: You own the Taser Men!?**

**Taser Men: He pays us well.**

**KF: (Swallows Hard and squeezes her new Plushie of Mokuba tightly)**

**K: (Smirks)**

**KF: AHHHH! (Gets a healthly dose of zaps) This can't be good for my hair. (Frizzes in smoke) Kaiba my love... how could you?**

**K: (Shrugs effortlessly) Easy.**

**KF: Heres the next chaper.... (Groans)**

The airport was insufferable. He stood there for a while looking at the bags rotating and dropping and rotating and dropping and rotating around. He passed by a couple holding hands and finally saw his own bag drop and begin to rotate. He grabbed the rough strap and hooked it over his shoulder and he began to make his way towards the phone booths. Home.... He was home. He frowned and felt this nudging in the back corner of his mind. He shrugged it off and pulled out money for the phone booth. Dropping the coin in through the slot. He picked the phone up and dialed an all too familiar number a number he must've dialed a million times that he was away from this country... his friends... _her..._ How many times he wanted to call her, but his memory of the number had faded, the years he had been away, maybe she had someone in her life. He was a fool, a complete fool. When she wanted a relationship all he could do was discourage her, rant about what needed doing, things that had to be done, there was no time for romance, not an ounce of time... but then again he really could have tired to make time, make room for her... the one he had feelings for... the one he adored so very much. He was a fool then... he wouldn't be a fool now. He would confess his love to her and he would never, never leave her again. _Never._

- - -

_Nine Months..._

Téa was crying into her hands, elbows on the table. Yugi was rubbing her back. She suddenly shot up and leaned back. "I wish you wouldn't cry." She lowered her head.

"I'm nine months pregnant, Yugi! What do you want from me! I'm terrified about the coming of this baby! All that pain." She wailed at him and smacked his hand away. Joey sighed and pressed the tip of his finger repeatedly against the side of his head.

"Why dat scumbag! Say da word Téa and I'll blink him out of existence, one good punch."

"Oh! Shut up, Joey. Yugi's still dealing from that wallop Aki dealt him, those months ago."

"I still think it was a sucker punch." Tristan intervened. Téa shot him a dark look. She didn't care what it was... at the time she was thankful, but when she saw them in her third trimester and they made the comment of 'as big as a house' she grew angry. It was true. Once she had the baby she would be fat and she wouldn't have her old body back the next day after birth. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Oh! I want a brownie with mint chocolate chip ice-cream." She grabbed hold of Yugi's arm, "Please! Please!"

"Okay, yes." She clapped her hands together. She waited until he returned before smiling again. She took a bit and smiled with this look of pleasure, she licked her bottom lip.

"This... is bliss." She opened her eyes and her friends smiled. They looked over when they heard a greeting being called their way. Téa groaned when she saw who it was. Mai and Serenity and Miho. Miho grabbed Téa by the arm and lifted the swollen bellied girl to her feet.

"Téa! Do we have a surprise for you!" Mai sang out, a handkerchief in her left fist.

"I hate surprises." Téa said blandly.

"Don't be silly. Now this is just for us four. So, see you boys." Tristan and Joey felt their jaws drop and Yugi smiled.

"Take good care of her... she's been moody lately." Yugi said handing Téa her cup of brownie and ice cream. Téa groaned as the cloth was dropped over her eyes and tied tightly around her. She was tugged away, seeing nothing.

The drive seemed forever and Téa tried, mostly successful, to finish of her what she had craved for moment before she was stolen. "Oh! Téa! Dear, your nose is bleeding." Téa felt the wet seep down. She groaned and handed whoever would take it, the cup. She tilted her head back and pinched her nose.

"It's happened before, don't worry, comes with the pregnancy so my doctor say..." She sounded congested, pinching her nose. "Can I go home?" she wondered and they shouted their No's! Téa sighed. Nobody knew that she was living with Kaiba and his brother, she intended to keep it that way, even when she finally moved out, it was nice of him to let her stay but ever since she ended up in the hospital he distanced himself more than normal. She didn't mind, that was to be expected of Kaiba, he was the Kaiba she knew, not the one that gave her the locket, the one she still wore around her neck.

"Here we _finally _are." Mai said, shoving Téa in. Serenity unknotted the blindfold and Téa slowly smiled. The place was directed with pinks and blue, food was on a tablecloth table and a big sign said 'Congratulations, Mama!' she smiled wider now and turned and faced the three girls.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried out happily. They nodded at her. And each of them gave her a hug, awkward by her size. They gestured her to sit and she went over to the couch and sat down. Mai grabbed a big pink and blue tinted wrapped box. "What... the theme is boy or girl?"

"We'll we couldn't decided which we really wanted you to have so we decided to fuse the two together."

"You what me to have a hybrid?" They all sweat-dropped.

"No. Here, just open your gifts." Mai said handing Téa the box.


	17. Out Tonight

It was late and Kaiba was just putting away a few books Mokuba had left out before he went to bed. He re-shelved the last book and leaned back, hands on his lower back. He had been bending over for hours putting away the books. Ms. Kako had finished putting dinner away and had left. Hansley was gone to and Kaiba was up alone in the house, while Mokuba was busy catching some Z's. Kaiba turned when he heard keys jingle. The door unlocked and creaked open. She stepped inside and removed her flats. She pocketed the keys and looked up. "Oh, Kaiba... you're up. I'll get out of your way."

"You're home late." Home... how funny. It was true this place had become home to her. Her bedroom on the third floor, with clothes bought over the year in the closet and soaps and shampoos and her own pink towels in her very own bathroom. Shoes lined near the foot of the bed and her very own, mesh white curtains with lace lining, ones that never remaindered her of Aki. She still hadn't talked with him about the baby, she couldn't after Yugi and Joey went after him in front of his little girlfriend. Téa lived with and loved the Kaiba brother... simply platonic, of course.

"Yeah... sorry. I just had my baby shower." She began tugging on her shoe, unable to get it off her heel. Kaiba walked over to her, seeing her struggle and grabbed her hand and foot. He knelt down and her eyes widen. She held onto his shoulder as he unhooked the shoe and slipped it free from her foot. She smiled, grateful. He stood up and she put her foot down.

"Where's the stuff?"

"In the car, I thought I'd bring it in when it gets lighter. Hey, did you eat?" he shook his head. She was always worried he was eating, being busy at the company and at school and home was no excuse, he had to eat, keep up his strength and health. "I'll make you something." It wasn't that Ms. Kako wasn't a good cook, quite the opposite, she was one of the best, it was just... Kaiba seemed to enjoy Téa's cooking more.

"No, I'm sure your tried and I'm getting ready to go to bed."

"It's only eleven, Kaiba. I know, if you don't want me to cook, I'll--- let's go out tonight... hmm?"

"Out?"

"You know... we'll have dinner together... I'm actually dying for **crème brulée**." He smirked and nodded. "Great, let me just go change... okay?" he nodded.

"Actually, I need a shower. I'll meet you down here when your done." She nodded and they both headed up the stairs. Now Téa had never been out with Kaiba except on the way to school. It wasn't like it was a date or anything, but she knew his taste, he had an expensive sort of taste, one that required semiformal dress wear. She opened her door and switched on the light. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a blue, fat strap satin blue dress. Why did she had this dress? She didn't know... a dress saved for a reception party. Maybe she had hopes that Aki would come to his senses... that he would leave Yukari Soryo and come back to her and ask her to marry him before the baby was born, but with each month that had past that hope dimmed like a candle burning out. Now she relied on nothing, at least from Aki Ueda.

"Téa Ueda." It didn't sound bad, it sounded... whatever... but one thing she knew her child would care its birth's father's name. Ueda. Whatever she might have. She wouldn't let the child be a Gardner, that name would die with her father... however much she loved him and she wouldn't change her child's last name unless she was taken as a wife. But right now, in this moment of time she was contemplating raising her child alone. She knew the difficulties of that, but... it would seem nice... just the two of them. Taking care of one another... relying on one another of love and survival. She slipped into the blue dress and zipped the sides up. She walked over to her mirror in the bathroom and began to fix her hair. She had it pulled up and she ran her fingers over the top lightly. She looked okay, she supposed, she looked down at her legs and decided the black low heels would be best. She decided one of the worst parts of being pregnant was her feet. The pain, most of the swelling, she had to wear comfortable shoes, but shoes that also looked nice. Tomorrow she had work, so she decided this was the last time, for this week that she would have some fun. She thought going out with Kaiba might be fun. Not as much as when she was with the gang, but it would be a little more relaxed. She headed down they stairs, stupid flight of stairs, it was all good and well when she was in her first month, however now it was just a bother. She finally reached the bottom stairs and found Kaiba, he was wearing his usual white suit and his russet hair just a little damp. "You're going to catch cold." She laughed and he shrugged.

"It's just a little wet." He protested and she shook her head, grabbing a towel that had been left on the railing. She draped over the top of his head, however much she had to stand on the balls of her feet and began to towel dry his hair. Kaiba muttered something inaudible under his breath and she smirked and pulled the towel away, her eyes widen with a wide smile forming and he frowned, making him all that much more desirable, not that she thought him desirable before. She covered her laugh with a soft cough and he ran his fingers through his hair, dryer then it had been moments ago. She waited until it was nice and feather over his head, he looked incredibly handsome; she shivered slightly at the sight. "How do I look?"

"N-nice." She stuttered and bit her thumbnail lightly.

"Ready?" she nodded and he opened the door. She followed him out the door, closing it tightly behind her and she trailed after him to the car.

"You're going to drive?"

"Sure. What else did I get this license for? Might as well put it too use."

"Are you joking?" she wondered as she rounded the car and opened her side as he tugged his door open.

"Not at all."

"So really... this is your first time driving since driving school?"

"Of course not, remember... I drove that motorcycle and my other car. It's... well... it's just been awhile." She got in and pulled the seatbelt over her swollen stomach and he did the same, locking the seatbelt into place. He pushed the key into the ignition and revved up his 2005 Vanquish. HE looked over his shoulder and pulled the car out of the driveway and down to the gate. He pressed a button on the panel near the armrest and the doors swung slowly open. They drove out and when the car was fully out of the driveway the gates swung shut again and they drove off.

The restaurant was full and the waiter led Kaiba and Téa to a table near the windows and left them after taking their drink orders. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Téa said softly to Kaiba, referring to when the waiter had commented that his _wife_ looked lovely this evening. They weren't married and had said so, and the waiter had quickly apologized for the insinuation. They brushed it off, but Téa didn't want it to get out that CEO Seto Kaiba had a pregnant girl on his arms the evening of late night dinner. They had never been out together in full public view. Not for dinner, not for anything. He sighed.

"Gardner, I'm not worried, so don't you be either... okay?" she nodded and lifted the glass filled with water and a lemon slice on the edge of the glass and took a small sip. They were just having dinner together, like friends, and if anyone suggested otherwise they were very, highly... wrong. The waiter came back and offered the special and then they ordered. Not much, just enough, Kaiba ordered the grilled chicken Téa decided that sounded good asked for the same and then what she really wanted... which was the crème brulée. Kaiba smirked at her and she cocked her head to the side and said. "Humph!" he bowed his head and she laughed.

They were well done with their meal, but still they sat there, talking among the chatter of the room. "So... do you think after you have the baby you'll still want to dance."

"Yeah... I like it and it's fun. My teacher said she'd love to have me back after I'm done recovering and all."

"Sounds like a plan. College?" she looked skyward and thought a minute.

"I always wanted to go to Julliard." She said with a smile. "However, it's really expensive and not just the school... I mean I would have to get a plane ticket, fly away from Japan and end up in New York."

"It's nice there." He mused.

"You've been?"

"Well, Duel Monsters is a very widespread game. After all my company is one of the best so I have to travel, it's been awhile since I have however." She nodded and then...

"Are you going to be able to get out of here, that head's get pretty swollen, bigger than my stomach."

"Keep talking, Gardner. I'm only presentation the facts." She nodded with a smile. Kaiba looked at his watch and his smirk dropped. "It's really late, we should get going." She nodded and grabbed her purse and they left, Kaiba laying down money on the table, a tip and then paying the bill.Téa waited for Kaiba at the exit when her cell phone went off. She absent-mindedly pulled it out of her purse, who would call at this hour and why was she watching Kaiba, liking the way he moved and the way he pushed his hair out of his face with one hand.

"Hello?" she said, almost dazed.

"_Téa!_" She blinked out of her daze and turned around.

"Yugi... what is it? Is something the matter?" she hadn't liked the way he said her name with a quick burst and everything. He sounded anxious.

"_Téa_ _I have a huge surprise, I know it's late so I want you to come over to the Turtle Shop after work, could you please come?_"

"Yes, of course. I'll try. If I can't I promise the next day."

"_All right, sorry to bother you._"

"It's okay, I'll see you then, good-night, Yugi." And she hung up. She turned around to find herself face to face with Kaiba; both with a startled look on their face. "You scared me."

"Oh. I just got a call... it was your Lamaze class calling, they said they couldn't get a hold of you... but they changed the class to tomorrow." She sighed.

"Just my luck."

"What's the matter?"

"Yugi said he had a surprise for me. Well, I just have to skip on him, doctor says to take care of the baby best and first." Kaiba looked amused by this.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she blinked, startled by what he had just said.

"Are you sure? I mean, thank you, but you don't have to if you don't want to." He shrugged; it didn't matter either way to him.

"I'd like to help."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Seto Kaiba?" both corners of his mouth actual lifted and she could see his clean white teeth. This smile she had never seen on him before, this amazingly beautiful smile that just didn't fit his face right, mostly because he didn't really use it. She could fall in love with that smile and if things were different between them then they were she could fall in love with him. He had all these good qualities about him. He was fiercely loyal to loved ones and he was very protective, he'd do anything for Mokuba, she remember well when he battled Yugi, not the most admirable thing he had done, threatening his very own life to beat Yugi just to duel Pegasus and in vain for one thing, he along with Mokuba and Yugi's Grandpa had lost his soul. It was Yami and Yugi who recovered the three souls. And his major flaws, he was self-involved and cocky and rude and just plain indifferent about things one shouldn't be apathetic about and yet; it was the good things he did that seemed to redeem him. "Yes, you can come."

"Good. Now, let's get home, I need to check on Mokuba." She nodded her head once and they left the restaurant together.


	18. Getting Complicated

**Disclaimer: (Temporarily parallelized) Yeah I know I didn't write a disclaimer. So here we go. Kineticfairy has no legal rites to the Animated Show: Yu-Gi-Oh. Dragons, people or otherwise. Of course however there is the exception of the following characters that in resemblice to any name or person living or deceased are purely coincidental and they are purely fictional: Aki Ueda… Yukari Soryo… Ms. Kako… Hansly and Claire… mentioned in chapter one… so now that the tiring speech is over… on with the chapter! **

Mokuba's Offcial Glomper**: (To busy trying to keep sides from splitting to speak properly) Ah ha… Ah… ha… Oh, Mr. Wheeler Plushie… if only you were a real boy…. I use to really love Joey Wheeler… but then Kaiba walked over while we were standinging in front of each other and he looked Joey up and down with little interest then shoved Joey out of the way and he told me to love him and I giddily said "Okay…" I'll keep writing and you keep chucking and review… I get the best laughs from your reviews…**

yoursolastsummer**: Well, just for u… and other disappointed, I will write a flash back scene when Téa tells Yugi and The Gang… whatcha think about that? Sound good? It was all Mai's idea she just loves a party. And don't we all love that beautiful Vanquish 2005… I think… to me… it has surpassed my love for the Viper.**

Estelle Stafford**: Oh me too... what's gonna go down... wait a minute I'm the author! I should know! And I do. Thank you!**

Miryoku**: I'm really glad I can please my critics... I'll keep updating you keep reading and reviewing.**

estefania**: I'm really glad you like it... makes me happy to know I can have people enjoy my stories and I'll keep updating.**

They walked into the mansion, Téa first. She was carrying her duffle bag; heavy with the things she needed for her lamaze class. She was tired however and she thought she had been in the most embarrassing position and in front of _Seto Kaiba_. However it was over and he had held her hand in his. As soon as the kid was out of her the better, she was tired of being pregnant and tired of being worried over by every single person. She hated swelling and nose bleeds and she hated being sick, but at least that had passed after the first trimester, now all she had to do was give birth. She just couldn't wait.

Seto closed the front doors and looked up at the stairs, Téa was making her way towards the living room, and he pocketed the house key and followed her into the living room. She set her duffle bag down at the foot of the sofa and she sat down, holding onto the arm for support. She sat down slowly then brought her sock clad feet up and began to lie down. She grabbed a pillow and closed her eyes. "Tried?" He wondered, sitting in the one seater.

"Exhausted." she muttered, stroking the sofa pillow. Seto looked around and found the blanket and draped it over Téa's torso. "Thanks." she muttered softly. He nodded and began to leave, to allow her to get some sleep. "Kaiba? Will you stay here?" He looked at her and walked back to the sofa, leaning over the front.

"Something wrong?"

"No… I just want you to stay awhile. Please?"

"Sure. I can do that. Do you need anything."

"No, not real...ly." her lips were parted ad she looked like she had just dropped off into sleep. He stared at her for a moment, before he realized it, his hand came down and his fingers brushed her russet strands from her forehead. She looked so beautiful, lying there with golden sunlight bathing her face in its light. He wondered, suddenly, what it would be like to have her love. He shook his head and pulled his hand away. What a way to think. He shouldn't be thinking such things. She wasn't in love with him and perhaps, maybe this was just a faze for him.

"Please, whoever you are," He didn't believe in God, God had abandoned him when God took both his parents and sentenced a short life with Gozoboro and left Mokuba and Seto to fend for themselves as well as each other. "Please don't let this be permanently." he walked off, into the kitchen.

Alone in her sleep, but surround by dreams she suddenly woke to the unpleasant sound of her cell phone ringing. Téa opened her eyes and felt for her phone, hooked to her belt. She unclasped it and brought it to her ear, pressing that small button. "Hello?"

"_Téa? Where are you? Are you coming to the turtle shop?_"

"Yugi! Oh, God! I'm sorry... I almost forgot, I had lamaze class after work. I'll head over now..." she started to try to sit up, but she was having trouble. "Yugi! I'll call you back." she turned her phone off and kept trying to push her self off, using the flat of her hands. "Kaiba!" she began to call, trying coming to her eyes and shaking her voice. "Kaiba! I need help." The kitchen doors opened in a panic and she looked over at him.

"Gardner!"

"I can't get up," she sobbed and he stopped in place. He had feared the worst, Téa was in her due date week and he thought she was going into labor; no she just couldn't sit up.

"You scared me."

"Scared you? _The_ _Seto Kaiba_?"

"Yes, me, _The Seto Kaiba_. I thought you were going into labor." tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No. Not yet." she sobbed and he laughed, taking hold of her hand and bending so she could hold onto his shoulder with her free hand.

"Don't cry, Téa."

"I hate being pregnant. Biggest mistake of my life, sleeping with that idiot and not using protection at least I this and not filled with some life long threatening disease."

"That's true. Okay. Up you go." She got to her feet and stumbled right into his hold, one arm tight around his neck and her forehead pressed against his chest. She pulled away slowly and he looked at her. "You okay?" she bowed her head before nodding slowly, she felt the blush begin to burn hot. Why was she blushing? It was Kaiba... not Yami or Aki who she had loved. It was just Kaiba... who had taken her into his home with her circumstance and feed her and housed her and helped her get her job. Oh, she was so grateful, her friends would have helped her but... she had been ashamed, afraid of what they would think or say. She had felt like a whore that day, the day she realized she was pregnant with a man's child a man who would never love her. One she was afraid to talk to about her situation because her friends had ganged up on him in full view of the public and in front of his new girlfriend. Téa smoothed down her black skirt and she glanced at him.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"The turtle shop." he nodded and she headed for the front door. He sat down on the couch. He had wished he could have held her longer. He heard the door shut and he leaned back against the sofa back. _What's the matter with me? This is Téa Gardner... Yugi's little… no… or she would be pregnant with his child not some stranger._ Well... stranger to him. He heard the engine of her car start up and then drive toward the gate. He had to find a way to erase these feelings from his head, but how?


	19. The Return Of Him

**Disclaimer: I know I've been away and not updating… I've been very bad and must be punished… Oh! Kaiba-kun! **

**Kaiba: Shouldn't you being doing the disclaimer… you know saying stuff like you don't own this or that… not trying to get me to punish you. **

**Kineticfairy: But—but I've been bad! **

**K: Do I have to call my men? **

**KF: (Fearful Eyes) No! No more tasers! (Left eye twitches) I'm still recovering. **

**K: Then say the line. **

**KF: I am not the proud owner of Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. Yugi, Yami, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bukaru and any other major characters are not mine, in fact the infamous Seto Kaiba is merely here to threaten me. He's like the major head-guy... you know to make sure I do these aweful disclaimers. Anywho. I own the little people, like Téa's child-to-be****and Aki and Hansley and Ms. Kako. Rei and Yukari. Wonderful, wonderful me. **

Téa entered the shop quietly. She was suddenly feeling very sick. The baby within her womb was kicking vigorously, painful thrusts to the inside of her stomach; it felt as though the baby was trying to break out through her stomach. She hollered in pain and grasped the doorknob as she dropped to her knees. "Okay." she breathed to herself, but gasped in pain as her child kicked again. "Shush, it's okay baby, it's okay. Calm down, doctor said it wasn't time yet." but God how she wished it was time. She just wanted the thing out, at this very moment. She took a deep breath as her baby subsided and she was released from the pain. She stood back up, slowly and looked around. There was no one around. Rude.

Téa walked up the counter and looked into the living room. No one was there. She sighed. He calls her and ditches. She could have stayed homewithher baby was acting up all of a sudden, kicking her forcefully. She turned around at the sound of the door opening and a bell jingling. "Téa!"

"Yugi! Where have you been?"

"I just got in." He suddenly shut the door and pressed his back against it. Téa barely noticed.

"You said, you have a surprise?"

"Uh, yes!" he smiled and pulled the door open as he stepped away.

"Yugi! What's your**--** Téa."

"Oh... my God!" she couldn't believe who she was standing in front of, even if she was staring right at him. She suddenly dropped to the ground, her world fading quickly to black.

"Téa!" was the last thing she heard.

---

Mokuba came running into the house. He looked around and found everyone missing. He dropped his bag to the floor and went climbing up the stairs. He headed for his big brother's room. "Seto! Seto!" he pushed open the door and saw Seto sitting at his desk, his hands over his ear and leaning over his laptop. Mokuba looked at the floor in disgust. What a messy room! He climbed over papers and clothes and laptops and disk and fell forward, grabbing the back of Seto's chair. "Seto?" Seto blinked and sat up straight. "You were sleeping while working? Jee, you must be really tired."

"I suppose."

"Where's Téa?"

"The--um-- Turtle shop. I guess she went to see Yugi."

"Let's go do something."

"Something?"

"A movie. We've hardly done anything together since Téa came to live with us."

"Was I wrong to invite her, Mokuba?"

"No way! I just meant that with Téa pregnant and all we haven't had much fun."

"I suppose, all right. Get ready and I'll take you too see that movie you wanted to see."  
"All right! I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Seto sighed. Mokuba rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Seto stood up, saved his disk and ejected it. He blinked several times, making his eyes wider. He was tried. He rubbed his hands over his face and decided a shower would wake him up. He walked over to the bathroom, tugging at the back collar of his blue tight-fitted casual button down shirt.

---

Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of two twins... the only difference between them were their eyes and style of hair. Her eyes widen as she realized who they were. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed at Yugi, sitting up on her elbows and taking a swing at him. Yugi ducked quickly. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"He came by himself... I--I thought you'd be happy to see him."

"I am," she cried. Tears rolled down her face like a river. "Yami! Where the hell have you been!" she cried harder... chocking on her tears.

"Egypt, you know that. I'm sorry..." he blinked. "Are you pregnant?"

"I am," she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She leaned against the glass counter and sighed. Yugi stood and excused himself.

"I think you two should talk." They both watched Yugi leave. Téa wishing he would stay.

She wrapped her arms loosely around her stomach. "Why'd didn't you come back sooner?" He sighed and walked towards the television set.

"You know me, Téa… I have a particular thing about destiny and I believe I'm still following it… I've come back for to reasons and two alone. She pushed herself up, struggling as much as she did the first time she tried to get up that day. He smiled and walked back over to her, extending arm and hand. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She limped lightly over to the sofa and took a seat, her tears had finally subsided, but she still felt so sad. Yami was back in her life… or should she call him Atemu? She wasn't sure… not by much, anyhow. He was her friend, a man she fell in love with. She chuckled and he looked at her with confusion.

"You can't image how long I've wanted this, dreamt about this. The day you returned… I knew… I was a silly girl, a silly person who wanted the man she loved to return to her, to take care of her and tellme he really liked me, too. I'm such an idiot. I don't even know who you are. Are you Atemu or Yami? I was so stupid. I know now that I was in love with an idea not… not you." She sobbed, tears fresh and flowing, she pressed the flat of her hands against her eyes and sobbed harder.

"Téa! Don't say that! I was the fool, I was the one in the wrong!"

"A—?"

"No! Call me Yami… like you use to." He touched her face with both hands, thumbs brushing the thin stream of tears away. He looked at her with those intense violet eyes. She sensed her heart freeze, slow beats rising and falling. The look in his eyes, unmistakable… he felt for her and he was admitting his wrongs for pushing her aside those years and days ago. She could recall every chance he had to tell her his feelings, but buried them with destiny and saving the world from evil. "I've come back to see my friends… I came back to tell you… to tell you, Téa Gardner… baby or no… I love you."


	20. Too Much, Too Soon

Disclaimer: I am now the proud owner of Four Plushies from Mokuba's Official Glomper. I own a Kaiba, a Mokuba, a Joey and a Marik. Happy days... I feel like Celebrating. I shall give MOG a Kaiba and Téa **chibi face blue flag. There is a pink heart in the center to symbolize their unqiue and krazy love... cause... you know in the anime they'll never end up together... for shame. **

The twist and turns... and oh... Kaiba-kun? What are you doing down at my level... while I type type away?

Kaiba: Making sure you tell the readers you don't own shit of the Yu-Gi-Oh works.

KineticFairy: Why Kaiba... how could I ever forget (mutters) I purposlly try to forget to make him walk his hott ass down to scould me (Swoon)

Kaiba: What are you swooning for?

Kineticfairy: Uh! Nothing! I am not the owner of any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh World... I am just a fan, throwing in this plot and making up new characters, otherwise it being boring, boring right? Uh! Save and close, save and close. Don't come over here Kaiba! (Screen shuts off) Chapter 20 arrives...........

_I... love... you..._ the words seemed to echo in her mind repeatedly. She couldn't see him any longer. All she could see was black and the words growing faint and the sound of water dripping in the back of her mind. Yami didn't know what to make of this; she was just staring blankly at him. His lips parted and he very slowly said her name. She shook her head, coming back to reality and slipping from her dream world. "You... do?"

"Very much so. I knew the moment all of those things we went through that... well you were always there for me and you're a very important person in my life." She smiled at him and then frowned.

"Since the moment I felt something deep for you that was all I wanted to hear you say... that... that you loved me. But now... well, now everything is confused."

"I don't understand, Téa. Now we can be together... what's the problem?"

_I don't know,_ her mind whirled_. I don't know why there's a problem._ That's when it hit her. Seto Kaiba. That nothing she felt... that friends only feeling... oh curse the gods... she was in love all over again, but with someone who actually took care of her the moment he found out she was pregnant. He extended a hand in help and he didn't judge her for one moment. She was blessed that day till this. And now in all her horror, she realized... she wanted to be with Seto Kaiba. She wanted to be with him and him alone. "I have to go!"

"Téa?"

"No! Yami! I have to get out of here!" She got up and just as she pulled the door open, she saw Yugi standing with a girl with soft blond hair. She wore an off the shoulder pinkish sweater and low-rise jeans, her hair in a tight bun.

"Zahra?"

"Yami! Yami, I found you." she was a beautiful girl, with skin the color mocha and full devil red lips and big beautiful blue eyes, the exact color of a sun-lit sea. Téa looked at Yami and stepped aside as the young girl, Zahra lunged into his arms. Téa threw him a disgusted look and yanked her keys out of her coat pocket.

"Liar!" She screamed at him. Yami bodily pried Zahra off of him and ran after Téa. She pulled her car door open and Yami put his hand on Téa's arm.

"I don't think you understand... Zahra is just a friend... she found me out in the desert when I was unconscious. Téa? Please... believe me." Her eyes narrowed and she nodded once.

"I believe you, Atemu. I truly do... now let me go." she snatched her arm free and got into the car. She slammed the door shut, forcing Yami to jump back, her car engine revved and she speed the car away from the sidewalk and drove off into the distance. Zahra ran over to Yami and pressed her hand against his back, he turned his head and looked at her.

"What was all that about, Yami?" he frowned and looked off into the distance the car long gone by then.

"That was Téa Gardner, Zahra."

"The girl you talked about?" she questioned looking up at him.

"Yeah, that's her." He said ruefully.

"She's awfully angry." Yami nodded, it did look bad… he just told Téa he loved her and then Zahra showed up and latches herself to him like some girlfriend would. Yugi walked over to them.

"Yami… I think you should go after her."

"I'm not sure where she went… do you know where she is living? Wait! Zahra… how did you get here." The girl looked up at Yami shyly.

"Well… I—Uh—Yami, don't be mad… I stunk on the plane while you boarded."

"A stole-away. Zahra… what am I going to do with you? Yugi… I'm sorry do you think you could take us both for now… I'll find a job and then get an apartment..."

"So it's true… Yami has returned to Domino!"

"Joey and Tristan!" The two males walked over to their long time friend. "How've you been?"

"Could ask you the same question, but you know where all a little upset with you about the way you broke Téa's heart." Tristan said pocketing his hands.

"I think I've done it again. This is Zahra… she was the one who found me in Egypt. She gave me a home there and found me work.

"Nice ta meet ya." Joey said extending a hand. Zahra shook his hand and looked back at Yami.

"Like-wise." Tristan shook her hand next.

"These are your friends?"

"Yes, they've helped me in some tight situations. I probably wouldn't have made it without them."

"Thank you… thank you for taking care of my Yami." Zahra said with a bright smile that made her look like a child. She was shivering and each of the guys noticed.

"Why don't we go inside? We can all catch up…"

"Yes." They all followed Yugi inside the Turtle Shop.

---

Téa parked the car a long time ago and now she was walking the sidewalks of the park. She found and bench and sat down, hands in her pocket. Yami was back… he was back in her world and he was with some girl he swore was just a friend who rescued him from the cruel and hot desert. What did Téa know, she was just some dumb girl who made a lot of stupid mistakes, her biggest… getting pregnant with a man child and the man didn't even want her. She sighed and sat back. "Téa? Téa Gardner is that you?" She looked to the side and saw a girl with brownish blond locks.

"Claire? Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Me? Taking a walk. What about you."

"I needed to clear my head… a lot of shit just went down. Yami's back."

"Who?" That was right, Claire was the new girl, she had only been in town for as long as Téa had been pregnant and a few days before that. She had dated Yugi but Yugi just wasn't ready for a girlfriend so they broke up and they just talked every now and then. Claire took a seat next to Téa.

"Um… a long time best friend and then a major crush. It's over now. I just don't think I feel the same way." She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against the flat of her stomach. Suddenly she felt a cramp. She cried out.

"Téa?" Claire looked worried she placed a hand on Téa's. "What is it?"

"Oh… Oh, God! I think… She gasped loudly and cringed. "My—my water just broke." She cried in angry. Claire gasped and pulled her pink bunny cell phone out and punched in three numbers.

"Hold on, Téa. Uh—yes my name is Claire and I'm at Domino Park with a girl whose water just broke. About now, she's going into labor." Téa's cries grew louder and she squeezed her eyes shut, panting. "Remember Lamaze class."

"I hated… I hated Lamaze!" Téa panted. The pain was unbearable. She felt like her heart would just stop and she would die. "I take it back! I don't want to have this baby! God, make the pain stop." She cried out, tears freely flowing down her face.


	21. It's Time

**Disclaimer: (kneels over, fixing something) Okay. Now, Bakura wants blood, but I don't carry any of that… Seto wants black coffee, no sugar no cream, Mokuba wants a milkshake… Joey wants a beer, but we all know he might turn into a raging alcoholic… "No more tea for you, Mrs. Nizbit" (Looks over at Marik) ...Yami isn't here so stop giving everyone the button eye. Either get a drink or get out. Oh, Ryou, I have biscuits and tea for your British-ness. **

**Kaiba: What are you doing? **

**Kineticfairy: Uh-Oh…(Grabs mike) Attention, Attention! This story is a work of fiction, the characters are works of fiction; any relation to characters living or dead is purely coincidental. Besides I'm not the owner… I'm merely twisting up your lives to keep the magic flowing. And someday we Kaiba/Téa supporters will be heard… if only in our minds. **

**K: Whom are you talking to? There's only these _dolls_ and myself? **

**KF: (Gritted teeth's) Plushies. (Lightening zapping over her head) **

**K: (Looks at Author nervously and claps hands three times) **

**KF: (Suddenly surround) Uh-Oh! (Loud crackling sound) Here's the long awaited… chapter 21. **

Everything seemed to be going in fast-forward. As if this moment in time was a V.C.R player and someone wanted to skip the whole scene. All Téa knew was this was outrageous, the pain, the ambulance ride, the consent begging for some kind of drug, anything to knock her out. But to no avail, they told her they couldn't give her anything just yet. Why the hell not? Was her thought, she pulled herself up and grabbed the guy by the collar of his uniform. "Give me the damn drug."

"Miss Gardner, we've arrived the doctor will give you something for the pain. She was about to open her mouth again, but instead of words a painful cry gave way instead. She slammed her head back into the pillow and clenched her eyes tightly closed. This was a nightmare. She took a deep breath. She hated Lamaze, but God, it was a life savior, it actually relieved a little of the pain, not good enough, but some relief, the grayish light flooded over her face as they opened the door and she stared down at swell of her stomach.

"This kid is going to be a pain raising." She noted as the pain became stronger again. The pulled her out, bump, bump and she was wheeled into the hospital emergence entrance the doors sliding open. Claire jumped down from the ambulance and followed the men dragging the poor teenager into the hospital. Téa closed her eyes and cried, the bright lights washing over her face, lights and more lights, over black, her eyes closed, the pain coursing throughout her, like a tidal waves, her contractions tight then lose, lose then tight, Téa slammed her head repeatedly against the pillow as if that would relieve some kind of pain coursing through her, it didn't help.

"In here." They were no longer addressing Téa; they put her in the room and stood near the wall, a young woman with black curly hair in a high ponytail walked into the room. "Miss Gardner, I'm doctor Aiko Hidaka, I hear you're in labor. Has her water broken?"

"On the way here, yes, Ma'am."

"All right," she came over to Téa and did some looking around, to what the doctor believed making a quick examination. "Okay, you're water has broken, but you're not yet ready."

"I feel ready."

"Well, just a few more moment, is the father here?"

"I was alone with a friend. Her name is Claire...." she groaned, clutching the sheets. "She's outside."

"Okay... I'll talk to her, get her to make a phone call."

---

Joey, Tristan, Yami, Zahra and Yugi all sat together on the sofas, talking about Yami's life in Egypt while he was away, what he had been doing. Suddenly the phone rang. Yugi picked up, "Claire, wait! Slow down. Delivery? I'm on my way. I can't call Aki! Fine! I'll call him on the way over." He hung up and looked at everyone. "Téa's in delivery!"

"Jeez! She sure picked a time." Joey cried, jumping from his seat. "Let's go!" Joey grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged the startled kid from the couch. Yugi made a sound of distress and the other's followed.

"Hurry'd up, Yuge! Téa's gonna have a kid and I gotta make sure she names it Joey!"

"In your dreams." Tristan laughed as Yugi opened the door to his truck. Everyone got inside.

"Zahra… please stay here."

"Yami!"

"Please… I don't want things to get any more out of context then they already have." She looked at him with big blue eyes and he shook his head. "Please." He shut the door and the car engine started. The truck pulled away from the side of the road and drove off. Zahra watched it vanish into the horizon.

She folded her arms. "Stupid Téa!" she spat and made her way back to the Turtle Shop.

---

When the four of them arrived the saw Kaiba leaning his back against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and his head tilted down, eyes closed, like he was sleeping. Mokuba sat in a chair kicking his legs, up and down, up and down, as if he was on an immobile swing, that just didn't seem to go anywhere, but if he kept at it, it might move. "What da hell are ya doin' here, money?" Kaiba slowly raised his head and opened his eyes, looking in the four's direction.

"Téa's just went into labor. We're waiting for the doctor." Mokuba interjected before his brother could pick a fight with Joey. Suddenly a girl came running in from the other direction.

"Joey! I got your message."

"Seren, I didn't mean for ya to come down. Dat was fast." She nodded, walking in front of him.

"Poor, Téa, she, must be in pain." Seto scoffed and walked away. Mokuba followed his brother with his eyes.

"Hey, Seto! Wait up." He ran after his brother's tall figure and the others took a seat. Claire came over to them.

"Is it over?"

"Do I look like the doctor, Yugi? No, Téa's still in there, crying a lot and yelling. I'm suppose to wait for Aki, is he here?"

"No. I called him." Claire nodded and clutched the styrofoam cup tighter in her gloved hands, sitting next to Yugi.

"Who are you?" she was looking at Yami, and all but a few strands of hair, height and eyes, he looked like Yugi's exact double.

"Claire, this is Yami."

"Yeah… she was talking about you before her contractions started." Yami blinked and walked over to her.

"What did she—?" he didn't get to finish his question. Running feet sound in the empty hallway and they all looked to the right. He stopped and bent over slightly, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Where… where is she?"

"Téa's still in the room, come on, the doctor said you should be there." Claire jumped to her feet and brushed past Yami. She grabbed Aki by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled the exhausted teen towards the direction of the room where Téa was. Yami watched them disappear around the corner, arms folded against his chest.

"Dat's the father of Téa's child. Aki Ueda. Man, Yami, you made quite a mistake staying in Egypt. First she cried over you for what seemed like forever and then she meet dat creep, who got her pregnant but ended up not staying with her." Joey said shifting in his seat.

"I guess I should have come back, but… I was following—"

"We're all kind of sick of that word, man. Téa's in trouble, she's gonna be a single mom all because she wanted that guy by her side. But we're all gonna be there for her. Are you?" Tristan shook his head.

---

_Joey walked over to Téa while she was sitting alone in the classroom, looking over the assignment she missed. Joey cleared his throat and she looked up. "Joey? Is something wrong?" he shook his head and went behind his back and from his back pocket he pulled out a membership card and laid it flat on the desk. "What's this?" _

_"A life time membership to the world of dance." She looked at the card and smiled. _

_"Joey! This is so nice. How much?" _

_"Relatively cheap. In fact—Oh, you mean me? We'll we all chipped in." Yugi, Tristan and Ryou walked in. She gawked. _

_"You're kidding. What do you want?" _

_"Why assume we want anything?" _

_"Ryou?" she looked at him hard, eyes narrowed. He swallowed hard and the three guys looked at him too, he was just way to honest, at this moment they would prefer Bakura to Ryou. _

_"You're hiding something, Téa and we're worried." _

_"Do you three have to be so nosy?" _

_"You're a friend and we worry." _

_"Well don't!" she snapped, then covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry." She drew in a breath. "You guys do deserve to know the truth… the day you came to visit, Yugi… we'll I had just found out I was… pregnant." She said the last part so low that they all missed it. _

_"What?" _

_"Pregnant! I'm carrying Aki's kid okay! But don't worry about me!" she grabbed her bag and threw the card inside, got up and left quickly from the class to avoid stares and questions and that they had always believed Aki was really, truly bad for her. _

_"Pregnant… that's intense, no wonder she avoided us." _

_"Man… poor __Téa, she's gonna be a single mom, that must suck all the way, her being a teenager and everything. She's only seventeen." _

_"Kind of makes you wish we didn't push her… or bribe her." Ryou and Yugi sighed while Tristan took a seat. Joey had his back facing them and hadn't said a word, he was just stoic. _

_"Hey… man… you okay?" Tristan wondered, sitting up in the chair. Suddenly Joey turned around, he looked a blank. _

_"Pregnant!" he screamed suddenly, putting his hands over his ears and suddenly collapsing to the ground in a dead faint. They all leaned over him slightly. _

_"He's overcome with shock. Joey?" _

_"You okay?" _

_---_

"All right Miss Gardner… it's time to start." Téa took a deep breath. "When I say push… you push." Téa nodded and suddenly the door opened.

"Aki?"

"I'm here, Téa, don't worry. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He ran over to her and offered his hand; she looked at it a smiled inwardly. Payback? Hell, yes!


	22. Cole Ueda

**Disclaimer: It's touch and go. I own nothing of this fanfiction except the following: The Story, it's plots and twists. A handful of characters, some who have failed to show up for work in a while. Not to name names, Yukari, Ran, Hansley, Ms. Kako… Mr. Fijishima. And yes… I was tased last time I updated, but I'm a fast recover. I have this little box that hooks me right to Kaiba-Kun's office so that he doesn't have to make a trip down here. (Plushies) Marik is drunk off his ass, babbling on the floor about being pharaoh… Bakura is hassling Joey. Ryou is nibbling on his biscuits and sipping his tea. Mokuba is playing a game of duel monsters with Kaiba and if Kaiba-Kun couldn't be any meaner… he's wiping the floor with his brother. And well, Yami just joined the party; May I take your jacket? **

**Kaiba: Would you get on with it! **

**Kineticfairy: Without further ado… here is the next and latest chapter! Welcome to the world Cole Ueda! **

Aki walked out of the room, holding his hand, she had squeezed it pretty hard. He was terrified that she was going to break his hand right then and there. But lucky with the last and final push she released his hand to relax her self. Yugi ran up to Aki, the other's stalled behind him. "Well?"

"Oh. We had a boy and I'm going to go get some ice, I think she bruised my hand, nearly broke it. I guess you can go in. Excuse me." They watched him stumble his way out of the crowd and the others made there way to the room. Yugi pushed open the door and saw Téa laying in the bed her arms wrapped lightly around a blue white cloth. Her eyes met them and she smiled softly at them. Her eyebrows raised and they all gathered around her.

"How're ya feeling, Téa?" Joey inquired looking at the small head with little fuzz on the top.

"Like I just had a baby." They chuckled and she pulled the hem of the blanket away from her son's face and they saw the baby with his eyes closed, he was pink and chubby and completely handsome. "I never thought I would never believe in love at first sight, but here he is and I'm so in love. How can you love something you never even laid eyes on until this moment?"

"Well you did carry him for nine months… thought of any names?"

"I already have one. Cole. Cole Ueda."

"You're gonna give him Aki's name?"

"Sure, Tristan. I don't want him to be a Gardner… bad things happen to Gardner's. Look at me. I got kicked out of my house." She lifted her forefinger and pressed her finger gently against the button nose.

"I see you nearly broke Aki's hand." Claire said moving closer to the bed.

"He deserved it." She smiled at her son. "Didn't he Cole?" Her payback and been fulfilled, she cause him pain, but it would never make up for all the pain he had caused he and continued to do so. She shook her head and the nurse walked in.

"Okay, Miss Gardner, we're going to take your baby to sleep now." She frowned and shifted so that the nurse could take her child away with ease. She peered through Yami and Serenity to see them roll her child away.

"I miss him already." They smiled at her and got chairs. They stayed and talked to her as long as they could.

- - -

Mokuba watched as his big brother pushed the button to the coffee machine again, hot black liquid cascade into the Styrofoam cup. He released the button and without adding anything to the hot liquid with the intense smell he sipped it lightly. Mokuba brought his legs up and sighed. "Are you worried."

"No." was his reply but he was lying and Mokuba could tell, hell even Seto could tell that he was untruthful in this area. He did it best, didn't he? Téa just had a baby it must have been hours. Seto looked over at Mokuba and leaned over rubbing his knee briefly. "You tired?"

"No."

"Now who's lying." Mokuba smiled and slipped off the chair and ran over to the machine, pushing coins into the slot and pushing a letter and a number button and a candy bar feel feel from the twisted holding and Mokuba grabbed it.

"Are you going to go see her?"

"As soon as the geek brigade leaves, yes." Mokuba crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes.

"How come you don't like Yugi and the other's?"

"I just don't… do I need a reason to not like them Mokuba?"

"I guess not, but they're really nice. You like Téa."

"Gardner's normal… unlike the rest."

"And she's pretty."

"Whatever." His eyes cast to the side and he saw Téa's friends leaving together, talking excitedly. He got up and put the coffee down. "Mokuba… where's the bag?"

"I asked the nurse if I could put it in the fridge." Mokuba said looking up at his brother.

"Well go get it. I'll wait for you by Gardner's door."

"Okay." Mokuba took off running and Seto picked up his trench and folded it on his arm. He walked towards the room. He leaned near the door, trying to keep from going in. He wanted to talk to Téa.

_I wonder if she's still awake… she must be exhausted. _He broke away from his thoughts when Mokuba came running towards him, the plastic bag in his hands. He took the bag and put his hand on Mokuba's hair. "Hey… go see Téa first, I'll come in a little while." Mokuba gave his brother a look and Seto smiled at him and rubbed his hair forcefully. "Go on." Mokuba pushed his brother's hand off and fixed his hair, going into the room, calling to Téa. Seto set the bag down for a second and put his trench on and walked away from the room. He walked away until he got to the glass window and saw the rows and rows of babies. He made a face thinking of all that noise composed in one place. It would be bad with one child screaming in the middle of the night. He pressed his hand flat against the window and saw the baby that looked most like Téa. The baby was wearing a blue beanie and the nametag said Cole Ueda. Ueda. That name had stuck in the corner of his mind since he had met the guy who knocked Téa Gardner up (not a pretty way to put it, and he knew it) and she had no place to go, even Seto wasn't that heartless. He sighed and looked at the child. He saw its fingers curled into a fist, the tiny medical bracelet. He looked over at his own hand, such a small hand, and such a small creature. Seto sighed. This was Téa's life; this tiny fragile thing would wrap her whole world, so new to the world. Maybe he was a little jealous, for where would she find time for him, even if she knew how he felt, he wished he could wash the feeling away so that this new gift wouldn't get him riled. He turned away and made his way back to the room where his brother was keeping Téa company. He stopped and rested his hand on the handle and decided he wouldn't tell Téa how he felt for her. He had no right to push problems on her. He opened the door with a plastered on his face. He shut the door behind him  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff… and that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! _**I am so sorry, that's my favorite segment on Between the Lions (Begs forgiveness)**


	23. Reality Dreams

**Disclaimer (Pushes button on tape recorder) Kineticfairy owns nothing of the real Yu-Gi-Oh... so without further ado... here is the latest chapter. **

Mokuba had gone out of the room when Hansley had arrived to take the child home. Kaiba told him that he would come when Téa had fallen asleep. "What's in the bag?" Téa's voice seemed ragged, as if she had just been beaten and bruised, well in a way. Kaiba looked down at his hand, finger twisting and making the whole bag crinkle. He let the bag go and pushed open the top. It had probably melted; they had all been talking for so long. Mokuba had thankfully kept the conversation going. If Kaiba had been alone with Téa he probably would have split after seeing how she was doing. He pulled out a large container of white and handed it to her, it was cold against her fingers and palms, he handed her a plastic spoon. "Ice cream?" he shrugged.

"Mokuba's idea... I thought you might prefer that to hospital food."

"I wasn't complaining... thanks." suddenly her face twisted, as if she were going to cry. She pressed her hand to one side of her face and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears beaded on the corner of her visible eye. He didn't know what was happening, did he do something to offend her... or was he making her feel weak? "Aki is getting married, to Yukari. He told me before Mokuba came in. Nine months..." she muttered. "Maybe I should have waited to tell him I love him." she chocked on her tears.Kaiba took the cup from her right hand and the spoon from between her fingers in her left. She wiped her tears away with her fingers and looked at him, there was this soft smile forming on his lips, not high enough to show it was a smile, but just enough to know it was there. She frowned and apologized. "I shouldn't be telling you this... I just... I wish I had been _smarter_, Cole was a mistake... but he was the best mistake I ever made and I no longer regret getting pregnant... it was all worth it to know I have a healthy son."

"I saw him... he looks most like you." she smiled at that, Kaiba was being helpful and she was forcing her issues on him, she was rude and overbearing.

"I'm going to get my own place, Seto, so that I won't be in your way."

"Say it again." it was a silent plead, the corners of his lips descended and he looked at her and she shrugged.

"Say?"

"My name. Please?" she didn't understand but she humored him.

"Seto." he sighed and took her hand, the warm one and pressed it against the side of his face, she looked even more confused now and she could see tears bead on the corner of his eyes.

"Don't leave Téa. I—I need you there, at the mansion." she watched his eyes open and she reached up, feeling silly laying in that bed, and brushed away the droplets lingering at the corners of his cobalt eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I have feelings for you. I don't know where they came from, but they are strong and they are real and… you have so much on your shoulders as of now, I don't want to force something like this... but... whatever these feelings are I don't—I don't want them to go away, if you leave they might fade. This is the first time I've felt something real in a long time, you made me feel this way."

"Seto... I can't—"

"Feel for me." he interjected, sensing she didn't feel the same, whatever feelings he was feeling. It was just too soon for her, he knew, she had just had a baby and the man she thought she loved was engaged and Yami... he had seen him, lagging behind Yugi Moto. "Do you still... love him?"

"Yami? No… he had lots of times to share my feelings, had many chances to do something about it, but he chose to evade me every step of the way. Things are normal without him." She pulled herself up and cupped his face with both hands. "I can't say I don't feel for you... I have these feelings inside me, they won't go away and I— I don't want them to go away either. I'll stay... if you'll have me." This time he didn't bother to hide his smile, but it faded quickly when she leaned in and pressed her lips, softly and briefly against his. Their first shared kiss. If you could call it a kiss, he wished it had lasted longer, but at this point, he'd take anything she would toss his way. He sounded desperate, he felt desperate. She leaned back against the bed and her eyes dropped closed. "Good night, Seto-kun." she whispered, eyes still shut. He brought out his hand and stroked her soft russet hair once.

"Sweet dreams Téa." He got up, took the ice cream and placed it back in the bag, he dragged on his trench and took the bag again and went to the door, switching off the light and moon light bathed her still figure under heavy white covers, she would come home... to him. She knew how he felt and she felt the same for him or perhaps a little different, more or less. He walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	24. Feelings, too many

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the basic characters of the series. I also do not own this ****song You Break Me by 3 Of Hearts. Due to request and not wishing to get punished... I have taken the lyrics out, however if you wish you can look them up on a search engine.**

**To all my reviewers: I aim to please, I ****prefer to succeed.**

Today was Cole first birthday. Téa dressed her son upin abig jacket and pulled his beanie cap on. He was being funny while she tried to get his boots on, he would kick one leg up and when she turned a scowl on her son he would show a mouth full of gums and two bottom teeth. When he decided to make a game of this, she tackled her child and began tickling the child mercilessly. He giggled and pushed down on her hands and she bent in and gave him tummy kisses. Mokuba ran into the room and Téa sat up and smiled at the eleven year old. "It's still not snowing."

"It should start up again, did your brother get home yet?"

"No, he called and said he was going to be late." Téa tugged the last boot on her protesting baby and lifted him up.

"Well, that's his loss, right Cole?" Cole babbled some nonsense and Téa grinned. She kissed her son's fleshy cheek and nosed his neck.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yep… the guy's wanna see Cole and I want to get out of the house for awhile. You wanna come… oh, but I don't want Seto to worry."

"I'll call him."

"Okay, get your jacket too!" she yelled after him as Mokuba bolted from the room at top speed and she watched him suddenly her son pressed his fingers against her nose and Téa stared at him and suddenly gasped and leaned him back getting a shrill laugh from him. She brought him zooming up and he clung to her neck and she let go of his waist and he dangled off her, she grabbed him around the waist and left the room, she shut the door tight and walked to the middle of the hallway and began decending, bouncy, down the steps, her son made these little grunting sounds with each bump. The doorbell rang and Téa stopped bouncing and finished her way down. She ran to open the door and found it was a package-man. "Cold day, huh?"

"Freezing. Cute kid."

"Isn't he though? Is this for Mr. Kaiba?" she inquired as he handed her the clipboard.

"Yes, it is." She smiled and signed for it then took the box. "Have a nice day."

"You too, bye." Téa shut the door and sighed, there was Hansley, making his way from the kitchen to the living room. "Hansley! Hansley, could you hold Cole for awhile."

"Sure."

"Thanks, be right back." She headed up the stairs and Hansley looked at the kid, who stared blankly at him.

Téa opened the door to Seto's home office. She switched the light on and walked over to his desk, intentions to leave the package on the desk and leave. But hell, she was too curious for her own good. She sat down and began opening drawers, his office was neater compared to his room, well those were the stories. His room was a sty and Ms. Kako would actually beg to clean the room, but Seto Kaiba had a certain pickiness about his room, it was said that he left his room in the style it was currently in because he had unfinished work, drafts and so forth. Mokuba said he had to step over things so not to break a disk or a laptop, but what Téa saw from this small office was it couldn't get any cleaner, he had papers stacked in one drawer, bottom, second drawer had one laptop and a few disks, labeled neatly in good penmanship, the top drawer had a single leather, flat-cover, journal. She slowly pulled it out of the drawer and opened it. In black inking on the top line was the month written out, the numeral date, the ending numbers of the year and exact time he must have started writing the entry. This one was before she moved in with him, way back; this was an entry during the Battle City Tournament.

_I lost to Yugi Moto once again. This isn't the first time and I don't think it will be the last time, no matter what card I have in my hand, no matter how well my strategy is I never seem to win, I've had an upper hand on several encounters and even the God Card Obelisk, my most powerful card, my Blue eyes only second best to it's might, however Yugi has managed to defeat me. I lost my God Card… the Mutt Wheeler even had the nerve to challenge me upon my defeat, he isn't and will never be a supreme duelist like myself, even without my God Card, so it is beyond me why he continues to challenge me. He even had the nerve to take my best Card. He dared to take my Blue eyes with one of his underhanded trick. I bested him, I gained back my Card, I gained back my prize possession and Icrushed Wheeler with it… _

Téa turned the page, she could see in his writing how deeply Joey had enraged him with taking his favorite Card. She found the date where she moved in.

_I was at the Hospital, prior to Mokuba's request for myself to get a vaccination. Of course I would have preferred to go through winter without the shot, however I encounter Téa Gardner, Yugi Moto's little girlfriend and cheerleader. She was cursing at some nurse or doctor before she stormed out, I never heard her curse before, but I have heard her yell, she sometimes liked to direct that anger towards myself. I remember Duelist Kingdom… whether she realizes it or not, she was right, it is just a game and I really don't have much. All I have is Mokuba. My deepest fear was losing him, because no matter how cruel I am… no matter how much a tyrant I can be, Mokuba accepts me with open arms, maybe because he has to, maybe just because I am his brother, whatever the reason I am grateful to have him on my side. I don't think I could make it in this life without him. _

This entry touched her heart and gave a deep surge of sorrow in her heart, she hadn't meant to be so cruel in her words, she was only trying to comfort and protect Yugi and Yami. "Words are powerful and sometimes hurtful." She reminded herself out loud. She turned several page. She couldn't go on reading this, she was keeping Hansley; she was keeping Mokuba and her friends. She was prying.

_Gardner is showing more and more and her mood swings are becoming erratic. One moment she's happier than a child, next she bawling her eyes out, the simplest of words could send her spiraling into a fit of rage or tears. I don't think I can go on with this much longer. I wish I could do what husband's tell their wife's when they are happy or shedding tears, that no matter how much she grows, she still manages to make herself beautiful, I took her to dinner awhile ago, she was radiating, lucky we were sitting next to each other and talking, I couldn't take my eyes off her, most of the time I wasn't listening, I was looking at her, thinking to myself, "if only I could tell her" I don't think she would believe me. Cold, sadistic Kaiba, not a working heart beneath his chest. If only she knew… in my dreams. _

Téa shut the journal and placed it in the desk just the way Seto had put it. There was noting official about them. A kiss was shared, but after that they just sort of let it go, she would love to read more about his feelings and thoughts about her but she had to go. She gasped when she set the journal down and pulled her hand out and looked at her finger. He had left a pen uncapped and she marked herself. She shut the drawer and got up and began to leave the room, she flipped the switch and shut the door behind her. She ran down the stairs, Mokuba was sitting with Hansley while they tried to sooth her son who had abrupt into tears. Téa ran over to them and took slow hold of Cole, pulling her small child to her breast. "Oh, sweetie. Hush, mama's here." She soothed, patting his back gently. "Come on Mokuba. Did your brother say it was okay?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I've left the guys waiting long enough. Thanks Hansley." The bodyguard nodded and they left the house.

Seto tapped his pen against the desk, trying to think of something, anything, but he couldn't, he was distracted; he leaned back in his chair and turned it fully around, facing the large window. Snow was beginning to drift down from the gray and clouded sky. Mokuba had called him minutes before and asked if he could leave with Téa to her friends, he then told Mokuba not to burden her. Téa was a mother now; she had to take care of Cole not Mokuba. However Mokuba probably got his way anyhow and was heading off with her. Seto wished he could go off with Téa, but not to the Geeks'. He didn't know… maybe the park so that they could play with Cole, of course Seto hadn't played in a long time, years and years, last time he probably played was at the orphanage, but he wouldn't have minded seeing Téa be all motherly towards her son. He thought fond thoughts of the eighteen-year-old. He was nineteen himself now. He could see her smile, holding that child close, and the most precious thing in the world to her now, nothing was going to change that. He was her world from the moment he entered the awaiting and mostly cruel world, but it was being kind to him, nothing evil had befallen this child and it made him content to know that Téa was getting all she deserved, a place to live, money to take care of her child, proper custody of her son and food. He loved her… well the emotion felt like love, he wasn't sure, how could he be, he'd never been in love before. The kiss sent a warming, wonderful feeling through his entire being, no matter how quick it was, the contact itself was enough. It was plenty to send him into this state of mind where he knew he could stay with her and have her feel what he felt… Love was a fickle thing indeed, either it came and stayed till you no longer could or it came and went in the blink of an eye. He was beginning to adore that boy the way he adored Mokuba. He turned around and looked at his laptop. Stocks are high, money is good, not an ounce of trouble. When he almost lost all his company holding, that had boiled his blood, that red hair freak had almost given him a heart attack, how dare he try to steal his company up from under him. The door opened and his secretary walked in, a cup of coffee in her hand.

The door opened and cheers erupted. "Téa!" Joey cried and pulled her to him, kissing her cheek. "...and Mokuba, hey kid."

"Hey, Joey." Mokuba said and Téa directed him inside Joey's house. "Oh! Nice tree. Look at that Cole, can you say: Christmas tree?" Cole made a noise in his throat. "How about Tree? Can you say: Tree?"

"Still ain't talking?"

"No… I'm kind of worried, I'll see his doctor tomorrow, I mean he should be talking, he's doing good at walking, still falls a little." She set Cole down and he stumbled to and fro before dropping on his knees and smiling up at his mom. She took his beanie off, revealing a head of soft brownish-blond hair. His amber eyes lit with the lights surrounding the tree and lined up against the ceiling wall. "And they said he looked more like me… if anything, he looks like Aki."

"And where isda scum?"

"He isn't scum… he's paying child support, I wouldn't dare ask---" they still didn't know where Téa was staying, whenever they wanted to see Cole she would bring him over, never invite, she lied by telling them she was staying with a cousin.

"Ask?"

"You guys for help, besides, I can make ends meet with the money I get from work. I'm going to see Aki tonight, Yukari… she wants to see Cole."

"Did ya end up going toda wedding?"

"I went to the reception, gave them a gift, he saw Cole and then we left." She sighed as her son tried to push himself off the ground, he got a few feet before falling again, suddenly he was picked up off the ground, Téa's eyebrows raised when she saw it was Yami. She brushed her hair behind her ear and looked down at her feet, Joey sidestepped to leave them alone but Téa was to fast for him, she grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him back. His smile grew and he looked over at Yami.

"Look at dat kid, Yami! He's getting big, no?" Yami nodded and Téa's eyes rounded when she saw her son dropped his head on Yami's shoulder with this calming smile on his face. Every nerve in her body delivered the same message to her head: _Get your son away from him before he pulls Yami back into your heart_. No! She was over Yami; she couldn't let her son's affection for the stranger wheel him back into her life. She could be with Seto; she could make it with him. They just had to find out where they stood, a quick kiss didn't mean anything; they had to find it, dig deep and see it. She shook her head and smiled, _play a charade. _

"I think he likes you." She said softly, letting go of Joey who took her mindlessness as a chance to escape. He still wanted Téa with Yami, they all did. Téa however was fed up with Yami about how he couldn't take a hint and he probably did notice her feelings all those years ago but went on with destiny and the road on which his life was set. She wished she could be so focused on that, maybe Cole wouldn't have happened, but she wasn't like Yami, she couldn't go on with life as straight and narrow as it seemed to Yami. Her road twisted and winded and began cross roads, sometimes leading her back to square one, sometimes getting her completely lost where she had to stay put till she could find her route again.

"Téa… I'm sorry, for whatever and all I have done to you, I wish to make amends, could you…?" he stepped closer to her, Cole's eyes were clearer to her, they may have a bigger quality of amber but she could see the streaks of blue in them. "Show me how to set things right, so I'm back on your good side?"

Seto pulled his trench off as he entered the house; Hansley was coming from the upstairs. "Sir, there is a package on your desk in your office."

"Are they back?"

"Miss Téa and Mokuba? No, not yet sir." Seto thanked him and draped his trench over the counter near the door and headed upstairs. He wondered if they were still at Yugi's or… he didn't know, he made his way up to his office and he opened the door. With the curtains closed the room was pitch black. He flicked on the light and shut his door. He had files to work on and calls to make and if the package was what he thought it was… thank-you's to give. He walked over to his desk and pulled back his chair and sat down. He pulled open the second drawer, removed the laptop and flipped through his disk till he found the right one. He plugged in the laptop and inserted the disk, waiting for it to load he shut the drawer and opened the top one, pulling out his journal. Sometimes he felt it unnecessary, if someone were to come in and snoop they could see his feelings and beliefs and have information against him, ways to get him to choke and lose everything. Right now he wanted to burn it, burn it and feelings of resentment and others along with it, tillit turned to dust and smoke and only the sky and ground would know what had been in this journal. He opened it to the last entry.

_His name is Cole and he is Téa's son. He so small, lying in that room with the other babies surrounding him; I could tell he was hers. Something drew my eyes towards_ _him and I knew… before I read the name that he was hers. I'm a little jealous. This infant will be her entire universe, she won't look at me and see feelings, she'll look at him with eyes so full of love, and she could never surrender me a drop of it. She would need it all for Cole. But… maybe if I were to become important enough, be with her… I already have emotions for her child. I want him to have the best, I want to help her take care of him, while he's healthy, when he's sick, scared. I want to help teach him the way of life, though I'm not sure of it myself. Her parents still haven't visited. I wonder if she would want them to, she hasn't said much about them since they kicked her out. _

The computer beeped and he put the journal away. He looked over at the package and pressed a key, making the computer quiet. He began to open the package. He ripped the top clean off and pulled out the box, he pulled the sides up and removed the book. He ran his fingers over the smooth cover and pulled it open. "**Issun-boshi**" Yeah… he had a thank you call to make.

"It's not that easy, Yami." She reached for Cole and pulled her son out of his embrace "I can't just give you an easy answer, there are no simple solution." And with that walked away. His eyes went skyward and he walked after her. She got a hug from Tristan and Yugi and she talked some with Mai and Serenity, Miho joined the conversation and they talked about Cole and then jobs and what they were getting the guys. When Téa had stayed long enough she had to get going. She and Mokuba left and Cole continued waving over her shoulder until they were out the door.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that Mokuba was here as well?" Joey inquired.

"Téa and Mokuba are friends, I'm sure Kaiba's okay with that." Yugi said, reaching for another cookie. Joey opened the door as Ryou walked in. "Sorry I'm late everyone… I brought gift's."

"A little early for that, Ryou…"

"Well I'm going away for awhile, it's best I bring the gifts now."

"You won't be home for Christmas?" Mai asked worriedly.

"No, I won't. Where are Téa and Cole?"

"They just left, man. Hey, I'll get their gifts to them."

"Dare I ask you all to open your gifts now?"

"Sure, why not?" Serenity walked over to him.

Téa pulled into the driveway and opened the door, pulling the scarf tighter around Cole's mouth after she wiped his nose. She lifted shut the door and ran with Mokuba to the door. Mokuba pulled open the front door and Téa rushed inside. "It's really coming down now. Ms. Kako! Is Kaiba home?"

"He is… he's upstairs."

"Room or office?"

"Office." She nodded and headed upstairs as Mokuba followed Ms. Kako to the kitchen. Téa unbuttoned her son's jacket and pulled his cap off and stuffed in her jacket and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he called from the inside of his office.

"It's me Seto… can I come in?"

"Um… wait… yes, okay." She pushed open the door and shut it behind her.

"What are you up to?" she inquired as she pulled Cole closer and he coughed and she looked at him. Seto looked at her, his hand under the desk, holding tight to the book. She walked over to the front of his desk and he smirked. He let the book drop certain it wouldn't make a noise, he was right.

"Work… did you just get in?" Her hat was covered in droplets of water from the melted snow. She smiled at him and lifted Cole higher. Her cheeks were flushed and her nose red. She smiled at him, one of her mischievous smiles.

"I just got in and snow, snow is everywhere and no ones playing in it. Her arm came off around Cole's waist and she grabbed his arm as it was resting on the desktop. "Come on, let's all go play in the snow before I have to take Cole to Aki's."

"I don't play in the snow."

"It'll be fun."

"I'll catch my death."

"Please, you're Seto Kaiba, Hell doesn't want you and Heaven's afraid you'll take over… they saw what you did to Gozoboro."

"Give it too me Téa, tell me all the bad things about myself." She giggled, but could also hear the seriousness; he thought he was as bad as she playfully commented.

"Cole… do you want to play in the snow and build a snowman with Seto-kun?" Cole laughed and she smiled at her boy and looked at Seto. "See, mama's right. Mother's always are."

"Not yours, I'm sure." Her smile faded. He preferred it, he wanted off the subject of playing in the snow and if making her mad was a way to do it... then so be it.

Her voice dropped from the happy playful tone to a darker, serious one. "I don't want to talk about her."

"And I don't want to play in the snow, good night."

"Yeah… I'll just clean Cole up and I'll head over to Aki's. Night." She walked out the room, dropping a package wrapped in Christmas paper on the floor as she left. He slowly got up.

He knelt on the floor and lifted the package up; he got to his feet and actually began unwrapping it. **Intended for today.** It said in sharpie marker ink. He pulled out a blue scarf and unfolded it, attached to the end was a Blue-eyes brooch. He sighed. Why did he care and why did he wish he hadn't hurt her. He heard her coming back down the stairs and then down the second set. He opened the door. "Yeah…" he sighed. "I'm going after her." Talking out loud to no one but himself.


	25. Baby's First Word

**Disclaimer: All Rights Belong to other people, never myself. All I have the right to is to shut up and watch the show with admiration. But here... as long as the creator doesn't complain... I have the right to twist and turn and mold to my ideal perfection. I have the right to make new characters and I have the right to shut up and continue with the next chapter.**

**Now let me go through the seating arrangement.**

**Mokuba... check. Ryou... Bakura... check. Joey and Marik.... and Odion. Yami. Triple check plus one.**

**Okay... Alister! If... that is your real name! I'm not sure how you got in here... what with all the high securty (Eyes the Plushie) but you are not on the invition list, the true copy! (Man comes over and whispers in Kineticfairy's ear) Oh! You got lucky, just sit there and don't make any trouble! Okay! Start the organ music. (Wedding March starts. Kaiba and Téa plushie in tux and wedding dress appear.) Dum-dum dummu... dum-dum dummu. (Long sigh) don'tthey just look lovey. (Dreamy stare) **

**Kaiba: What the hell is going on down here?!**

**Kineticfairy: (Startled Getting caught) AHHH! Nothing! Nothing's happening here Kaiba-Kun (Throws a large white sheet over the small church and plushies inside)**

**Kaiba: You should be writting a Fanfiction! Not Playing Dolls.**

**Kienticfairy: (Meek) Not... playing. (Glares in anger) Plushies! **

**Kaiba: (snaps fingers)**

**Kineticfairy: (Her shadow blinks off and on as blue lights flash and zapping sounds are made.) Ahh... here's my next chapter... The last one. Finally finished, found my Splendor. My Spectacular End! Hazah!**

Téa opened the car door and sat her son in his car chair. She pulled the seatbelt over his torso and buckled him in, kissing him on the forehead. She shut the door and opened her side and she got in. She stuck the key in the ignition and adjusted the overhead mirror. She pulled her seatbelt on and began to pull out of the driveway. The gates opened automatically and she back out and then drove backwards until she could straighten out the vehicle. She pulled forward and took off. The door to the mansion opened and Seto stood on the porch watching the gates close. He shut his eyes. Damn, too late! He stood there awhile longer before turning and going inside, maybe he could call her cell, looking at the counter to put down the gift she had gotten him and frowned there was her cell phone, he wouldn't be able to reach her until she came back.

He felt like an idiot, a reckless idiot, he should have known better than to do what he did to her, he should have been… more sensitive and humored her, if only for a little while she would play with Cole for awhile before heading off to Ueda's. But now she was probably angry at him and wouldn't come home until way late, just so she wouldn't have to encounter him, he needed to smarten up, confess everything before she realized that there were better men out there—Yami for example. Yes, he had hurt her when he left, but she still loved him, he could tell, he just could. He preferred that she chose to be with him rather than with Yami, but he couldn't hold her heart prisoner and yes, he could see a little of the affection she held for himself, but people feelings change with time and given the chance she might just fall in love with Yami all over again. He sighed, he felt so pathetic.

Téa pulled into the driveway and flashed the headlights a few times before getting out of the car, as soon as she went to opened the back door the front door of the house opened and Aki came running down the steps through the crisp snow over to her. She pulled her baby boy out of the car seat when she got the buckle off and Aki rubbed his hands and held out his hands for his son, she handed her child over carefully and waited to he had Cole. "Hey, kiddo. You have any trouble getting over here?"

"Nope. I was right behind a plower… imagine my luck." She said smiling over at the father of her child. He was looking Cole in the face, happy to just see his kid. Cole grinned up at him and he turned around and Téa followed him to the house. Aki held the door opened for her and she stepped inside, pounding the snow off her shoes before slipping out of them and putting the slippers on. She pried one boot off of Cole's foot while Aki did the other. She placed them by hers and they set Cole down and he held onto the wall and stumbled along it. She watched her son make his way to the living room. "You look like you're doing very well."

"Well I just got a promotion at my job. He looks good, Téa, you did good." She smiled and thanked him. They could have been a family; she wanted nothing in the world more than to give her son a family however Aki didn't want the family to be with her and Cole. Not to say Aki didn't love Cole, he adored the boy, Téa turned her gaze when cries of happiness erupted. Cole had fallen onto his knees into the living room, Téa watched her son get swept up and she went to go see what happened. Aki followed her and they both stopped at the threshold. Yukari had lifted up Cole in her arms high above her head and he was giggling as she gasped and made baby talk at him, Cole seemed to enjoy this most off all, especially when she began to bring him close then send him back up in the air. After a moment of that she fell onto the sofa and began to tickle and kiss his neck and face and he pushed at her playfully. Téa had to admit, she was jealous. Yukari seemed really good with Cole and that made Téa feel second best, no wonder Aki wanted this beautiful blond. Téa turned around and went into the kitchen.

She was alone in their for what must have been two minutes, before Mrs. Ueda Senior came waltzing into the kitchen. She grabbed a carrot and began cutting it and placing it inside a bowl as Téa whipped away unshed tears. Aki's mother gave Téa a sidelong look. "What are you crying for."

"Nothing."

"Don't avoid me, you avoided me when my grandson was new, you avoided me for a year, denying me a look at my son's—"

"I never kept Cole away from Aki."

"Do not interrupt me either. Now listen, Yukari is a sweet girl, she is not out to steal your child, she's expecting… she's going to be a mother and this will teach and help her interact with her own child."

"She's going to have a baby?"

"Yes. Now, what's the matter?"

"Why didn't Aki want me? Before I can fully move on… I have to know why—why didn't he want to be with me? Wasn't—wasn't I good enough?"

"Dear, my son has this whole pattern, he can't settle down unless he is truly relaxed in the relationship. He adored you… Aki felt… well, wait here a second." Mrs. Ueda left the room and Téa looked around the quaint little kitchen before pulling a chair out and sitting down, slowly, drawing in a breath. She was startled when Aki's mother hadn't returned, but Aki himself was standing in front of her, hands at his side, this kind of frozen posture, while avoiding her gaze. Téa stood up quickly as if sitting in the chair was breaking the whole atmosphere of the tidy, loving home. He walked over to her and looked her square in the eyes. That beautiful amber she use to get lost in, that amber she could have stared at for the rest of her life, but he had denied her that, that fateful day.

"Mother said you need some sort of closure on our past."

"That would be nice." She muttered, completely defenseless. She was unsure. Completely and hopeless lost. He would tell her why and no answer would be good enough. He couldn't love her but he damn well could love Yukari.

"You intimidated me, Téa. With how much you shone and all your passion and honesty and will, you made me feel like I was holding you back, besides… you didn't really love me at all."

"Aki! That's not true… now… even now I still want to be with you and I know how wrong that is because you do, you really do love Yukari. But… I can't help these feelings, I was really devastated when you left me."

"You pushed me away Téa. You did, when you knew you were with Cole you pushed me as hard as you could, to keep me from getting close. You weren't doing it to deny me, but because I had hurt you, I had made you feel scared and abandoned, I just… I couldn't be around knowing my feelings were not as strong as I had originally thought they were. I'm happy now Téa, I've found my happiness and it's here in this home with my wife."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes tightly shut. "You don't really want to get back with me. You just needed to hear how content I am. How happy Yukari makes me and that no matter what happens, that I'll always love Cole and Téa… Téa I will, I will always cherish that boy." Her arms surrounded his shoulders suddenly and his eyes rounded. He pulled her to him and stroked her hair. "Okay, come on, chin up, dry eyes. Let's get back with the others." She nodded and released him and ran her hands over her face, brushing her tears away. He looked her over and gave her the thumbs-up. She smiled and laughed a little.

While Cole was playing with his grandmother, Yukari sat next to Téa. Téa looked at her and they smiled at each other. "How terrible does he get?"

"We haven't gone into the terrible two's yet." Téa laughed as she looked at her son who leaned forward, grabbed his grandmother's face and kissed her on the bridge of her nose before hugging her head. Téa smiled.

"He's a great kid, Téa. You really did well with him."

"Yeah, but I'll have to wait till he's a teenager and making good choices. Then we can really praise my raising skills. When the door bell rang Téa got up and went to sit near her son and his grandmother, Cole turned and faced her, this bright smile on his face, Téa brushed back his blond/brown locks and asked for a kiss, he obliged and kissed her squarely on the cheek. Smiling Téa pulled her son to her and sat right on the sofa and her eyes widen in shock when she saw her mother and father standing near the tree.

"Mom… Dad." She stood up and walked over to her father, ignoring her mother. She hugged him with one arm while holding onto Cole.

"Well look at him, I take this to be my grandson."

"Your one and only, because I'll be damned if I go through that pain again." She smiled and Cole held out a hand and pressed it flat against her father's mouth.

"He's one?"

"Yep."

"What was his first word?" Téa shied on the subject.

"Well… dad, he hasn't said anything just, but he's a scholar on babble." He gave her a serious look. "I'm taking him to the doctor as soon as I get an appointment, but you should see him walk, he's getting really good, less and less falling, made it all the way to this living room by himself before toppling over."

"Well, that is good." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Cole, this is Grandma and Grandpa." She handed her son over to her mother, who took the little boy, smiling she held him close, saying hello's. Téa made her way over to Aki who was standing with his wife. "May I ask why my parents are here?"

"It would seem that you weren't just keeping my mother and father away from their grandchild, but yours as well. I got a call from your father asking about the physical appearance of there grandchild, whether it was a boy or a girl."

"Well… Aki… I would have preferred them to still wonder. Whether you know this or it slipped your mind, I was thrown out of my house because I was carrying that child. I think they deserve to wonder eternally."

"Now you're just being harsh."

"Didn't stop them from being harsh." She shook her head. "Forget it, I guess it's good they are here. They can see their grandson and he can have more than just me and my really family in his life." Suddenly Cole began crying and Téa went over to them. She took her son in her hold and brought his head to rest on his shoulders. She lifted the baby bag on the floor and went to the bathroom her mother followed her.

Téa opened the door and switched on the light, she walked over sink and pulled out a blanket from the bag. "Mom… could you hold him for a second?" The screaming child went to her mother's arms and Téa unfolded the blanket and laid it on the ground. She pulled out a fresh diaper out then turned to receive her son.

"Did you take classes?"

"Plenty. You know… being a single mom and everything, not a lot of help and harder than it looks, best to be prepared." She laid Cole on his back and unhooked the straps of his overalls. She smiled and nosed the crying child as she pulled them down and prepared to change the diaper.

"Well, you're good with him."

"That's what people tell me. You hear a lot of compliments and suddenly you're looking for one complaint."

"Well… I have a few."

"Is it about being an early mother? Save it, I've had all those lectures all ready." She watched her daughter finish up and pull the overalls back up and hook them together.

"Where are you staying?"

"With a multimillionaire who is… the best. He took me in knowing about my situation and not caring to much about the fact that I was having a child that was in no way related to him."

"Him?"

"Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. A gaming company if you will." She took Cole by his little hands and pulled him up and onto her stomach; she lifted him high and kissed his button nose. She handed him back to her mother and cleaned up the mess. She placed the blanket back in the bag and zipped it up, washing her hands when she was finished.

"Your son isn't going to start thinking he's the father… will he?"

"Cole sees Aki often, I doubt Cole with start calling Seto Daddy." She looked at her watch and she gasped. "Jeez, it's actually late. I have to get home. Mom, this was okay. Maybe we can get together some other time, you and me, Cole and daddy. Sound okay?"

"Perfect." Her mother smiled and Téa went out of the bathroom, her mother flicking off the light.

"Cole, wave bye to daddy and grandparents alike." She placed Cole in his father's arms and waited till everyone kissed the lovable child farewell. When she got him back she waved goodbye and went to gather hers and Cole's shoes.

It took about an hour for Téa to get back to the Kaiba Mansion. She was tapping her locket when she parked in the driveway. He was a good man, he maybe made her mad, but he just wasn't sure how to deal, all he had to deal with was his brother and the people in the mansion. He could be cruel to outsiders; she was the first one to get in. She was lucky, to have his strange affection. She got out of the car and then got Cole, she locked up the car and made her way to the porch. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. She walked inside and vocally shivered, believing everyone had already gone to bed. She was surprised when she found Kaiba sitting on the sofa, holding the scarf she had bought for him and another present wrapped up, held in his hand. She walked over to him and set Cole down. Cole waddled over quickly to Kaiba and dropped his hands flat on his knees. Kaiba sort of looked at the boy and placed the flat wrapped gift in front of him. Cole grinned and laughed, taking hold of the gift, his tiny little fingers wrapping around it and Cole fell onto his backside. He giggled and began to tear open the wrapping. Téa smiled as he pulled away the wrapping till she could see the hard cover book. It was brightly colored.

"You got that for Cole?"

"Well… he does live here. You both are sort of family. Lived here long enough." He stood up and climbed over the toddler who was flipping pages, he stood directly in front of her, and he looked down at her, those amazingly beautiful eyes piercing her right to her heart and soul. She felt all prickly as he stared at her, not saying a word, hands in the pockets of his jeans. Such a casual guy when he wanted to be. "Téa… I screwed up. I made you feel, I don't know… angry. I'm sorry, I was wrong, I'm always wrong when it comes to you; I always seem to find a way to create a drift between us. I say one thing but my actions must cause you to think I don't mean it. I can't ask you to forgive me, not unless you really do. But I would like you to condone my words. I'm not a great guy, I'm the bad guy."

"Seto you… aren't a bad guy. You're confused and you like to walk around with blinders on, meaning that you'd rather see what's been there all the time, Mokuba, your company and so on. Maybe it's hard for you to completely accept Cole and me in your life."

"No. That can't be, 'cause I've already accepted that part. I'm stubborn."

"And self-involved and indifferent and distant and… It's all a part of you! I don't mind that. Seto Kaiba… I'll take the good with the bad, but only if its you and if you'll do the same for me."

"Kiss!" Cole cried out and they both looked over at Cole who had his hands pressed to his lips, he flung his arms out and made that smacking sound when couples kissed.

"Cole! Cole you said your first real word… not what I wanted you to say, but I'll take it…" she began to make her way towards him but was seized by both arms and spun around, he smirked at her.

"I believe the kid told us to do something."

"Since when do you take orders, especially from children?"

"Since you." He smiled. "Don't end the kiss so quickly this time." He bent in and pressed his lips softly to her. She inhaled deeply; she could smell his cool and crisp cologne. Her arms encircled his neck and she closed the gap between them. His hands pressed against the back of her head and the small of her neck, deepening the kiss when she got on the tips of her toes and tilted her head back.

**Thanxs to all my reviewers. For Loving my story and commenting on it. Thanxs to MOG: for the Plushies and giving me creativeness for skits, that just shouldn't be! Wackyness ensured! Yoursolastsummer: for always pushing me to make it Splendid! estelle Stafford: For Loving my story. Nightfall2525: For staying with me from chapter one to chapter end. Black-Caracal: Who wished for Yami and Téa to be a couple but enjoyed my story even though it was a Téa/Kaiba fic. Miryoku, falcon demon general, Lady Moofin, Darkstar71, Pharaohess Duel Queen, Jasmine Reinier, Avataria13, White Ninja Spy, peeps and everyone else who read and enjoyed my story even though they didn't leave a review.**

**I wouldn't normally ask... but would you like a sequel or do you think it's done?**


	26. Prt2 Chp1 With You

**Disclaimer: Well as we all know… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; I just go around twisting it to the best of my imagination, wherever it shall lead. I decided to continue in this story.**

**Summary: Three months have gone by, Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner are dating. Things are never as good as they seem.**

**Prt2. **

**Chp1. With You**

She laid in her twin bed, watching the night slowly creep into dawn, no sign of golden light, just a pale blue. She frowned, touching the locket on her pillow; it was cold against her fingertips. She sighed and took a deep breath. She rose up, letting the soft white blankets slip off her body. Dress in short shorts and a spaghetti string tank she could feel the cold from the windows seep over her body. She shivered lightly and faced the door. She let her legs dangle off the end of the bed. She stretched and put her feet on the hardwood floor.Pushing herself off the bed and walking over to her drawers, she pulled open the middle one and grabbed her favorite low-rise jeans and pulled them on, zipping them up and pushing the buttons in through the slits. Yawning as she grabbed her sweatershe pulled it over her head. It was already March. Graduation was on its way. Shewas havinglunch with her mother this afternoon and she would take Cole to the park. She sighed and grabbed her history book and opened the door. She one door over from hers and pushed it over. She was surprised to see him standing over the crib. She placed the book on the yellow and blue drawer and crept over behind him. He was quiet, just looking down at the sleeping one year old. She smiled at her little boy. Cole Ueda. She raised her arms slowly and pressed her hands quickly against his eyes. She felt his hands press against her hands and she smiled. "What are you doing in here?" she queried.

"Admiring your son."

"Admiring?" she asked, lowering her hands, he still held them tight, not allowing her to move, he wrapped her arms around his torso and he pressed them both against his heart.

"Of course, he's yours. You'll love him no matter what." She pressed her forehead against his back and smiled. They had been dating for four months now. Not her longest relationship, but her most successful.

"This is our last year at Domino High."

"I know." He let go of her hands and turned around and faced her, his hair was matted and the strands of his hair were covering his eyes, making his look dark, but highly attractive. She wanted to kiss him immediately but thought better of it. They were talking; it would be rude to just kiss her boyfriend when he had things to say. He was efficient and one-track minded he did what he wanted first and then moved on. "Do you still want to go to Julliard?"

"I have a son now, I don't think I could just take him away, beside the shared custody thing is about to start, Cole's going to be spending more time over with Aki and Yukari, who's four months pregnant. I'll just go to Domino Community College." She said moving past him when she saw Cole's arm rise and rubbed his eyes. She smiled and reached into the crib and lifted her soon, as if she were lifting a brick. "Cole, you're getting so heavy." She groaned. Seto rubbed her back and kissed her cheek before he left the room. She held Cole close, pressing her lips against his forehead. She sighed. She went to the bathroom and turned the water on in the tub, filling it shallow. She undressed Cole and got him into the tub with his duck and boat and poured bubble liquid in, making a bubble bath. Cole slapped at the bubbles and she smiled, running her hands over his soft blond hair. She went to go lay out his clothes, she watched him constantly. She grabbed his multi- Duel Monster towel and lifted him out of the tub, drying him off.

* * *

She came down with her dressed and giggling son and set him on the floor. He ran to the sofa and started to climb over the arm of the sofa. "Cole." She scolded softly. He sat on the couch and folded his hands on his lap and grinned at her. She smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. "Are you leaving for work?"

"Uh… yes. I just… coffee." She walked over to him and stepped in his way and wrapped her arms around his right shoulder and under his left arm. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, there was this smile on her face and he look to the side.

"Have a good day, don't work too hard." He looked back at her and she kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and deepened the kiss, more passion seeped into the kiss and she smiled, lifting her other arm and wrapping it tightly around his neck. He pressed her against his body.

"Do you have to do that this early in the morning?" They broke the kiss and they both looked to see Mokuba making a disgusted face as he walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open and reached in for the milk. Seto put Téa's feet back on the ground and released her from his hold.

"I hope Cole's not making a long distance call." Téa turned around and saw her son babbling on the phone, she could make out some of the words like cat and fish and book and something about lollipops. The rest were words that only babies knew. She hurried over to him and took the phone and pressed it to the ear and heard a dial tone, she hung it up and smiled at him, pushing back his hair.

"No phone calls, you're not old enough without me." She laughed and lifted him off the sofa. She went into the kitchen and set Cole in his high chair. Mokuba was eating cereal and Seto was drinking his untainted coffee, no milk, and no sugar, black. Téa opened the fridge and found applesauce packages. She took one out and grabbed her son's baby spoon and opened the top.

"Bye Mokuba, Téa." She watched him grab his briefcase and leave the mansion. She smiled and Cole grabbed her hand and opened his mouth for the applesauce. She turned her gaze to her son and gasped, smiling over at him.

"Mmmm. Applesauce. Good."

"I have a theory that children under the age of six have a tendency to reduce an adult's speech advancement." Téa gave Mokuba a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you, Mokuba, you've cured me. I can now say big words now. Here's an example: I have an extensive family." He grinned at her and she pushed his shoulder and he pushed her back. Téa got up and grabbed the milk and filled Cole's sippy cup.

"Do you have history homework?" Mokuba asked looking at the cover of the book.

"No, I have to study for a test. I still have to play catch up." She said. "Missing so much because of Cole. Appointments and such." She sat back down and opened the book. "That's what I've got to study."

"Is big brother helping you?"

"No. I don't need his help and he has work."

Mokuba smiled. "You really like Seto."

"We've been together for what… a year and three months? Sure. And he's not such a big jerk as he likes the outside world to believe." Cole banged his cup on the table and Téa took it from him. "I just wondered what's going to happen when we graduate."


	27. Hina Matsuri

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone is enjoying the extension, because I only own what's mine, no more, no less. I know, I've been bad with the updating, but it was the holiday and that's family time. Boo... hiss.. just kidding! On with the story...**

He tapped the end of his pen against the desktop; he had been there for hours now. The morning was inching nearer towards noon. He decided that as soon as it reached twelve o'clock he would head home. He would take a break from his office duties and relax. Téa would be out with her mother by the time he arrived at the mansion. He would pretty much be alone, except for the help, but they would be in the other part of the house, most likely playing poker or some game that risked the money they earned. He put his pen down and looked at his laptop screen and clicked the save button. He ejected the disk and opened his briefcase and tossed it inside before closing the top. There was a brief knock on his door before it opened, his secretary smiled and stepped inside. Making her way to the desk she flashed him a smile before asking if he wanted her to order his lunch.

"No, Alice. I'll be going home… now." He shut down his laptop and closed it. He opened the bottom drawer and placed the notebook inside and shut the drawer and locked it. He got up from his chair and lifted his briefcase. He pulled his blue trench on and wrapped the scarf Téa and Cole had got him. She smiled at him, one hand holding her wrist. "Yes, I feel a little ridiculous."

"But she got it for you."

"Correct and her son. Let's leave it at that." She nodded and he left his office, making his way towards the elevator. He stepped inside and remembered when he got stuck inside. He shook that off, it couldn't happen again, not likely. Probability. That was the only word he could think of at this moment. The metal doors closed in front of him and he pressed the B button and the elevator jerked then continued it's way down. When the elevator stopped he waited a bit till the door slid open, he stepped out and walked towards the glass doors. He pushed open the door and an employee greeted him, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorps, grunted and continued his way out of the building and into the parking lot.

The limo was waiting for him. He walked over to the back and opened the door, climbing inside. "Was it a good day, sir?" The driver asked as Kaiba slammed the door shut and leaned back against the leather seats.

"More or less. Let's go home." The driver nodded and pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

Téa was just pulling out of the driveway when Cole began to fidget in his car seat, trying to push of the seatbelt. She sighed, "Stop it, Cole. Keep the seatbelt on." He said his favorite word, the word she dreaded and wished now more than ever that she had never said in front of the boy,

"No!" he said firmly. "Off!"

"Honey, keep the belt on. I'll get it off as soon as we see grandma." She feared that he would have a tantrum, but instead he gave up on taking the belt off and folded his arms, huffing. She closed her eyes for a second and felt relieved. Nothing was worse than your child throwing a tantrum. The ride to where she would be meeting her mother didn't take them very long, within a couple of minutes they were there; it was a matter of parking her car. She found a spot but she would have to walk to the restaurant. She unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door. She stepped out, opened the back door, shut the front door and climbed inside. She unbuckled the seatbelt and lifted Cole out of the seat. She rested him on her lap and grabbed her purse on the floor. She inched out of the car, set one foot at a time on the pavement and stood straight, hitting her head. She swore in her head and bit gently on her bottom lip. She shut the door and pushed the lock button on her key chain. She made her way across the street and ran over to the restaurant. She pulled open the door and shivered. It was windy outside. She lifted Cole a little higher and spotted her mother. She went over to the booth and sat down.

"Téa!"

"Hi." She handed Cole over to her mother and watched her mother shake her son's hand. Téa sat down and rubbed her hands together.

"Did you bring gloves?" Téa shook her head and pulled the beanie of her head. "It's cold out there Téa."

"I know Mom, that's why I put Cole's gloves on."

"Well why didn't you dress properly."

"Because… I had to get Cole ready—" she looked up and saw her father making his way towards them. "Daddy?"

"Hey. Ah, there's my grandson." Téa grinned and moved over. "He's getting big."

"Yes. He is." The waitress then walked over to them.

"I see your party is here. Ready to order, I can start you off with drinks."

* * *

Téa walked over to her car and got inside. She shut the door with one hand while the other stuck the key in the ignition. She frowned, but also felt a little relieved. She had just given her son over to her parents for the weekend. It was nice not to have to deal with him but she also missed him, this was what came from motherhood, she didn't want him but at the same time she needed him terribly. She could do without the bad things, like the "N" word, no, and the tantrums and the messes. She weaved her way back into traffic and sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. She fixed her mirror and pressed hard on the gas, the faster she got home the better. She turned her car hard and rolled into the quiet neighborhood. She relaxed on the gas and turned into the gateway, it opened and she pulled it. She parked the car and sat back, letting out a breath. She shut the engine off and opened the car door. She slipped out and grabbed her jacket and shut the door. She walked over to the front door and up the steps. She was about to push open the door when it opened. He blinked at her. "Oh, Seto, you're home."

"Hmm. Yeah." She pushed past him and he closed the door, turning and following her with his eyes. "Where's Cole?"

"With my parents." She walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door and pulled out the pitcher of ice tea. She shut the fridge and grabbed a cup, pouring herself a glass. She sat down on the stool and took a deep drink.

"You okay?" she set down the glass and poured her self more ice tea.

"Fine." Suddenly Mokuba came rushing inside. There was this big bright smile on his face. "What's up Mokuba?" He looked at Téa.

"Even better. Can we go to the park? Please!"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise," Téa looked at Seto and he shrugged.

"It's up to you."

"Why do I feel like you two are setting me up for something."

"Well go change or something."

"You mean we can go?"

"Sure, why not." Téa got up from her seat and exited the kitchen. She headed up the stairs, beginning to pull her shirt off as she reached her floor. She opened her door and went to go put on her denim skirt and her knee high tan boots. She pulled on her blue baby-doll tee and grabbed her white sweatshirt and zipped it up. She headed down the shut her light off and walked over to the next room and closed the door, running her hand over the doorknob. She ran over to the stairs and bounded down. She found the two already wearing their coats.

"Good thing those are flat, we're walking."

"We are." Seto nodded, confirming his brother's words. Mokuba pulled the door open and once they were all out Seto shut and locked the door. Mokuba ran up ahead and Seto extended his arm. Téa looked down to see his hand open, she smiled and put her hand in his, he closed his fingers around her hand and they walked, Seto shoving his other hand into his jacket pocket. They followed Mokuba in complete silence.

* * *

Serenity smiled brightly over at her brother as his arm locked around with his girlfriend's. "Thanks, Joey!"

"Well it is Hina Matsuri, Girl's Festival. This is da day I pray for da happiness and prosperity of my little sis and ta help ensure dat she grows up healthy and beautiful. Oh, that's too late, she already did dat half." Serenity smiled and playfully pushed her brother back.

"Well, it's still fun to get out of the house and all your friends are here to." It was true Joey invited everyone, Mai, Yugi, Tristan and Duke, Bakura, Yami and Zahra too.

"Yeah, but Téa ain't here." While they continued walking behind them Téa, Kaiba and Mokuba passed them from behind.

"This is for you."

"For me?"

"You're family too, now." Mokuba said opening his arms wide.

"This Hina Matsuri."

"Yup!" She smiled at him. "That and we all needed to get out of the house." Téa nodded and they started walking again. Her fingers locked with Seto's and the three of them continued walking.


	28. Now You Know

**Disclaimer: (Opens her arms wide and goes flying backwards, clutching ****HUGE Kaiba and Téa plushies! Squeals as she goes flying backwards.) Hooray! Giant Kaiba and Téa and they're all mine! (Slams into the wall) Ohh… ow… so fun. (Huggles her big plushies) Thank you, Mog! Here is chapter 28… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Blah… blah… blah.**

Zahra followed Yami to the bench and they sat down, the others were walking around and they had slipped away only moments ago. She held the doll in her hands and looked up at him as he leaned back and closed his eyes. She set the doll down and drew her legs up onto the bench, tucked behind herZahra grabbed hold of his hand and his eyes opened and he looked over at her. "You've been quiet." She said softly. He didn't respond, his fingers closed around her hand and he gave her small hand alittle squeeze, closing his eyes again. "You're thinking about her—aren't you?" his eyes flew open, the brilliant of the violet contorting with the gold of the sunlight. He looked at her and she looked sad. He slipped his hand from hers and shoved it into his pockets. "It's okay, Yami."

"No, it isn't Zahra. I shouldn't do it; she made it clear enough that she didn't want to be with me. I sort of feel like it was a waste to come back here. We should have stayed in Egypt."

"I won't accept that you've given up! You are not a quitter… things got in the way, her child and everything. You need to pick yourself up out of the dirt and dust yourself off and get back in there until she understands that you're real about the feelings you have."

"Zahra…" his gaze went skyward and he shook his head before looking back at her soft dark face. "What about you?"

"I get it, Yami, I'm not the one you want, but… we're still friends."

"Never question that. You were there for me when I was lost in Egypt, without you and Doctor Z, I'd probably still be wondering out there." She smiled at him and leaned forward, her hands ever so gently cupping his face. She quickly pressed her lips to his, held it for a second then pulled away, smiling shyly at him.

"Go be happy." He nodded and got up and traced his finger under her jaw before running off. She pressed her hands against her face and took a breath. Did she have to be so selfless when it came to him?

Yami pushed through a crowd and skidded to a halt. Why was he abandoning everyone when he wasn't even sure where Téa was? He buried his hand into his pocket and yanked the cell phone out and dialed her number. He wondered if it was still the same number, he waited while it rang...

* * *

Téa's pinky finger hooked around Seto's and he cast a glance at her and she smiled. "I'm ready to go home." Mokuba suddenly announced, dropping onto a bench and pulling his sneaker off. His brother frowned, as if he really did anything but and looked at Téa.

"Yeah, me too." She said raising both her arms above her head, stretching. She let out a yelp as he wrapped both his arms around her stomach and pulled her to him; he was about to kiss her when her cell phone went off. Mokuba let out a sigh of relief.

"Both of you are trying to blind me or make me sick, I swear." He put his sneaker back on and announced he was going to run to the bathroom. Seto took a seat on the bench as Téa gave him a look. He shrugged and leaned back.

"Hello?" her eyes widen when she recognized the voice on the other side. Her lips formed the first part of his name, but no sound came out. The other side was a little staticy, perhaps from all the people who were passing her with their own cell phones out. Her grip tightened slightly on the pink plastic.

"_Where are you?" _she could hear him ask over the line. Her whole body was shaking, the sound of his voice, the flood of old feelings, like an old scar opening and blood pouring over the skin.

"Here." She could hear herself say. She just wanted to hang up, push him out of her memory. She hadn't seen him since before the family gathering.

"_Where's here_?"

"The Hina Matsuri._"_

"_Me too, with Yugi and everyone…"_ Yugi and everyone…? Joey must have brought them along while he treated Serenity. She took a deep breath concentrating, she had to be strong, but that was hard to do when Yami made her feel so weak.

"Don't find me." She hung up quickly and looked at her boyfriend who was throwing her a concern look. She pocketed the cell phone again and she walked over to him, her hands slipping into his. He closed his fingers around hers, his thumb pressing against her index finger's knuckle.

"Are you all right, who was on the phone?"

"No one, wrong number." His eyebrows knitted together. "I'm okay, really it wasn't anyone." She bent down and locked her lips with his. He released her hands and brought them up to her back, running them up the arch of her back as she bent over him, her own hands slipped up his shoulders and he suddenly pulled her to him, deepening the kiss, absorbing her body heat. He had developed a liking for kissing; it was his favorite thing to do with her. Her hands traced up the back of his neck and her fingers tangled in his soft russet hair.

Yami came running up and through the parting of the crowd and much to his surprise he could see her, the woman he loved and hands wrapped around her back, pressing against her shoulder blades. He could actually feel his heart sinking from where it sat and as it fell he could also feel his chest tighten so that his heart wouldn't be able turn back. He shut his eyes tightly and it had to be the worst pain he had ever felt, there was no comparison to what he was feeling at this moment, his eyes opened, glazed over with tears, but through blind eyes he could see her pull away and straddle his lap, the crowd swallowed them whole but after a moment the crowd scattered again. The man was Seto Kaiba, his face pressing against Téa's, this strange look on his face, strange only because it was never really shown, anyone could imagine a smile but to witness it, on Seto Kaiba, none the less, it was shocking, he looked content to be holding the girl of his foe. She moved off his lap when Mokuba came running towards them. She grabbed his hands and they walked over to meet Mokuba halfway. Yami turned on his heel and decided to go back to the apartment. He didn't want to be here anymore. He simply couldn't understand why she was with his and Yugi's rival? How did this happen? He had to find out. That was all to it.

* * *

**I know it's short… but I've kind of ran out ideas… I wanted to make it longer and I tried and failed. I'm upset with myself too don't worry. Oh… I think I'm going to start needing more space between writing so I can have more ideas, don't worry, I still know which direction the story is going.**


	29. No Need To Hide

**I'm so glad Yoursolastsummer is happy with me again. Anywho... here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Waves arms about) Not mine! Not mine! Not mine!**

He came to stop and bent down, hands on kneecaps, his breathing ragged. The wind was blowing a little fiercer now. It seemed to be as angry as him and why shouldn't he be? Her, the woman he wished he hadn't shoved away in his friend's high school life was with his rival throughout the high school scene. He had beaten him at ever turn in the game of Duel Monsters and yet now his rival had the one thing he now hopelessly wanted to be by his side until life stole her from him. He reached his hand out and fingertips felt wood and he clung to the seat of the bench and sat down. He pressed his hands against his face as he drew up his legs, his knees pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. A tear dropped from the heavens as quickly as a flying arrow, straight down between his eyes and it was just the first before several followed the firsts lead. Before he knew it he was drenched with rain, thunder echoed behind the clouds. He dropped his hands from around his knees and brought them down his shoes touched the ground and he sighed, dragging his palms down his face, breathing in the chilled air. He couldn't stand it. Not her, not her with him. Not Téa Gardner with Seto Kaiba. Lovers. They were lovers; the look on Kaiba's face was a peaceful one. Like he would never let Téa go, he wouldn't make Yami's mistake.

* * *

Téa let out a brief scream as ice water splashed over her like a cold shower. Mokuba bolted into the limo and Seto pushed Téa forward, guiding her into the limo, he followed in after her and slammed the door shut. "That was a freak of nature." Téa told Mokuba who smiled at the idea. "I've never seen it rain like that." She sighed, rain usually started with a few quick drops before cascading down, not just one and then the shower. She was suddenly worried about her son, he was with his grandparents and she was with Seto and Mokuba. She didn't like being separated from her child. The silence in the limo seemed to drag out as Seto pulled Téa a bit closer to him when he noticed her shaking. She smiled and closed her eyes, her head dropping to his shoulder, he pushed away soaked russet hair that stuck to her cheek and kissed her forehead. Suddenly it was a ring tone that broke the silence. It was coming from Téa. She sat up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"_Where are you?_"

"I'm heading home."

"_Where's Cole?_"

"At my parents, they get him for the weekend."

"_No, I do, this is my weekend with him._"

"I promised them, Aki. Leave it alone you have your daughter. You can see Cole next weekend."

"_Téa!_"

"I'll call you tomorrow,"

"_Don't you hang up, Téa!_" She unwrapped a candy from its wrapper and placed it on the receiver and began twisting it in her fingers making a static sound. "I'm—losing—Aki? —Aki?" she hung up the phone while he continued to scold her about not hanging up, which she did anyways.

"You're bad." Mokuba pointed out.

"Oh? Did you want to talk to him?"

"No."

"Then leave me be." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back, the rest of the ride was nice and quiet, heat seeping from the vents.

* * *

Yugi looked up from his dinner when the door to the turtle shop swung open. There stood Yami with this distained look on his face, his hair was covering his eyes, rainwater dripping from it; he was soaked from head to toe. Yugi jumped from his seat and ran over to the pharaoh. "Yami! What happened, Zahra called, worried about you and well you weren't answering your cell." Yami turned his head to the side, his eyes staring blankly to the side, his mouth a thin slash. Yugi drew in a breath, a little fearful; he loosened his grip on Yami's jacket sleeves and stepped back. "Yami?"

"I think she might love him."

"Love him? Who… what are you talking about?" He shook his head and slide to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Yugi looked down at him, unclear what to do. He walked away and headed up the stairs, leaving the pharaoh to think. When he came back down the stairs he had a towel in his hands. "Come on, get up." He extended his hand to one of his closet friends. Yami stared at the floor a little longer before taking Yugi's hand and getting up from the floor. "Go take a shower and put on some dry clothes." Yami took the towel and headed upstairs and Yugi walked back over to the table and picked up the phone and called Téa. It took a moment for her to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Téa, its me, do you think you could head over."

"_I don't think so Yugi, it's down pouring right now, better safe than sorry. I can stop by tomorrow if that's okay!_" suddenly she made a loud shriek and she scorned someone. "_I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow._"

"Okay, talk to you then." He hung up and he wondered if the previous spirit was talking about Téa loving someone… was she back with Aki? No, that couldn't be it… Aki was married with a child of his own now. So who could it be? Yugi sighed and heard the shower turn on. He couldn't believe how Yami looked, he had never seen him that troubled before and they had all been in some tight and dangerous spots before and now… well, this was completely different than those times, this seemed to rip the pharaoh to the core.

* * *

Téa lay on her stomach on her bed and closed her eyes, running her fingers over the cover of the baby book, before opening it. Her son was so cute. She flipped through the pages slowly seeing his gap toothed smiles in almost every picture. Her favorite pictures were the ones she took of him whilst he slept. She sort of missed him right now and hoped he wasn't crying from the thunder that rumbled in the darkening sky. She looked up when her door creaked open and she smiled as Seto gave her this almost smile and she waved him in. He walked over to her and she shut the baby book, sitting up. He sat on the edge of the bed and turned his head slightly to the side and leaned in close giving her this barely touching lips soft kiss. She smiled and pressed her lips closer to his and pulled back, brushing back lose strands of her hair and tucking them behind her ear. "Lonely?" she smiled as he picked up the book and opened it.

"It's only two days but it still does feel longer." She drew her knees up to her chest, tugging on the folds of her shorts. "Wouldn't you miss Mokuba if he were away from you?"

"Yeah. So why don't you spend tonight with me?" she eyed him and he shrugged. "I'm serious. I mean are you going in here forever."

"Not if your implying something." He chuckled and took her hand in his, running his thumb up her finger and stopping at the knuckle.

"I'm not, you could just… fall asleep in my arms."

"If that's what you want."

"Sometimes… most times it is." He kissed the pulse in her neck and her eyes drifted shut, this silly smile on her lips.

"Well… when do you want me to?"

"Tonight." He slipped one arm under her legs and the other around her back and he lifted her up, her arms draped around his neck and she giggled as he carried her out of her room, switching off the light and taking her down the hall down the stairs and into his room.

"Oh, look! It's clean."

"Ha, ha" words, not an actual laugh. He shut the door and brought her to the bed and laid her down. She pulled up and cupped his face, pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back slowly, his hand coming up to rest on her ribs; her shirt had inched up a little on her torso when he had set her down. His hand was cold against her flesh and she moved a little closer to him and he did the same. The kiss was growing intense. She got up on her knees so that she was higher than him; Téa ran her hands down to his neck, his head tilted back, closing his lips repeatedly to her kiss. She stopped kissing him suddenly, just resting her lips against his. Seto wrapped her arms around her stomach and flipped them over until she was resting atop him. Téa slipped down a little till her head rested against his chest.

_What do you know; Seto's the same as me._ She thought as his heart slowly beat inside his chest, heavy and slow. It was actually a peaceful sound. She closed her eyes and tears started to burn her sinuses. _God… am I in love? What happened the last time I was in love? _If only she knew he was as close to her feelings as she was. Only he wasn't upset… he was now comfortable with the way he felt with this young mother now, it no longer scared him… it was like Mokuba… different but the love was the same. Strong and real, he felt her fingers entwine with his and he bent his head down and gently kissed her forehead. This was nice, to just be with without anything having to happen. He wouldn't do anything to ruin it now.

"It's okay Téa. It's okay." She didn't understand, but she didn't have to not right now she didn't. She closed her eyes again and slipped into a warm sleep in his strong arms.


	30. It Could Happen

**Disclaimer: I have no real say in the lives of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters. However I do have this to say:**

**Please don't skewer me! Forgive me! I meant to write, but I met this person and I started going out more and don't worry cause that's all over, biggest mistake of my life and anyways... maybe this is a good chapter and was worth the wait... hmm? Hmm? Anyways without any further ado... I present the latest chapter. Here you go! I'm sorry! (Bows on floor and slitters away)**

She awoke to the soft touch of lips pressing against her exposed skin. Eyes opened slowly revealing diamond blue eyes, sparkling with the sunlight that filtered its way through the barely parted blinds. She could see the white and the blue, forgotten where she had slept last night. It had been Seto's bed she had shared. Nothing, of course, had happened between them. She had just been wrapped up in his arms until the two of them had drifted off into a nice warm, comfortable sleep. Now she could feel his soft, slightly wet lips pressing against her neck, so soft and so tingling. She began to sit up but he pushed her gently back. She turned her head and he came up from kissing her shoulder and stared at her, his fingers brushing her russet locks aside. She smiled at him and he rested his hand against the side of her face, her lips pressing gently against his palm. "Morning." He said softly to her and she smiled, her eyes closing briefly, she snuggled further into the blankets, one of his arms draped around her waist.

"Morning." She repeated softly, having difficulty finding her voice as his deep blue eyes were locked on her, this content look on his face. He leaned in close to her face, eyes closing. He pressed his mouth right up against hers, his hand that was resting on her back came to the back of her head and he shifted her completely on her back. She inhaled deeply as their lips connected again and again. She moaned as his hand came down and his fingers grazed her stomach. Her back arched and she moved her legs until one was wrapped around his leg. She lifted herself up and both arms clung around the back of his neck. The kiss deepened and she sighed as he trailed the hot kiss down to her shoulder. He pushed down the thin strap of her tank top and kissed her shoulder twice. She whimpered from the intense feel and cupped his face, making him look at her, she drew him close and kissed him passionately. He pulled her close. The sexual feelings were growing and neither of them were slowing it down. He grabbed the hem of her top and began to shove it up, he got it over her head before their torso pressed together, his lips against her nape as she held him close, her fingers pushed down at the elastic of his boxers. This would be some morning. She gasped suddenly.

* * *

Yami sat up in bed. He shook his head. This was ridiculous. How was he supposed to let her go? He looked around, his breathing heavy, remembering what he had seen. Téa had been hugging Seto Kaiba, a distant, cold-hearted bastard, who was concerned with only three things: Mokuba, himself and Kaiba Corps. He pushed the blankets off him and he pulled his leather pants on and then the jacket he always wore and headed downstairs. He rubbed his temple with his fingertips and looked up, seeing Zahra. He frowned and walked over to her, embracing her and catching her off guard completely. "Yami… are you all right?"

"She doesn't love me. I've lost."

"Don't talk like that." She paused a second, pushing him back so that she could look at him. "What happened?" she said cupping his face. "Will you tell me?"

"Can we get out of here, Zahra?"

"Sure, let's go get breakfast or something, hmm?"

"That'd be good." He took her hand in his and they walked out of the Turtle Shop. "Can we walk and find a place."

"Yes, of course." The walk was spent in silence, he had only held onto her hand for a little while. They were both hopelessly in love with people who could never love them the way they wanted them to love. Téa would never give her love back to Yami, whom she had loved for as long as she possibly could and Yami would never love Zahra that way. They finally found a small coffee shop; they ordered some coffee and a muffin. Zahra watched him sip his coffee quietly and saying nothing, she coaxed him to tell her something.

"I went to go look for her, I called her cell and she told me to stay away, I guess I should have listened to Téa." He pressed his hands against the hot cup and closed his eyes. "I saw her with Seto Kaiba, I think—I think they're in love."

"Yami—are you positive, maybe they were just talking or something."

"No! No, she was caught up in his embrace he looked so… never in my life have I seen this look on his face. It was strange he looked like he was the happiest man on earth. I've never seen Seto Kaiba smile like that. She was holding him so close; there is defiantly something between the two. I have no doubts." Her heart went out to him, she was sure he now knew how she felt. She bent her head, golden locks falling over her face. "Zahra?" she looked over at him, eyes closed with a tear slipping down the dark complexion of her cheek. "I've been inconsiderate to your feelings. The way I feel right now must be the same feelings you're having." She shook her head.

"No. This isn't about me, it's about you and you're going to deal with this loss. You see for me… just being with you is enough, I don't need anymore." He smiled at her.

* * *

She brushed his stray damp hair from his face tucking the brown locks behind his ear and he smiled down at her. "That was really—" she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling, the blue blankets wrapped tightly around her as he hovered above her. She pressed her fingertip firmly against his firm chest, smiling up at him. He raised his eyebrows briefly, waiting for her to finish whatever it was she had begun to say. Téa looked up so that their eyes were locked, her hands came up, caressing his face, sliding her hands to the back of his neck, her fingers locking together. "Perfect."

"That's what I wanted… I wanted this to be perfect." He told her softly, he looked at his hand as he pressed against her blanket-clad stomach. She brought herself up a little and pressed her lips against his in a tender and loving kiss. So that was what she had been missing out for such a long time. She fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes, still panting from the morning workout. He came down and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her lilac smell. He pressed his lips against her neck, feeling her racing heartbeat from underneath her skin. They both let out an annoyed sigh when his cell phone went off. Seto moved off her and grabbed the phone. "What is it?" he snapped and sat up. Téa rolled on to the other side and bent over the edge of the bed and grabbed her tank. "No! Don't do anything until I get there." He warned. "I'll be right over." He ended the call and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on and went over to the closet. Téa pulled her tank on and then her underwear. She pushed the covers off her body then grabbed the shorts from at the foot of the bed. She pulled them on and Seto walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Sorry about that."

"Seto Kaiba? Apologizing."

"I've only apologized to three people in my life, so you better not complain." He kissed her firmly, his mouth moving up and down slowly, trying to get as close to her as he could without doing the same thing twice. His fingers pushed through her dark locks and he finally stopped kissing her, his nose pressing against hers. He slipped out of her hold and made his way to the bathroom. She heard the water cascade from the showerhead. She heard the shower curtain pull back and then close again. She opened his door and slipped out, shutting the door behind her. She made her way up the stairs and into her own room. She needed a shower to. Pulling the door opened to her room she kicked the door shut again and pulled her tank off and slipped her shorts off, making her way into the bathroom. Moments later she was laying in a tub full of water, covered in bubbles. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Her cell phone, resting on the table next to the tub, suddenly went off. Her blue eyes flew open and she answered her cell.

"Hello? Oh, hi Yugi…" she chewed the inside of her cheek. "Uh… yeah. I didn't forget." She said with a small smile. She had forgotten, well, who could blame her, Seto did seem to find a way to make her forget everything but him and her name. She smiled again and nodded. "I'll be right over." She said, ending the call. She looked at her phone clock. "It's twelve-thirty already?" She grabbed the towel and stood up, wrapping the soft thick towel around her torso and she got out. She ran to the counter, tucking the towel top hem into itself so it wouldn't fall off her body. She grabbed the dryer and turned it on. She looked in the mirror, surprised at how long she had let her hair get. When she was finally dressed she grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs. She pulled her sunglasses out of her purse when she saw how bright it was outside. Seto had already left the mansion, Mokuba had to be at a prep class so it really just left her and she was going out now. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. _Went to the Turtle Shop, don't wait up! Téa._ She capped the pen and made her way out. She got into her car and drove off in the direction of the Turtle Shop. She remembered that Yugi seemed upset the night he called.

Téa finally arrived and when she did she found Yugi waiting outside the door. She turned off her engine and got out of the car. She ran over to him. "Yugi are you all right?"

"I'm fine Téa, it's Yami."

"Yami? No, I don't want to get involved with him again."

"Téa! I've never seen him this down before, he didn't tell me what was up."

"Well, where is he?"

"I'm not sure, I think he went out with Zahra." Her mouth opened then closed. She folded her arms across her chest, staring down at the short boy.

"Zahra? You dragged me out here to talk about someone who is out with his girlfriend." She pondered and clicked her tongue, clearly upset. She made her way back to her car and Yugi ran after her.

"Stop, Yami isn't seeing Zahra, she's just his friend, nothing more, Téa." She glared down at him and he looked at her, wanting her to trust and believe.

"Nothing more? Yugi, I don't think you see the passion in that girl's eyes when she looks at him. She's got it bad."

"That really doesn't matter, Téa. Yami is in love with you and I think this might be why he's down. You rejecting him and all." He shook his head, disappointed in her. "I hate to say it Téa, but you are cruel to him, he only wishes you to think fondly of him."

"I'm not giving myself to a man who left and before he left told me nothing could ever happen between us, spilling words about destiny and such that would get between us. You know what, I'm very content in my life. I have a son who loves me unconditionally and my parents don't hate me so much anymore and then there's…" she trailed off, she still hadn't told anyone about Seto and her. No one outside the Kaiba Mansion knew. She hadn't dared say anything, the way they would look at her… the way… would she be ashamed if her friends for years found out that she was romantically involved with Seto Kaiba? She loved Seto, she shouldn't have any doubts about their relationship, she should be able to run up onto the school rooftop of Domino High and scream out what Seto Kaiba meant to her. She looked down, what Seto Kaiba meant to Cole and her.

"What is it, Téa?" but she didn't answer, she saw Yugi look past her, she turned and she saw Zahra and Yami standing side by side next to each other. Zahra looked at Yami and then back at Téa and smiled thinly before headed inside the shop. Yami's hand tightened into a fist, he was surprised to see her, and Téa folded her arms across her chest once again and looked up a Yami.

"Téa…" he trailed off, surprised to see her there with Yugi.

"Yami, Yugi tells me that you're not yourself. What's the matter did…" she bit her bottom lip gently, trying not to be bitter towards him, he was trying to weasel into her life. "God! Yugi's right!" This made Yugi look at Téa with shock and Yami looked at her with confusion. She rushed over to Yami and grabbed him by the hand "Can we go somewhere and talk. I mean, I haven't really talked to you since you got back to Domino."

"I'd like that." He said, gliding his hand over hers. Her hand so small in comparison to his, Yami smiled up at her and Téa nodded.

"Okay, let's go."


	31. Harder Than Imaginable To Say Goodbye

**I finally got around to updating; you may beat me with this here rolled up newspaper in my hand. I'm so glad MOG reviewed, I'm always happy when I get a laugh! Thanxs! So here you go Ann, my deepest apologizes for making you wait, but I had to get inspired and I have so here is the latest chapter. It's far from over.**

They sat together in the park. Yami was completely uncomfortable, this was the exact same spot he had seen her in Kaiba's embrace. He looked at her as she sat down. Her fingers pushed back locks of her brown hair behind her delicate ear; he could see the pink diamond studs piercing her ear. It suited her, the Dancing Goddess in denim jeans, soft pink pumps and a purple flimsy top under a hip long white jacket. She looked over at him. "So how have you been doing?" she questioned looking over at her long time, long past crush. "You and Zahra seem good together."

"Zahra is just a really good friend, I told you that. You…" he hesitated and then carefully slid his hand on top of hers. She looked into his piercing violet eyes. She swore she could see what would have been if he hadn't left or stalled their relationship. She turned her gaze away. He frowned and decided to go with it, he really didn't have anything to lose, and he had his proof. "You're hiding something, aren't you…Téa?" She looked at him, stunning blue eyes rounded by shock.

"Hiding…?"

"You're with Kaiba aren't you? I saw you that day, in the park." Téa pulled her hand out from underneath his and her hand flew up absent-mindedly to her neck; he could see the locket around her neck, gold and inside that locket was a picture of her and Cole. She looked over at Yami and sighed.

"I love him." She said as simple as it could be put. "I don't know Yami, he was there for me when I was shunned and turned away. I couldn't ask the guys to take me in and he did it… just to do it. He took me in for no real reason at all. There may not be a ring on my finger, but Kaiba and I are family. Cole and Mokuba as well." He shook his head.

"Please. Stop." He looked down at the ground. She looked at him.

"Yami, you were the one who asked." She closed her eyes, men were so… confusing and

"I don't want to hear how you've replaced me in such detail."

"Replaced you? I haven't replaced you at all." She told him, her hand leaving the golden pendant around her neck and her fingertips pressed into his cheek gingerly.

"I shouldn't have come back now... I just thought I'd changed."

"You have changed." Téa smiled thinly at him, her eyes filled with concern, but not over concern. "It was my fault. I upset you."

Yami finally looked back up at her saying with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Well, so we're safe then, cause you'll never do that again." Téa tried to look amused. "But... you're happy?"

A larger smile took place over her solemn dainty mouth. "I am. I can't explain it-"

"It may be better if you didn't." Yami took a deep breath and pushed her hand off her shoulder. Téa face took a sad look

"I missed you, Yami. I wrote you so many letters... but I didn't have any place to send them, you know?" She paused "I couldn't live like that."

He gazed over at her, peering at her from the corner of his eye. "It was stupid to think that you'd just be... waiting." He took a hefty sigh and she locked her fingers with his and he faced her.

"I was waiting. I feel like some part of me will always be waiting for you. Like if I'm old and blue-haired, and I turn the corner in Istanbul and there you are. I won't be surprised. Because... you're with me, you know?

"I know. But now is not that time, I guess."

Téa shook her head. "No." It wouldn't be for a long time. She was in love with Seto Kaiba. The feelings she had felt for Yami were best described as a flower sitting in the sun for years and years without rain, they had shriveled up and died on her. A flower couldn't survive without water. Yami had been the rain that hadn't fallen and the love she felt for him had dried up and crumbled. She loved Seto. Téa bit her bottom lip as he squeezed her hand gently. They looked at each other. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I better take off."

"Oh. When?" He released her hand and stood up.

"Pretty much now. I'm just going to go get Zahra."

"You won't be coming back will you?" She asked, tears filling her sapphire blue eyes.

"No. I'm going to head back to Egypt. I missed you too Téa and I loved you as well. I guess I had been scared and that cost me you." She nodded. Pushing her hands over her face, brushing tears away. Yami leaned over and they hugged briefly before he went his own way, leaving her sitting on the bench. She took a deep breath; Yami was out of her life now. How some it was a gratifying as she thought it would be. All over again, the heartache she felt when he left her the first time was still there, however it was duller than it had been. Téa regained her composure and got up off the bench and walked to her car and got inside. She started the engine when her cell went off. She answered.

"Hello? Hi, Mom. Yeah, I'm coming over now and then I'm going to bring him over to Aki's. No, he got a little upset; he wanted to see his son." She nodded, knowing her mother couldn't see her nod. "I'll talk to you when I get there. Okay, give Cole my love." She ended the call and pulled out of the parking space. She drove towards her parent's home which turned to be a long drive from where she and Yami had had their last conversation. She parked the car and got out, getting hit by a gust of wind. She ran over to the porch and knocked on the door and was greeted with two smiling faces, her mothers and her son's. She reached for her son and her mother handed the boy over. Téa squeezed her golden-brown hair son firmly and he squirmed, he was reaching the terrible twos. She loosened her grip on him and her mother handed her the bag.

"Have you been crying?"

"What! No!" she said a little too quickly, touching her face.

"I see, what happened."

"Nothing mom. Is dad here?"

"No, he's at work."

"Well, then… give him my love. Say buh-bye to grams. Cole."

"Buh-bye." Cole said waving at his grandmother.

"Call me when you get home." Her mother called as Téa made her way back outside, shielding her sun from the chill air. She got her son into the car seat. She fastened the belt and shut the door and got into her car, headed for Aki's place. Jeez, this was hectic all the places she was hauling her car. She couldn't wait to get back home however. Someplace to finally rest given she was pretty much exhausted. She finally pulled into Aki's driveway and raced over to the front door with her son in her arms. She rang the bell and after a few seconds freezing with the raging wind the door opened.

"Aki! Cole's here." Yukari called, raking her long fingers through her long hair. Téa smiled nervously as Yukari let her step inside. "It's cold out there, hmm?"

"Oh, yeah. Windy." Téa chuckled nervously, holding Cole. Yukari looked down at her swelling abdomen. "Can't wait?"

"Oh. Yup, I have experience with Cole and all."

"Not really, other people's children are different." She said and looked away from the wife of her child's father. Aki was drying his hands from sink water. Dark eyes were warmer than the outside weather. He smiled wide and went to his little boy. He took Cole from Téa's arms into his own. Yukari smoothed down Cole's wild sunburst blond hair. The boy smiled at them all. His gapped tooth mouth, she couldn't wait till he had all his teeth. Baby teeth were the best, they just fell out again, so if anything went wrong then she could let it go without permanent damage. Of course he was distressed with the teeth coming up through the gums, but he was comfortable at the moment. "Aki, remember, Cole's teething."

"I know. Come on Cole, let's go to the playroom." Téa followed the pair up the stairs into the playroom, where Aki put their son down on the ground. Cole pushed open the door and ran awkwardly into the room, Aki turned the lights on, admiring his son. "Look how strong he's getting." Téa nodded, rubbing her elbow as Aki crouching next to Cole, who was hovering over blocks.

"Yes, strong. Well, I guess I better get home." She walked over to where her son was seated and bent down, kissing his feathery hair. She smiled and whispered, "Be good. I'll see you Sunday." She straightened and said farewell to Aki before exiting the room. She left the house. Closing the door, she paused, she sighed, the wind had toned it down and she walked over to her car and drove off, back home. When she returned she was home with just Mokuba. "Where is Seto?" She wondered joining Mokuba at the table.

"He said he was going to be late." She nodded, running her fingers through her russet hair. "I'm tired."

"What did you do?"

"Talked with Yami, who's moving back to Egypt, I'll miss him." She paused, drawing another sigh. "Then I picked up Cole and dropped him off at Aki's. Rather exhausting." She got up and scooted the chair back in place. "I'll see you in a while." She said placing a hand briefly on the top of his head as she walked away.

* * *

It was night when Kaiba finally came home, more exhausted than when he left. He sighed, dropped his briefcase and fell into the seat. "Ahh!" came her scream. He was startled and he jumped up and they looked at each other. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he sighed, sitting back down.

"'Sorry' again?" she wondered crawling over to him, looking at him. He gave her a sidelong glance then leaned back into the sofa and closed his sapphire blue eyes. "Rough day at work."

"Pretty much." He said, his eyes still closed. She continued to look at him then sighed.

"Me too, I miss Cole, had to drop him off with his father." She took a long pause. "I missed you too." That made him open one eye and look at her, she gave a small smile and rested against his chest, closing her eyes. He draped one arm around her and closed his open eye.

"I missed you, too."


	32. Good News? Bad News?

**Kineticfairy: Okay everybody, (Chuckles nervously) Let's not bicker and fight over who forgot to update what…**

**Kaiba: You're the one who didn't update and I warned you to update before an angry mob of reviewers showed up at your door.**

**Kineticfairy: Whoa, it's not my fault I happen to write well, or have a good plot going or whatever it is that keeps this nice mob from walking away.**

**Kaiba: If you didn't want to be hassled you shouldn't have posted the story.**

**Kineticfairy: (through gritted teeth) Kaiba-kun, I think I'm falling out of love with you.**

**Kaiba: (gasping) Oh, Kineticfairy… say it isn't so!**

**Kineticfairy: 'fraid so Kaiba. His name is Jak.**

**Kaiba: Where does Jak boy live?**

**Kineticfairy: In Games, under Jak and Daxter… that's where! Trust me Kaiba, this is one guy I don't think you can kick his ass.**

**Kaiba: (Glaring) We'll just see about that, I never lose a fan girl! (Storms off)**

**Well, here we go… the chapter I'm sure this here mob was waiting so impatiently for…**

Téa sat on the floor off the bathroom. Tears were streaming down her face and she was chocking on sobs, she didn't want to worry anyone in the mansion, not that Seto was home, to worry about her. She breathed in and extended her legs, just letting the tears fall as her right hands' fingers clenched and unclenched around something in her hands. She wasn't sure if this was the best news of her life… or very well the worst. She just wasn't sure. She loved Seto, right?

"Téa, Téa, you've been in there for an hour, what are you doing?" Mokuba demanded, pounding on the door. His sharp voice and constant pounding had sent her heart racing. As dear as Mokuba was to her he sure did know how to scare the hell out of her. Téa quickly wiped all her tears away and jumped to her feet, closing the robe around her body. She drew in another breath and pocketed whatever she was trying to conceal. She plastered on this big smile, shook out her hair and opened the door. Mokuba stood before with this concern look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, it was more like a glare, something that Seto took up when in the presence of Yugi and the others.

"What?" Mokuba sighed and pushed her forward and wondered into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Téa shrugged and entered the living room. She wished she had more friends that were girls, but she wasn't into all of that socializing, being as content with her own friends as she was. Out of High school her social life seemed to deplete and Seto wasn't interested in any of the galas that were thrown together for his company. And a huge plus was because she had to take care of Cole who was busy over with his father and his step-family. Sometimes Téa worried if her three year old was happier with Yukari and her two children and another on the way. Aki had a daughter now, two years younger than Cole and a newborn, Téa wondered if they ever gave it a rest. Téa was unaware of what this day was going to lead her to, a strange twist of fate was congregating around her and seeping off like destruction, but she couldn't sense it and she couldn't see it.

The suddenly opened and Seto appeared in the doorway, looking exhausted as usual. She walked over to him and slid a hand up his shoulder. "Tough day?"

"Per usual." He stated, setting down his briefcase and loosening his tie. "Do you ever feel like the day is just going to get worse?"

"More than you know…" she fretted now telling him about her discovery. He was tired and didn't look like he was ready for such news. She slipped his jacket off and pulled him into the living room and had him sit down. She returned moments later with black, sugarless, bitter coffee. He took the mug from her hands and sipped it gently. Her eyes widen.

"Do you… love me?" It wasn't an emotion he went around proclaiming or even whispering. He looked at her and sighed. It was as if the very word offended him.

"You know I do… what's wrong?"

"I never hear you say it."

"I've said it." He snapped, not out of anger, out of defense. Seto was just defensive. He didn't mean to be but, Gozoboro had ruined his childhood rather well. "What's wrong." He asked, setting the mug down and putting all his attention on her. Téa's eyes widen and she shook her head and got up.

"Nothing." She headed up the stairs. Téa entered the room that used to be hers before she moved in permanently with Seto. She laid stomach first on the bed, burying her face the pillow and just let the tears fall, muffling her sobs. No more than a minute later the door opened and she felt someone sit on the bed next to her. The hand hesitantly rested on the curve of her back. She felt lips press against her ear and hot air on her skin when he spoke.

"Tell me. I do care, Téa." She faced him, he moved just in time so her head wouldn't smack his. The tears sparkled in her massive blue eyes; he touched her face and hated seeing her cry. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and buried her face into his chest. He was uncomfortable, but he needed her to know he loved her so he allowed her to cry as much as she could before she could even utter a word to him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"I hate myself, I hate my body. I think it's against me in every action I take—" she began to go on like this in a heat of anger and causing him much confusion that he had to interrupt her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaiba! I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant." His bottom jaw dropped, making his mouth an open cavern. Tears started to flow, but her expression was angry.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?" she showed him the test. "Those things can be inaccurate, did you see a doctor?" she ran her hand up her left arm nervously.

"No."

"Please go see a doctor, we can set an appointment up tomorrow and—"

"No, I can't tomorrow. I have to pick up Cole."

"All right, the day after then and I'll even go with you." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, Téa, really. You have to know I love you, even if I don't always say it." She nodded and walked back over to him and enfolded him in her arms, kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Even with the knowledge that his girlfriend may very well be pregnant he still wanted her like any man wanted a woman. He pushed off her robe and lifted her tank above her head, moving his mouth down to her neck. Maybe he should wait until she got tested, but even then he couldn't… he wanted her now. Maybe somewhere unknown to him and hidden in his self-conscious he wanted her to be with his child. Just maybe. Lucky for him they were interrupted by Mokuba walking in. His eyes widen and Seto pressed Téa against him so to hide her.

"Oh my God." He said very slowly, walking backwards and shutting the door. "I didn't see anything!" He screamed. "I heard crying and yelling! I was very worried!" He screamed again and they could hear footfalls on the stairs. Seto winced when they heard tumbling; Mokuba must've tripped over his feet or something because he also screamed out.

"I'm okay. Don't get up, stay where you are."

"I think he's going to need a minute." Seto said looking into her eyes.

"No more likely a day. However the mood is destroyed." She pulled out of his arms and put her shirt back on and the robe over her body. Seto watched her leave the room, probably to get more appropriately dressed, which brought Seto back to the reality that he may soon be a father and he wasn't even engaged to Téa, never the less married to the girl. He was going to have to remedy that, even if she wasn't pregnant, he had gone this long without taking the next step and this was just a push to get him to finally ask her to mean so much more to him.

**There! Now stop telling me to update, how about reviews? I'd like you to comment my story not just tell me you enjoy reading it. It would mean a lot to me; even get me back into the writing spirit. I love you all for staying with me this long, so please, let's work together. You review, I write.**

**p.s. I still LOVE Kaiba!**


	33. Impacting Downfall

**Heya there. I was working my way up to this part. I wanted it to turn out really good, so here we are. I'm sure your gonna hate me for it, but it has to be done. I've been writing it this way forever, even before I started posting. It was ****inevitable** **that it turn out this way. Please send all your hate mail to my law-talking guy... (he's imaginary) If you don't think I cried writing this and listening to the Freshmen at the same time you are so mistaken! I bawled my eyes out!**

Téa woke up early, the sound of the alarm buzzed irritably in her ear. She lifted her head and looked over at Seto, resting peacefully. How he could block that sickening sound out was beyond her. She set it for the simple reason of today she had to go and pick Cole up from his father's. She shoved the covers off her body and rolled off the bed lazily, clumping to the floor. Her arm rose up and slammed down hard on the snooze. Today was Seto's day off, no wonder he told her that he'd go to the doctors with her. She rose up off the floor and made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned up, taking a quick shower ad got dressed. She dried her hair and ran a brush through the tangles the heated air left. She grabbed her jacket and left the room as quietly as she could, shutting the door. She stopped on the other side, her hand barely off the golden door knob. She opened the door and grabbed her keys off the counter and tried again, with much success she managed to leave the mansion and get in her car, so far so good.

Téa turned the radio on and soft rock seeped out the system. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, pausing at the stop light. She only had a few more turns to make before she reached Aki's. She smiled warmly as the sun broke from behind the clouds, filling the area with golden warm light. Téa was happy enough reaching Aki's place. It was better for her to be in out, they had their own life, their own children. Téa decided Cole really needed more attention and Seto gave him that, even if he still had Mokuba to pay attention to as well. She pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Leaving the engine running, Téa got out of the car and ran up to the door, knocking four times rapidly on the door. She folded her arms, it was still chilly, and it was early in the morning. The door opened, revealing a tired looking Aki. He smiled, running his hand over the left side of his face and yawning.

"He's all ready for you." He yawned again, opening the door for her. Téa opened her arms to her little boy and held him; he yawned and rested his head against her shoulders, letting his eyes closed. Téa smoothed down his brownish-blond hair. She loved her little boy so dearly.

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"He's my son, I love him." Her eyes lit at that. Aki may have loved another woman now and she may love Kaiba, but what they shared and would always share for the remainder of their lives would be the love they had for the child they had created together. He bent over and kissed Cole on the crown of his growing locks. The bangs swayed over his eyes as he snuggled closer to his mother. Téa pulled away and left the house. She seated Cole in securely and closed the door behind her. She pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road, Aki watched silently for a moment, something tugged at the corners of his mind but he shrugged it off and went back inside.

Téa shifted back comfortably in her seat, she checked the rearview mirror and watched Cole sucking away lightly on his thumb that had found its way into his mouth. She sighed; if she were pregnant again she would be able to give Cole a little brother or even a sister. She smiled at the thought of having a little girl. She could see Kaiba treating their daughter like a little princess, buying her little dresses and such. He was good to Cole, if not a tad distance. She couldn't blame him for being that way, it was in his nature and well, Cole wasn't even his son, so he was pretty good about all that. She pressed on the gas without looking back on the road.

It was strange how the smallest things could make the biggest outcomes in the world, be it your world or everyone's world. A truck was going its way, Téa's light had never changed green, but she was so wrapped up in thought she just… drove. The Truck horn blared and Téa only had a second to react and that was to look at the on coming truck.

* * *

He rose up from his bed, eyes wide and sweat beaded on his forehead and shoulders. He looked down to see her missing from his side. Some terrible feeling shivered down his spin and through his being. He tossed the covers off and pulled his jeans on and a tight tee. He ran towards the door and pulled it open and bounded down the stairs. He made his way to the front of the main door, he opened that door and stared out into the dawn, a chilly wind blew across the area, chilling him to the bone. Mokuba came out of his room and stared down at his big brother. "Seto?" He whispered looking at the back of his brother, who just stood there, staring out into space, eyes narrowed, and his heart rapidly beating in his chest.

* * *

Aki looked up from Yukari's hands and his eyes clouded over. "Aki, you okay?" He shook his head and looked at his wife, his daughter seated between them wrapped her arms around Aki's.

"Yeah… I… I don't know." He confessed, looking at her. She pressed her forehead against his and he started breathing heavily, not understanding this feeling that suddenly came over him like a rainstorm.

* * *

Sirens blared loudly around the crash side. An officer ran over and opened the smashed in front door. The ambulance stopped behind the car as another drove in. A swarm of people stood behind the yellow police tap, trying to see what had happened. The officer glared at them, though they didn't care or even notice. He waved over the people pulling the table bed over to wreaked car, while the other ambulance attended to the truck-driver. The officer looked down at the unconscious woman; he pressed his fingers to her bloody throat and let out a relief sigh. "She's alive." He yelled to the approaching paramedics.

"Okay Daniel, why don't you get that back door open and we'll pull her out." Daniel nodded and moved behind them as they got to work freeing the woman from the seatbelt and then the car. Daniel gasped.

"Shit! It's a kid." He tried to open the back door but it wouldn't budge. He ripped his hat off his head and wrapped his hand in it and busted open the car window and brushed away the stray glass and reached in, getting the seatbelt off he lifted the toddler out of the car carefully. He held the limp child and checked for a pulse just as another ambulance drove up. "He's not breathing! Medic!" He cried out, laying the child on a clear patch of pavement as firefighters came and began to extinguish the fires on the vehicles and around them. Two more paramedics that arrived came by his side.

"Here, let us." He moved over and watched impatiently as they began their work to revive the still child. He looked over to see the woman getting strapped to the bed table. He hoped for her sake and the child's that he would recover.

"Nothing."

"Try again." Daniel looked back and never the praying type began to do so. He wanted God to be there now, to do what he did best; perform miracles.

* * *

She woke in a hospitable bed and she couldn't remember anything. She hurt all over and she looked down to see her wrist bandaged up and a syringe injected in her arm and a clear bag dripping clear liquid. She touched her face to find it taped. A medical tape across the bridge of her nose, one on her cheek and her head bandaged tightly with gauze, suddenly she began to cry, remembering she was bringing Cole home. Where was her son, she began to scream for him. The doors opened with two nurses, staring wide eyed at her. "You gave us a scare there." the older one with curly gray hair announced, putting her hands on her shoulder.

"Where is my son?" Téa wept, holding her hands out.

"Oh." The younger one with course black hair looked over at the other, she looked sadden.

"What! What?" Téa demanded, finding more tears fell from her eyes and down onto her skin and blankets. The younger one came to her and sat on the edge of the bed, the other closed the door behind her as she left. The name tag read Yukino. Yukino took Téa by the hands and rubbed them with her thumbs.

"I'm so sorry, miss. The paramedics tried very hard, they were so good."

"What are you saying?" Her eyes began to close as more tears spilled.

"Your son didn't make it. He'll be sleeping forever now." She said softly and as gently as she could. Téa fell forward, crying loudly and burying her face in Yukino's thigh. Yukino stroked her hair.

"What did I do? What happened!" she sobbed painfully.


	34. Life Just Won't Stop

**I'm very happy with the reviews I've been getting, their more involved with the story, instead of the demanding of updating, which only tells me that you enjoy reading. I was so sad with what I did that I'm punishing myself by repeating The Freashmen by The Verve Pipe. So here is the next chapter.**

Shesat up in the hospitable bed, her eyes faded of all shining light; the doctors kept observe her, making sure she would recover. Tears not fallen started filling her blue eyes, remembering that she had just lost her son. Why does the sun go on shining? Why do the birds go on singing? Waking up in the morning she wondered why everything was the same as it was. She couldn't understand why life was going on the way it did. Why did her heart go on beating, why did her eyes cry, didn't they know it was the end of the world? She had just lost her only child. She had lost her baby because of her stupid mistake. Tears slipped silently down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them, because she wasn't going to stop crying. The door opened too quickly, enough to surprise her as more tears slid down her face. It was Aki. What was she going to tell him, what she was…? He grabbed her around the arms brutally pulling her forward, close to his face. His eyes were dark and clouded with rage. "Do you know what they did this morning, do you have any idea what they said to me?" he snapped, making fear fill her dazzling blue eyes clouded by tears, she whimpered under his grasp. He was hurting her. "Do you know that they told me," his voice began to crack, "my son was dead?" his yell came to a whisper as he repeated, "my son is dead, Téa."

She didn't know what to say to him, he was scaring her, hurting her, telling her things she already knew. Aki's rage spiked again when all she did was quiver her bottom lip and whimper. "Are you even listening you me! You killed my son! You killed him. They doctors burst into the room, two male nurses grabbed Aki around the wrists, prying his hands off her shoulders and dragging him out of the room screaming. "You killed Cole, You killed my son!"

"He's my son, too." She whispered, chocking on her tears.

"Miss Gardner, I'm sorry." Her doctor told her, looking down at his clipboard. He moved closer to her. "Do you need anything?" she shook her head, what could he do? What could anyone do for this undying pain that shattered her poor heart? She felt as though she could die. "I have something to ell you. It's not much, but I think it'll relieve the pain you feel."

"Nothing could do that, you heard him. I killed my only child."

"I don't know the man, Miss Gardner, but I do believe he doesn't mean it. He just lost his son, it can snap anyone's nerves, and people deal with the loss of a loved one very differently." She just looked at him; suddenly she cupped her face in both hands and cried. He touched her shoulder. "I want you too know that you didn't lose your child." She looked at him, confusion written on her face. "Your child… survived." He touched her lightly on the stomach, raising his eyebrows. Her eyes widen slightly and she looked from his hand to his face. He removed his hand and nodded. She gasped, her fingers gingerly touching her lips. He walked away, giving her some alone time, the moment he shut the door it opened a few seconds later, shock still visible on her features. Seto's child had survived, her baby boy died and their child survived. She looked at him, his face fused with sorrow and confusion. He shut the door behind him slowly and made his way over to him. He hesitantly touched her shoulder and she embraced him crying out loud, tears escaping. He held her back and bowed his head, blue eyes closing. He breathed a sigh, she was alive and he loved her more than ever.

He let her cry until she was all cried out for the day, let her hold him in silence until she could manage a word. "Seto… I'm pregnant… our baby survived… but Cole—" She wept and he shushed her.

"I know. You don't have to mention it if the pain is still fresh." She nodded, drying her pale face. He reached for her hand, running his fingers over her. Her son was dead and… he was going to be a father. He sighed and wrapped her in his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Aki blames me."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But it was! I wasn't paying attention, I was distracted and I went before the light was green. My son is dead and it's my fault. I wish… I wish I could go back and change." She sniffed, trying to restrain her tears.

"What do you want to do?"

"A funeral, I want to be able to bury my son." She inhaled and let go of him, pulling back. Seto nodded and touched her face. Blue locked with blue. He put both his hands tentatively on her face and kissed her. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding them closed when he finally pulled away.

"I'm glad you're okay, I don't know what I do without you Téa. I don't… I don't know how I'd go on without you."

"You seemed okay before we even could stand each other."

"Don't say that… don't mock my feelings, they aren't easily given out."

"I'm sorry Seto, it's just I lost my Cole."

"I know that Téa, the pain just doesn't hurt you… I have a heart and I did love that little boy, because he was a part of you… because he was a good kid. But I want to marry you Téa and I want us to raise our child together. I want to be with you."

"I want that too, but—" Seto nodded and stood.

"I'm going to go home, for Mokuba." He turned and began to leave.

Téa quickly grabbed his arm and he looked back at her. How many times had those tears traced down her face? "Please… don't leave me alone? I couldn't bear it. I wanna go home." He sat back down and enveloped her in his arms again.


	35. The Loss Of A Child

**Due to the fact that I do not own Yu-gi-oh I am required to say that I make no such claim.**

**I believe this was what you reviewers were asking for, so here is the latest chapter.**

Mokuba sat on the sofa a book held by his small hands. Téa was coming home tonight, she was well enough to leave the hospitable to return. All Seto had told him was that there had been a car accident that both Téa and Cole had been involved in. He asked if they were okay, the outcome of the crash had been that Téa had survived but Cole had not. Tragedy struck in the places it had no right too. There was nothing Mokuba could do, nothing the doctors could have done! He hated this feeling of helplessness, He slammed the book down and stood walking to the windows, and he pulled open the curtain and could see the limo driving up. All he wanted now was to be there for his friend, this girl who had looked out and helped and cared for him long before she could even stand the reclusive Seto Kaiba. Mokuba would do anything for Téa if she needed him. But what help could he really be when all she would ask for is Cole return, his return to her arms so that she could hold him tightly in her embrace.

Mokuba went outside just as Seto was helping Téa out of the car, her body leaning on his for support, she looked pale and thin. Mokuba's heart went out to her when her blue eyes were sparkling with tears. Seto looked forlorn as he helped his girlfriend inside of the mansion. Téa was seated on the sofa and Mokuba fell into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Téa! I'm so very sorry." Her eyes pinched closed and she held the boy close. Whimpering and trying not to shed anymore tears. She wanted to cry until there was no cry left in her. Seto pulled them apart and looked down at his brother.

"Help me in the kitchen, Mokuba." Mokuba nodded and Téa leaned back, tears sliding involuntarily down here face. Mokuba decided that she must've felt like her heart could have burst at any moment, but he reluctantly followed his big brother into the kitchen. When they were alone Mokuba was unexpectedly caught up in his brother's strong arms. "Forgive me any offense I have ever caused you." Mokuba pushed down on his brother's arms to make him let go.

"You've been the best brother anyone can ask for, I know Cole's death is effective, but you don't need to do this. I know." Seto smiled thinly at his brother, who even at the loss of a child seemed so wise, so strong. "Can I talk with Téa alone?"

"Go ahead, but bring her this." He gave him a cup of warm tea and Mokuba nodded, taking it between his hands and carrying it out to Téa who was staring up at the ceiling. He set the cup on the table and sat next to her. She didn't look at him, not for a long time so he sat next to her in silence until she finally spoke to him.

"Looking back, I think the doctors should have written a death certificate for me as well as my son, because when he died a part of me died as well." She let out a breath she seemed to be holding back and Mokuba stared at her with his blue eyes filled with pain. "They told me he was gone, that my son was dead, but don't they know? He's right here, in my broken and aching heart and it hurts so bad Mokuba. Why am I telling you this? No one understands. Not one person can see that… I'm suffering so deeply. Why couldn't it be me, I would trade places with Cole in a heartbeat just so…" She stopped. "Go away." She said softly.

"Téa…"

"Please. I don't want to talk about this." He nodded and moved to take her hand but she shrunk at his touch and heartbroken himself he left. Just as Mokuba was climbing the stairs Seto came to her. She looked up at him briefly before sobbing. "I can't I can't stay here, take me to my parents… please, Seto, please." He'd do anything she asked if it could ease the pain even if it was only for a fleeting moment. Helping her back up he took her back to the limo and they drove to her parents' home and they took her into their embrace as she crumbled.

"If you need me…"

"I'll call." She promised slipping her hands into him and giving him a brief, tender kiss.

* * *

Téa settled into the house and she refused to talk even to her parents about this, but her dearest and closet friends came anyways. Joey and Yugi and Tristan They sat with her, staring as if this could get her to open up, but she wouldn't budge at least not until Yugi took gentle hold of her hands.

Sobbing she began "I don't understand how this all happens. How we go through this. I mean, he was my son, and then he's, there's just a body, and I don't understand why he just can't get back in it and not be dead anymore. It's stupid. It's mortal and stupid. And, and I'm trying not to cry and not talk, and, and I was thinking about how much Cole loved fruit punch, and I thought, well, Cole will never have any more fruit punch ever, and he'll never have eggs, or yawn or brush his hair, not ever, and no one will explain to me why!" She screamed and Joey collected the sobbing brunette into his arms.

"This isn't fair Téa, you're so right, this should have never happened, but it did and you have to know we love you and no matter how long it takes we're going to come out of it just fine." She wanted to hit him; she wanted to hit them all when they nodded in agreement. How would it be all right! How would it be just fine, how could see get through this and why? She wanted to hit them; she wanted to hit them until they felt as bad as she did. A mother should never ever be unable to protect her child and Téa had failed miserable. But she wouldn't ever fail her child again, she squeezed her eyes shut and let one hand that was resting on Joey's shoulder blade to rest on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She breathed. Joey pulled away and stared wide-eyed at her as did the other two.

"You are… how… I mean, I know how… Who, is the appropriate question." She stared at them; this was the time to tell them. She wanted everything to be clean between them all.

"Ever since I got pregnant with Cole I've been living with Kaiba and we've been a couple ever since." They gawked at her. She reached out to them. "You have to understand. I'm in love with him and this is the result of our love." She placed both hands on her stomach and Joey's eyes grew dark and Téa grew concerned.

Shaking a fist, and speaking completely seriously, Joey stated, "Money bags just better take care of you, unlike that ungrateful Aki Ueda!" For the first time since the tragic event Téa laughed heartedly. She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you guys. You're my best friends." She felt more hot tears slip down from her eyes and suddenly they were in what was affectingly and pathetical known as the group-hug.


	36. Dreams Turned Nightmares, Reality

**Warning:** **This chapter is a little graphic. Strong violents, some blood. May be intense for some.**

**I understand some of you have been waiting and waiting for this chapter, my profile is on reconstruction and I'm going to stop the wait now, please don't rush me so much, I want my story to be perfection, so it might take as long as it has taken to get this chapter updated. I love you all, especially the ones who have stuck with me. _Jadepriestess _and_ Ann_, _Nightshade blue, Zoe334_,_ MOG_ just to name a few of those. So here you go. Realize that the loss of a child is a serious and sad issue, there is no comedy involved.**

**So enough with the wait. The story progresses...**

_It has been said that parents who lose a child also lose the hopes, dreams, and expectations they had for that child. They lose a part of themselves. They lose their future because their child represents their sense of ongoing life. Psychologists believe, because of these reasons, the death of a child is possibly the most difficult loss of all to accept. Unknown_

It was often in her dreams she felt most alone. She always found her body dressed in a silk night slip surrounded by thousands upon thousand of white flowers, some in bloom some simple buds. She was always filled with tears and one always managed to escape. She was alone as she could hear the echo of her child, calling for her, in need. She was his mother and she could not even find him, all she could see and smell were the flowers, all she could hear was the tormenting cry of the child she had lost and the sound of water cascading violently. She would run and run and run, but never seemed to be moving at all that was until she tripped. The pain, she could feel the pain not only in the ankle on which she had tripped, but in her collarbone and her head. She would raise her hand high and touch the aching flesh and feel something wet, bringing her hand back down... red crimson had soaked her fingertips. A pool of beautifully clean water would somehow just appear right before her and she could see her wavering reflection... blood ran from the side of her temple and her lip would be bleeding, she looked like something dangerous had fallen on her.

She was all out of breath. She heaved and forgot for an instance her pain, he was calling her again, only this time there were tears in his voice, he was sobbing and she screamed. It echoed throughout her dream world, painful but hollow, sad, but empty. Looking up she saw the shadow of the boy, so small compared to her in size. "Baby!" she wept and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She reached out her arms, struggling to her feet. "Baby, mama's coming." I want to be a mom, she thought, the emotional pain ripping through her at the sight of her recovered son.

"Mama." he exhaled, a sigh of relief. They were reunited, together again and suddenly there was a new pain that shot a wave through her abdomen. She cringed and grunted, falling to one knee. She had an eye squeezed shut in response to the pain that ached through her. She still wasn't with her baby and she was going to be, even if pain exploded through her with every little step she took. She reached a hand out to let him know she was coming and not to worry. She would be with him soon, she would hold him in her arms and shelter him, kiss his golden blond hair and look at his handsome eyes that would show disgust at such a mushy love and she would giggle and stroke his hair from his forehead.

"Mama?" she didn't like that. She didn't want her baby to cry, no fear in his voice. She drew in a breath with a new ache and laughed.

"Don't you worry, handsome, I'm going to be there in a minute, don't move. We can hug and then smell the pretty flowers together… hmm?" she wince and son she could see him clearly, no more shadows to block the detailing of her beautiful little boy. She tripped again and her whole body rocked.

"Mama!" he screamed.

She looked up and the sky changed from the soft white and blue to devouring black tinged with red. She cried out, looked at her baby as her dream world rocked again, violently, trying to keep mother and son apart.

The scream her boy let out again without her name was bony chilling, blood curdling. She felt sick the same wave through her stomach force her to spill the contents of her stomach into the flowers in front of her. She gasped from air, the wracking pain more forceful than before. "C—Co—" She looked up, her eyes frighten, a motherly fear within her as she watched something terrible, large, nothing but a black silhouette pummeling her son, his scream had been only one as she watched in devastation as it continued to batter her boy, making him something of a blood. She screamed. Outrage suddenly taking her, pure hate ran through her, making her blood icy. She cried out again, all the pain that tried to keep her back was fighting harder to do so now. But she was too infuriated to let it keep her from trying to save and protect her baby. She finally reached the enormous creature with lustrous beady red eyes and attacked with all her might, it continued and ignored her slaps and she dug what nails she had into its fleshy body. "AHHH" she screamed when it turned around and knocked her with an extended arm.

Her eyes shot open, she was in a bed room and someone was holding her arms, tugging her up. She let out a scream and tried to strike, but her arms were pinned and she let her hate subside to take a good look. "Oh." She moaned and tears hurried to blind her. She shut her eyes, trying to keep back the tears but they came no matter what she tried and she bended her head forward until her forehead was resting against his chest. His face was bloody from her nails scraping into his skin. He let her arms go and wrapped his own around her trembling body. She threw her arms around his ribs and choked back on her tears.

"He's gone… isn't he?"

"Yes." Was all he could offer, she choked on a sob and her body began to tremor. He smoothed down her hair and shook his head. Wishing he had words of comfort for his wife. The monster was the truck. The pain she was feeling in her tummy was her new babies kicking away at her, just to let her know they were still there.

"Can… we go… see him?"

"If you wish it, then yes." She did not move, only clung tighter to her husband. It had been a beautiful wedding. Nice and secluded, no family, no friends… just them and a priest. Her friends were upset they didn't invite them, but Joey wouldn't have come and it just wasn't the same. So the eloped and… it had been awhile since they had gone back to the Kaiba Mansion, and today proved she still wasn't ready. Her dream had never been such a nightmare before. The lost of her first born was too much to bear, to much to handle. She wanted him back, safe in her arms and that was simply impossible, no matter how hard she wished it or prayed it. Losing faith in God was just one of the many outcomes that resulted. She never wanted to feel this way again, yet the pain would always be there.

He pushed her back and looked at her face, etched with grief and mourning, eyes closed to him. She was beautiful in spite of her pain. He bent and kissed her, not because he was selfish and thinking of what he wanted, but because he loved her and if there was anything he could do to soothe her pain he would do it, cross hell, kill, even kill the lives they had created together, if only for her. This was how deep his need was, how much she consumed him, how much he loved her.

Téa Gardener had made him feel loved, gave him emotions he thought he would never come to possess, but obtaining them gave new meaning to life, so there was nothing Seto Kaiba would not do for his wife, eight months pregnant with twins. They didn't know the genders, only that she was carrying twins, he was relieved to find that she didn't hate the children in her womb, but loved them and wanted them in her life. 'I want to be a mom,' that was her reason. It must've been all she wanted since she was first pregnant with Cole, since she conceived him. He broke the kiss and she revealed her eyes glazed over with tears.

"It was the worst nightmare ever. I love you, will you protect me from my dreams. Will you keep me from remembering… the day a part of me died?" What could he say? Refusing Téa her desires was against his male instincts that were now infused within. He touched her face as her finders traced the marks she had impressed onto his handsome face.

"Yes, because I love you. I love you." He said again and pressed her to him, wanting to keep her safe forever and a day. It never seemed long enough.


	37. A Family Now

**Okay, so… so sorry! (Bows in shame) I've been writing for another community on live journal and so… ha-ha, wouldn't you know it… I've left this popular story alone… okay, so we are in the final stages now of I Wanna Be A Mom so bear with me, it all be over soon enough and I'm thankful for everyone who has enjoyed the story so far, I am proud that I got a least one awesome review from a reader and I'm forever thankful for the comment left by ****_John Cena's Field Hockey Star_****  
**

**So here we are, the next chapter that you all wish wouldn't have taken so long, because I'm sure someone wants to hit me for not updating sooner. Sorry again and here we go…**

Téa Gardner was a woman in labor and they were the worst kind of women in Seto Kaiba's opinion they were in pain they made a lot of noise, but this was not just a woman this was his wife, carrying her children. He didn't dare ask because she was a fiery woman, but he thought it should be easier for her since she had carried a child before, but perhaps it wasn't that way. Kaiba hurried along by her side as she cried out for drugs that no one was willing to give her. "Mrs. Kaiba, you're having a twins and… well there is a complication." the head nurse said and Kaiba stopped, grabbing the man by the shoulder and they continued with Téa who cried out for her husband.

"Complicated?"

"She dilated… the twins are ready to come now… but…"

"But?"

"We won't know until we get in there." He rushed off leaving Kaiba with that thought. He didn't know what to do, he loved Téa and suddenly it felt like the doctor was saying that he was going to lose his wife. He made his way over to a chair and sat down, cradling his head in his hands. A voice was calling to him.

"Seto! Big Brother!" It was Mokuba, wavering an arm running towards him. He collided with the seat, his hands smacking down against the cushion and he sighed. "Where-where's Téa?"

"They took her into the delivering room." he said, looking at his brother who was trying to catch his breath. "Where are you coming from?"

"Yugi dropped me off."

"Yugi Moto?"

"Yeah, the whole gang is here. They heard about Téa."

"Did they?" he pushed his hair back from his forehead and it swept back down into place as the CEO stood. He saw them, all chattering at once, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Wheeler's sister. The Mutt's girlfriend was in tow, she hurried in front of the guys and held out her hands to stop them.

"Shut up!" she screamed and they all froze and blinked at her. "We're in a hospital and we are here to support Téa, much better than last time. We're going to see her twins." suddenly her eyes grew glossy with love and if this were a cartoon hearts and stars would surround her head.

"Jeez, Mai, get a grip." Joey said walking around her and her arms came down to her side.

"Joey Wheeler, you'll be lucky if I ever agreed to be your wife!" He walked over to them, this was despiteful to his wife who was going through a burden and no one disrespected a Kaiba. He remembered when he didn't even like Téa, he thought that she was a pretty girl, but she was a cheerleader for that… goody Moto. They all looked up at Kaiba, there exposures unchanged.

"So, powerful big bad Kaiba is gunna be a daddy, if it wasn't Téa I say they would be nothing but bastards." that irked Seto, he wasn't going to stand for an insult from a no class… he punched the Wheeler. Joey fell back and Tristan and Serenity rushed to help him up. Joey rubbed at his assaulted face. He pushed his sister and Tristan and made a rush at Kaiba, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor. Joey sat on his chest, delivering punches, while Yugi Tristan and Duke tried to pry their friend off.

"Joey!"

"Knock it off man!"

"Big brother stop it!"

"Wheeler!" They all cried out, but it was Seto who knocked the street kid off, knocking him to the side and getting onto his knees assaulting his face with his fists. The girls cried out and the boys tried to stop it. "Joey, stop! You're going to get us kicked out!" Mai cried. It was dangerous to get between to fighting boys, ones with super egos and strong bodies. Anyone of them could get hurt between these dueling men.

"You talk a lot of shit Wheeler!"

"And you don't talk any compassion, what the hell does she see in you? Huh!" He smacked him in the face with his knuckles and they got to their feet, grappling at the shoulders. "Yami has a lot of compassion! Yami loved her."

"Then he shouldn't have treated her like some cheerleader."

"You treated her like filth!" They knocked over the coffee machine in the lounge and suddenly security and nurses and a couple doctors came running in the fighting area. One tried to grab Kaiba and ended up getting elbowed in the face.

"Yami is a blind fool, Ueda is just as blind. I love her! She's my wife!" he pushed Wheeler back, slamming him into the wall. The fight was getting more intense then ever. Someone had to stop it and someone had to stop it now.

"Big Brother!" Kaiba turned his head to see Mokuba who was holding onto a paper cup filled with coffee. Joey took advantage of that and strike Kaiba in the stomach with his knee. He backhanded Wheeler and blood dripped from his nose. "STOP IT!" Mokuba cried. Joey fell to his knees and Kaiba took a step back from Joey. "Just stop, Téa is in their right now… giving you children. Come on big brother, you always wanted to be a father." they all looked at Kaiba and he turned from them. He walked over to Kaiba and the secretly let him off, but they left two men to guard the CEO and the blond boy and tend to his busted nose.

It must've been hours later he could hear the mutt gripping about his bruises. He sighed and Mokuba put a hand atop his and he smiled, his bruises yellow and slowly turning a little blue. A woman with blond hair clipped up and wearing black frame glasses came door the hall, her heels clicking against the cold smooth floor. She stopped in front of Seto. "Mr. Kaiba?" he looked up at her and she gasped a little at his bruised face. "Did you get in a fight?" she tried to examine his face but he swatted her hand off telling her he was fine. "Okay, well she's ready for you."

"She's all right?"

"Just fine, she has a couple of surprises for you." she smiled and her sunny disposition wasn't fun to hear. He stood and followed her, Mokuba tagging along. They reached the room and the doctor opened the door. "Here you are." he thanked her quickly and went inside, his stomach, where Joey had kneed him aching as he walked, he had to admit that the dog had some fight in him.

She smiled at him, she was weak, holding a bundle of blankets that wrapped around her infants. He came closer and her smile was replaced by outrage. "What the hell happened." she sat up a little further and he touched his face, it hurt when he touched them so he removed his hand. Seto smiled at her and hovered over her, leaning in an kissing her gently, his lip slightly swollen. "Joey's here." Mokuba explained climbing onto the bed.

"Oh, that explains a lot, you're in trouble."

"With them or you?"

"Both." she laughed a little and looked back in at them. "Damon, Ora, meet your father." she looked down at the wriggling babes in her arms, their eyes crusted shut and mouths working. He touched the hem that closed the blanket around one of the children and looked at her, "This is Ora." she smiled he lifted his daughter into his arm, nervously. "Mind the head." he did as instructed, and Ora's hand came thrusting out of the blanket and she arched and he held her a little closer. His wife smiled, reaching up a hand as he sat down and touched his face. "Were a family now." he smiled at her and he missed Cole. "I feel like he's here, looking on his baby sister and brother." she continued gently stroking his cheek.

"Oh, boy! I have a niece and a nephew."

"Are you okay?" she nodded and used both arms to lift Damon a little closer so she could kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm happy again. For the first time since I lost Cole, I'm happy. They're going to be survivors. I can tell--" she broke into a violent fit of coughs and the door opened, it was the same doctor who had led him to the room and she came over to rub Téa on the back two nurses followed in with two cribs.

"Okay, they need rest now Mrs. Kaiba." she nodded and let them take her son and Seto handed over Ora. "You need rest, too. Mr. Kaiba?" Mokuba was gestured to follow, Seto gave Téa one more kiss and assured her he'd be back. They left and the doctor shut the door, she stopped Seto and asked Mokuba if he would help escort the nurses to the nursery. He happily agreed and trailed after them. "There were complications."

"What?"

"We very nearly had to operate on your wife."

"You said she was fine."

She waved her hand down as if gesturing to calm him, "Yes, for now, but… there was much heavy bleeding, internally… its rare these days for mothers to die from birthing, but-"

"BUT? What but… she's dying."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Then find out!" he ordered.

"This isn't a computer Mr. Kaiba, this is a living person, we've managed to stop the internal bleeding and she should heal nicely on the inside. You'll just have to keep an eye on her when she goes home, but should she get worse before her day to go home, which we are recommended three days from today… we'll keep her hear and run tests and all. We're quite sure she'll be able to go home in time. Please be patient, for now you are free to go home and come back later tonight."

"I'll stay."

"I assure you we'll take excellent care of her, she needs her rest, the twins to… who, by the way, are completely healthy, you'll have a strong son and daughter." Seto sighed and she went back into the room that isolated Téa from him. Suddenly he was sick for Téa, but he decided to go see his children and pry Mokuba away to go home.

By the time he reached the nursery he could see all of Téa's friends standing by the large glass window, looking in on the infants. "Ah, they both look like Téa ta me." Joey said and he rolled his eyes, by duel monsters Wheeler could be stupid. He stood behind Mokuba who was taping lightly on the window, calling out his niece and nephew's name.

"Oh, Kaiba, congratulations, they're beautiful." Serenity said and he gave her a very faint smile, thanking her and then squeezing Mokuba's shoulder.

"Come on, lets go home."

"Now?"

"Yeah, we'll be back tonight." Mokuba nodded and reluctantly turned away from his brother's children. Mai came over to Joey and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"Say you're sorry, for picking a fight."

"Wha! No way!"

"Joey, don't be stubborn."

"I ain't stubborn Sis, I just don't like coward's like Kaiba!" He said it plenty loud for Kaiba to hear, but the millionaire restrained himself, for his wife's sake and kept walking.

"You're the stubborn one! Kaiba! I apologize for my stupid stubborn boyfriend." Joey yanked her close to him and she cried out from surprise.

"Don't do dhat!"

"Is Téa okay?" Mokuba inquired when they reached the parking lot.

"She's fine, Mokuba, she'll be back at the mansion soon enough and you can play with the twins for as long as you want."

"Awesome." with that Mokuba ran all the way to the limo and opened the door, climbing inside. Seto followed suit and shut the door and they drove away from the hospital. He missed her already, but wasn't the type to say so out loud.


	38. The Only One For Me

**Honestly… I've never really be sure what was so great about this story… but I've made it longer and I put some prts I'm not even a fan of, but since it's coming to an end I just threw it in. Makes the story get a new twist before it closes. So enjoy and if not… don't tell me. I only take creative criticism so if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all. Ah that Trumper's mum was quite wise.**

**Here you go, next chapter, longer than any chapter I've put up there…. I think…**

She was a mother again, she had two beautiful twins, a little girl and a little boy. She was happy, she thought of Cole and smiled, he was dead… yes, but he was still a big brother. She touched the locket that Seto had given her… the day at the hospital after Cole. She missed her son and it was an empty feeling, but she had a new son and a new daughter and she was a married woman this time, to Seto Kaiba, Gaming Champion, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and it just proved that he wasn't Seto Kaiba, the man who couldn't love. The door opened to her hospital room and she looked up from her pendent and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here, thank you." she opened her arms briefly and then let them fall against her lap. It was just Joey. He had a bouquet of assorted flowers in one hand and he smiled at her. "Where's everybody else?"

"I came alone." he said softly handing her the flowers and pulling up a chair to the side of her bed and sitting down, legs spread and resting his elbows on the top of his legs. She buried her nose in the buds of the colorful flowers and then rested them on the tabletop on the other side of the bed. The light from the outside lit up the entire single room. "Where's da hubby?" he wondered, pressing his sneaker into the cold hard floor.

"Why do you care?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just doh want 'im kicken me out is all." he said, interlocking his fingers together, avoiding her gaze.

"How's your nose?" he looked at her now, his honey-brown eyes widen with shock. "Yeah, I heard about it, that and Seto's face was rather… bruised." she turned her gaze from him and he looked down. Seto was her husband now and he was suppose to show Kaiba respect, even if it was just for her. "You're hot headed, Joey and rather blunt with your mouth. Some things are better left out of Seto's ears."

"Is dhat how he's trained ja?" he shot back, getting heated. He hated Seto Kaiba, that was just the way it was… even if the girl he had been friends with for a long time and went through countless adventures with was married to the bastard, there was nothing to change how he felt about the cold-hearted billionaire.

"NO!" she yelled, that was a mistake, she clenched and pressed her hand against her chest. Joey stood and hovered over her, asking if she was all right. "I'm fine…" she relaxed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Seto is my husband, the father of my children and… maybe you all found out too late, but he was there with me through the biggest events of my life. I love him, Joseph, I… me, Téa… love Seto Kaiba, the guy who had given us hell for the longest time… but that's over. He loves me in return… okay… I've never had that. Not with Yami… not with Aki… not with anyone but him… and he helped me raise Cole for as long as my angel lived… he took me in when my parents tossed me out, gave me shelter, food, clothing." she was weeping now and Joey felt awful, he didn't mean to upset her so. Téa was very dear to him, the closet he's been to a girl since Serenity and next to Mai.

"Téa I…" but he was cut off, the door had opened and he turned to see the one person in the world he loathed more than anything that could be put on the planet. Seto tensed but he didn't say anything, they looked at one another for a moment and Joey looked back at Téa. "I'm sorry, I'll go." she wiped her tears with her fingers and nodded.

"I think that's best." she confirmed and he nodded and left the room, evading Kaiba as best he could tell he was clear from the room. Seto shut the door and made his way over to his wife.

"What did he say… was it something he did?"

Téa shook her head and reached out her arms for her husband and he took her hands and sat in the chair Joey had just occupied moments ago. "Just know that you're very important to me." he smirked his classic, could-kill-you smirk and he kissed the knuckles of each of her hands.

"Same for me, you've become a larger part of my life and I want you to know that even though Kaiba Corp is my blood… I'll be there for you and Damon and Ora." she nodded, sniffling.

"I know that, Seto… you'll be an amazing father."

"Only because I have an amazing wife as the mother of my children." she suddenly noticed the blush creeping along his face and she hide a grin. Seto still wasn't use to saying such… lovey sayings. He had also been made of steel and suddenly the last woman he suspected make him soften. He never attended to get married or have a family. Mokuba was correct in saying that Seto did want to try that father thing, raising an heir for his company… because he knew it really wasn't something Mokuba wanted, no matter how smart his kid brother way. "So…" he started casually enough, "can I issue a restraining order against the mutt?" she swatted his arm, laughing.

"Seto! No!" he pulled back and huffed. She reached out her hand and brushed his bangs back and smiled at him.

"How are you doing?"

"I feel good." her eyes closed then and she laid her head back against the pillows.

"Are you sure, don't lie to me, Téa. If you don't feel well, tell me." she opened one eye to peek at him.

"You worry too much." she said, yawning. Just then there was a knock on the door. Seto wanted to tell who was ever behind that door to just leave but it was a hospital and Téa's health was at steak or at least he believed so. He told the mystery guest that they could come in and the door slowly opened, the nurse poking her head instead, long black hair cascaded down and she smiled.

"Mrs. Kaiba, would you like to see the twins today?" she wondered, all cheery. Téa opened both eyes and leaned forward, her own beautiful smile growing on her lips. She nodded and reached for her husband's hand, squeezing it lightly to express her enthusiasm. He lightly smiled at her, it was almost unnoticeable, if one didn't look hard enough, but he knew she would see it. She saw everything, even into the depths of his soul. His heart, the one people claimed he didn't have, even he acknowledged that he had no heart, but this woman, this woman who had been his neutral enemy, to the girl in his class to the girl who lived in his house pregnant with another man's child. She was a mother, then a lover, now a wife and mother to his children, she had awaken his heart, revived it and brought it beating. He loved Mokuba, but his kid brother had not waken his heart like Téa had. "I'll be back with them momentarily." the nurse said and departed, closing the door.

"I get to see my babies, Seto." she leaned close to him and he leaned to meet her lips with his own. He loved kissing her and loved it even more when she kissed him first, it made him feel like she still loved him, would keep loving him. As long as she kissed him first it made him feel like they would never part. She laid back against the hospital bed and closed her eyes again.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tried, Seto."

"You'll want be awake for the children." he said, bringing his hand up, the side of his forefinger brushing away a stray tear. She slowly nodded her head, her hair brushing against her cheeks as she did so. "Really, what did Wheeler say to you?"

"It doesn't matter, he won't say it again, so everything is fine." he grasped her by the side.

"Don't do that Téa, don't shut me out."

"I have to when it comes to Joey. One of these days one of you is going to kill the other, or maybe you'll both be killed. I just want you two to stay away from one another?"

"I'm your husband and he's a part of your life." he lowered his head, finally feeling the jealously he had never had before when it came to Téa and her male friends, maybe he felt once or twice when Yami or whoever the hell he was came back from Egypt, but now it was stinging him and it wasn't what he wanted to feel.

"If you're suggesting what I think you are, change it. Seto Kaiba, you're the only man I want, like it or not." he laughed then, looking at her scornful face and he caught her face between his hands and kissed her.

"Oh, I love you, Mrs. Kaiba." he kissed her on the mouth and she furrowed her brow, lips still pressed and face squished between his large hands. She cold feel the coldness of his wedding band against her hot flesh. "I very much like that I'm the only one you want." There again was the knock and the door opened once again. The nurse from before was wheeling in the children. One was writhing and the other fast asleep."

"Young Mr. Kaiba here is quiet the sleeper." Seto reached in and lifted his daughter, who cooed and sighed. He smiled down at his daughter and then careful transferred her to her mother. Téa cradled her baby in her arms and smiled down at her. She said her daughter's name softly, staring into tiny orbs of blue, stunning, brighter than Kaiba's eyes or her own. She brushed knuckles gently against her forehead, soft brown hairs caressed against her fingers. "She looks like you." the nurse said, admiring the view of mother and daughter.

"She looks like us." Téa corrected, looking at Seto. He smiled warmly at her, the smile the nurse never saw or would see. Téa took Seto's hand and placed it over Ora. Their little girl reached up and encircled her father's finger with her tiny hand. The women grinned and Seto fought a smile. "Please smile always for our children." she said and Seto looked at her.

"I will, Téa. I will."

Seto had to make his way to work and Téa kissed him good-bye and closed her eyes, trying to let the darkness claim her. She would stay for Seto, but sometimes her body just wanted her to rest. She would rest her eyes and her tried body and hold tight to the locket Seto had given her. She moved her lips, forming his name. "Cole. My baby. I know you're here." she didn't open her eyes, but tears seeped from their sealed containers and she drew in a breath. She didn't hear the knock or the opening door. She didn't hear the rustle of the curtains from the window or the light fading in her room. Joey had come back, figuring the corporate man would be gone. Téa was fast asleep by now, breathing gentle breaths and turning lightly in the adjustable bed. He closed the door and came to sit by her beside, touching lightly at her wrist and feeling her steady pulse. He figured he loved Mai and would always love her, they were perfect for one another, both hotheaded and headstrong. But a part of him, his past before Mai made him stay with Téa, the wife of his arch nemesis. How these two, so different had come together was beyond him. Kaiba didn't deserve a girl like Téa. He dissevered instead to die in his own venom with his blinded bother at his deathbed. But Joey was never one to get the lucky side of a shining penny, instead he was condemned to watch as Kaiba got "the life"

Téa's breath was soft and steady and he wondered why she had always been such a heavy sleeper and often got away with things he didn't dare ever reveal to her. Like stealing kisses and such. He wouldn't d so now, he loved Mai as he had mentioned to himself, but Téa was now Taboo, further than ever before now that she and Seto were married. Kissing the wife of Kaiba would make him see red in a whole new shade. Joey didn't need that hate, he would end up encountering a bullet from Kaiba's .45. If the wealth bastard carried weapons of the sort, it wouldn't ever be settled over a round of duel monsters, that was for sure. So why did he do it?

He didn't mean to take the daring move, kissing a married woman whilst she slept. Her lips did not respond to his, they never did, but he didn't blame her, she was asleep and so there was no rejection. "Seto." she said his name under her breath and snuggled in the pillow, smiling at the name she had just called out. He leaned back in the chair, his hand caressing her long, soft arm and he stopped. He should leave and get back to Mai. The girl wanted to marry him and he loved her, wanted her for his wife too, Téa, he figured was just a crush always had been, probably always would be. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to him, looking at his hand and then his eyes.

"Did I wake ya?" he wondered, smiling shyly at her and taking his hand away and she shook her head.

"I was dreaming again."

"'bout Kaiba?"

"It was a beautiful wedding." she admitted, touching her eye and then yawning, stretching in the bed and he turned his face away from her. She didn't say anything about the kiss, most likely had not felt it. But she had dreamed of Seto and awaken to her friends touch and presence. She flushed, red in the cheeks and scooted up in the bed.

"Wha?" he said and she shook her head.

"Da dream wasn't 'bout no wedding, huh?" he laughed at her and she frowned.

"Joey Wheeler." she chided and he came onto the bed, sitting on its edge and smiled.

"Come on, Téa, it's my right to mock you. So Mr. High and mighty as mighty as girls think?"

"Joey!" she pushed him away and he laughed.

"Dhat at personal, it's my soul right to warn ladies away from a failure."

"Shut it!" she shot, giggling and leaning forward. He took her hands in his.

"Mai says I'mma hell of a kisser."

"I'm sure you are." she laughed and he shook his hand at her.

"Na, na… I'm serious. I can prove it."

"I'm not ready for Mai just yet. The thought of her cooing on about me and the newborns is going to be bearing."

"I'mma tell her ya said dhat."

"Go ahead." she folded her arms, snatching them away from Joey. He leaned at her, tilting his body and catching her by the mouth, kissing her while she didn't sleep. She was in shock, not sure if this was a joke or if she was still asleep. Joey applied a little more pressure to her lips, bruising them under their weight. She tried to pull back, but he held her by the shoulders. She was trapped between him and the pillows. His lips moved over her, breathing her in, she could feel his smile, his soft, warm breath against her mouth. Mai and Joey were right, he was a hell of a kisser. Feeling though he made his point, she pushed him off and laughed like it was a joke, but adding firmly for him not to try that again. Joey laughed and nodded his sandy blond head and sat up.

"You take good care of yourself, okay, Téa?" she nodded, wiping her mouth. He waved goodbye and left the room. She was glad he was gone and upset that he had pulled a stunt like that. As she had mentioned, Seto was all she wanted. Yami and Aki far from her mind. Joey was always a kidder. She knew that and she suddenly missed her husband and she quickly grabbed the phone on the desk and dialed Seto's cell number. Waiting whilst it rang… and rang and… rang. She hung up after Mokuba's voice message. She sighed and paged a nurse.

"Mrs. Kaiba? Are you Alright?" she asked when she stepped inside.

"I'm worried."

"Mrs. Kaiba, I assure you… you can talk to me." Téa smiled, she put one fist in her hand and bowed her head.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to being called 'Mrs. Kaiba'."

"You two seem to love each other." she came and sat down, touching her glasses and smiling warmly and it gave Téa some comfort.

"I haven't told Seto… but there is a pain in my chest and within my stomach. It's hurts ever thirty seconds… I've counted." she confessed. They looked at each other and the doctor smiled.

"We'll run a few more tests and check you again, but I assure you that you are quiet all right." she touched her shoulder and then left. Téa lied back and closed her eyes. She would wait for Seto to come and visit her.


	39. And I Dedicate My Life To You Always

**OMG! Can you believe it? I updated… what a year later? I don't ask forgiveness for being late in updating, rather that I do not own the characters… Well, I'm sad about it.**

She laid in the hospital bed, her eyes closed, her skin pallid. He knelt on the floor, his hand holding hers, his thumb running up and down across her fingers, his head on the bed, just staring at her hand, the worst news had come to them, his wife was dying. Téa Gardner Ueda Kaiba was dying. She was struck with some illness, mysterious to these oh, so advanced doctors after the initial birth of their twins, now allowed to be taken home.

…

"_Mrs. Kaiba I'm sorry to tell you this. We've run your scan and did some tests." She looked at the doctor, her hand slipping into Kaiba's. Joey andYugi, Tristan, too, were in the room, she insisted on having them there since they were her friends for so very long. Kaiba only wanted himself there for this, but he succumbed to her wishes. "You're dying." her hand tightened, but not as much as his hand. She closed her eyes and her boys gasped, Kaiba himself buried his face in her stomach and she laced her fingers through his hair. They drowned out the rest of what she was saying. "… I'll leave you alone." She closed the door behind her andYugi and the other two faced her._

"_No way! It ain't true!" Joey cried taking a step forward. "We'll prove 'em wrong. Today's the day your gunna show 'em that Téa Kaiba ain't no quitter!" she scoffed, smiling as she continued stroking her husband's hair._

"_You're so right, Joey." In truth she was glad to see that he accepted her as Seto's wife. He shifted from his position, sitting up, his eyes dark with denial, she smiled at him and touched his face gingerly, stroking his cheek with soft fingertips. "It's okay baby." he drew her into a hug._

"_I'm not letting you die. We'll find something, if it's the last thing I do. We're a family now Téa, that means something." She nodded._

"_Yes, it does. I believe you." she was so soft-spoken, he wondered if she was in pain at this moment._

…

She shifted and he rose his head, she yawned and looked at him lovingly. "Hey." she whispered and he greeted her, just as softly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly against hers, still stroking her fingers. She sat up and there was a gentle knock on the door. They let themselves in, smiling and not speaking. "Mom, daddy." she removed her hand from her husband and stretched out her arms to get a hug. Her mother hugged her daughter first, tears spilling from her tired eyes. She didn't let go of her daughter, only whispered repeatedly: My poor sweet, baby.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I had treated you better." she cried and her husband, pried her away to give his daughter a tight embrace, he kissed the side of her head. Life should never be this complicated. Seto rose to his feet and shook the hand of his father-by-marriage, he moved to do the same with Téa's mother but she embraced him, her words were filled with anger, notat him, but the situation. "You're rich, you better do all you can to save my daughter." she let him go, glaring. He didn't like how she was speaking to him. He was Seto Kaiba and it didn't matter if she was or wasn't his wife's mother. He however, kept his mouth shut and sat back on the bed.

"I'm doing all I can."

"He really is mama, but…who can tell really?"

They stayed as long as they liked but the reason for their trip to hospital was that Téa had asked them to take the Twins, Seto would have them, but he had said that he would rather be at the hospital with her as much as he could, she gave in and told him that she would arrange for her parents to take care of their children. They left the room after hugging her again and Seto knelt back down on the ground and took her hand in his, kissing it gently. "But I wonder... how very scared I am."

"I swear on my life, we will stop this. We'll fight this together." he squeezed her hands and she smiled at his expressionless, yet determined face. It came all to suddenly, she sat up, yanked her hand from his "Cole! I have to find Cole!" he started, his mouth working to say something. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Téa… Cole's dead." She stopped trying to climb out of the hospital bed.

"Dead?" she started crying. "I don't remember." Seto rose and sat on the bed, holding her shoulders, moving his arms across her back and resting his cheek upon the top her head.

"Shush. Its okay, calm down." he soothed. sniffling she relaxed against his leaned body, her fingers clutching his infamous white trench.

"Oh, isn't it terrible? At a time like this, I'm worried about how crappy I look." she laughed, crying harder. Seto pulled back, looking into her blue eyes, darker than hers, but she was still oh, so beautiful.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he confessed and she smiled warmly at him.

"Do you always like splotchy girls?"

"It's my curse." Seto joked, kissing her gently on the forehead, she put her head back on his shoulder

"Sing to me?" Seto breathed in and pulled away.

"I don't know any songs."

"Okay." she sighed and laid back against the pillows, eyes closed, her hand locked in his and he suddenly felt bad for not knowing any songs or even liking the thought of singing to his only wife, the only woman he had ever loved in his entire life. "The light hurts my eyes, but I don't want you to turn it off. Everything is just so bright and loud." he watched her, the love of his life… withering away? She kept talking, becoming more delirious. "Oh, God! I sinned. I've sinned, and I'm being punished. I don't know what's wrong. I never got a C- before. Uh! Sorry. I'm sorry. Make it stop!" she cringed the pain was now attacking, he could see her clench her chest and tighten her hold on his hand, he moved further on the bed as to hold her. This was sheer torture, unable to do anything for her, his eyes hurt with the quick movements they were making, he didn't realize tears were forming in eyes that never cried. "Death! It's bigger than anything. I won't win."

Seto leaned in closer. "I don't believe that." She moved deeper into the bed, writhing.

"Uggh!" she cried out in pain, pointing at Seto suddenly, her outbursts bewildering. "I'm with him!" she began crying again in anguished "He won't leave me now. We're so close."

"I will never leave you." he promised and sighed as if he were trying to reason with her, how could heprotecther from this. The pain, indescribable, for both husband and wife.

"Hmph. Oh. Hmm." she panted, her eyes open and filled with tears, she panted heavily and rolled onto her side to look up at the man she had come to love when she was pregnant with her first born, now deceased. "That was bad, but it's better now. You won't leave me?"

"I won't."

"My boys. I walk with heroes. Think about that." She was remembering Battle City and other times,stranged and wonderous as well as dangerous journeysto outrageous for Seto to ever believe in them, brushing them off as crazy dreams. But he was slowly falling apart, this was the first time he was experiencing the affects of her illness.

"You are one." she had done things to help people out, especially battling Marik, no matter how small the victory.

"Superhero. And this is my power: to not let them take me. Not me." she sighed and reached her other hand out to him, her illness seeming to calm.

"That's right."

"That's right." she whispered lacing her fingers through his "He's with me." Now speaking to herself as her eyes drifted shut again. "Will you kiss me?" he laid down next to her on the bed gathering in his arms, he pressed a kiss to her lips

"I've loved you since I've known you. No, that's not—I think maybe even before." he stated and she smiled warmly her breathing slow now. She leaned her forehead against his and apologized.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered and he shook his head, rubbing her arm.

"No, no, no."

She began coughing, trying not to cough she began to speak again. "I need you to talk to my parents. They have to know I wasn't scared, that it was quick. That I wasn't scared." Her body jolted a little. "Oh, God."

Holding onto her shoulders he made her look at him. "You have to fight. You don't have to talk, just concentrate on fighting. Just hold on." he pleaded and she looked into his eyes, quivering

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared." her grip loosened and she tilted her head down, "Please, Seto, why can't I stay?"

"Please don't talk like this. Téa, please?" she nodded and held him.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes. I'll stay here." his cell phone went off and she nodded.

"Go ahead, it might be important." he sat up as she snuggled onto his lap, he stroked her hair gently. He pulled the cell phone out and flipped it opened.

"Hello? Hey, Mokuba. Yeah, she's trying to sleep. She just had an episode." he said quietly, hoping he didn't offend her.

…

He sat on Yugi's bed, his hands against his temples, muttering to himself. "Are you hungry?" Yugi wondered, turning in his chair, facing his former mind/body occupant. Yami shook his head. he should be in Egypt but he changed his mind in the last moment, he had Zahra boarded, she would be in Egypt by now, furious with him for his trick, but how could he leave, knowing what he knew?

"This is so stupid. If I could… I would take her place."

"Naturally, you love her." Yugi said, standing. "But… this is more Seto's fight. He is too be the rescuer in this relationship, she's his wife. They have children together."

"Oh! God! The twins… what if Téa really dies? They'll never know their mother?"

"You want to go see her, I know, but… its not proper. Her need is dire and Seto is going to be there."

"Because he's respectable and loyal?"

"To those he loves, I know he comes off cold, but look at how he cared for Mokuba in all that time." Yami nodded, being a grown up in this day and age was terribly hard. He believed to the depths of his heart that this would not happen otherwise if he were back in his timeline.

"I have to see her Yugi."

"I think you should get some sleep. I'll go get you some food, wait here." He did wait and after a moment he snuck off, leaving the turtle shop… he was going to the hospital, he was going to see Téa, whom he had seen in his dreams of the past from years on end. Yeah, he saw now his foolishness for ignoring her feelings, but he was going to make up for that, he had to share his life with her before she left this world, though he was sure he would follow her.

…

"I'm thirty-three for a moment still the man but you see I'm a theya kid on the way. A family on my mind." she opened her eyes to soft, nervous singing, his fingers running along her soft hair. "I'm forty-five for a moment, the sea is high and I'm heading into a crisis. Chasing the years of my life. Fifteen… there's still time for you. Time to buy and time to lose yourself within a morning star. Fifteen… I'm all right with you fifteen… there's never a wish better than this when you only got one-hundred years to live… Half time goes by, suddenly you're wise another blink of an eye sixty-seven is gone the sun is getting high, we're moving on…"

"Seto… that's beautiful." she said gently, taking hold of his arm, rubbing his arm.

"I'm ninety-nine for a moment, time for just another moment and I'm just dreaming counting the ways to where you are." he stopped singing completely and took hold of her hand. "I had Mokuba send me the song and you know… you wanted me to sing to you."

"I did?" he nodded, not minding one bit that she didn't remember her request.

"_There will be time when you won't remember what happened in the last few seconds. I'm sorry I can't elaborate more on the symptoms, but we only know so much."_

Seto didn't like excuses, especially if it was related to something valuable, important and his wife was a vastly important to him, she was wife and mother. He just couldn't imagine raising his children without her, she was an expert at it, she raised Cole until his untimely event. "Whose Cole? That name keeps bouncing around in my head, but I can't remember why its so important."

"He's your son, Téa."

"Well, when is he coming to see me?" she asked, locking her fingers around the chain that held his locket around his neck. He pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead.

"Dear, he's dead." she made a sound indicating that she hadn't been aware and stated the fact that that information was sad, but thanked him for reminding her. This was torture.

"I love you." she whispered, tears were threatening to spilland he pressed his forehead to hers, but sat up when the door opened.

"I'm just here to give you a check-up."

"Doctor, she's forgetting, she had an episode earlier."

"I wish you had informed me. In here." two men came in with a bed on wheels. "We're just going to run some test, all right, Mrs. Kaiba?" Téa nodded, looking curiously at Seto who gave her a faint smile. They helped her stand and then onto the bed. "Can you tell me what went on during her episode?" Seto nodded as they wheeled her out, Seto and the Doctor followed, talking about what went happened earlier.


	40. Away From The Sun

**Well, here we are... two months later. (update-wise)**

The first thing he noticed about the room was it was painted bland white on all four walls, pictures framed with single shots of black and white flowers slightly sloping under the glass. There was a black and white clock hanging in the center of the wall in front of him with the roman numerals the long hand ticking mindlessly slow. There was a small white and mahogany desk up against the left wall neatly covered in useful desk objects such as a pencil and penholder, a square marble paperweight and blank paper topped with a black ballpoint pen. There was also a silver picture frame of three people, a woman, a man and a little girl, the picture was in black and white as well. Now directly in front of the plush and large family leather couch he sat in was a bluish-gray couch and a blond hair woman occupied it. She wore a silk blouse with silver buttons and a black skirt with pleats, she wore sheer brown stockings and black pumps, her foot bending back and forth at the ankle. She wore thick black frame glasses and her hair pinned up elaborately.

Mrs. Haruna Kirihara was her name, a private therapist that Mokuba had forced him into seeing, they stared at each other, a smile formed her lips, not a cheerful one, but a patient smile. Her hands folded in her lap above the pad of paper where she would judge him in writing and never allow him to see those mocking words she jolted. "Why are you here Mr. Kaiba?" she suddenly asked as her timer clicked away in the background. His brow knotted as if he were trying to unravel her mystery.

"Because my brother asked me to come," he remembered it clearly. He had been leaving his wife's hospital quarters when his little brother approached him and outright begged him to talk to someone. This was not a willful choice on Kaiba's part, but he wanted to put his brother at ease and so… here, he was.

"Are you sure?" she quipped, her brow lifting, her fingers not working at all… not writing her secret findings down. Was she trying to confuse him? "Tell me about her… your wife."

Seto Kaiba was not renowned for talking about his emotions let alone displaying them. He opened his mouth, and then closed it as if trying to say something he would rather not; her eyes widened a little in anticipation. "She's… everything," he said as if everyone should know about Téa Gardener.

"She is contracting an illness? Is that correct?" she asked, flipping her empty pad back and pulling a white sheet with printed letters typed. He nodded, his whole life documented in front of her eyes.

"You don't need me to say anything else, with that paper." her amber eyes redirected onto his face and she gave him a toothy smile.

"Yes, but I'd like to hear it from your mouth."

"Is that your family?" she looked over her shoulder towards the desk he had previously noted, she looked back and him and nodded.

"Kind of… that's my daughter Emily and my ex-husband Shinji…"

"What happened?"

"We're here to talk about you, remember?" she sighed. "Different rising ideas." she said dejectedly.

"She's the only woman I have ever or will ever love. She awakened feelings in me I thought had died out long ago." his deep cold eyes drifted down to the wedding band nestled near the base of his third finger. "She… she seems to forget things… her first son… our children… her friends… even me," she stared, her pen began its work and he drew in a shaky breath. Judgment from a stranger who was neither good nor evil, just a stranger doing their job for a price,

"The pain must be…"

"…unbearable, if I were to lose her…" he stalled. This was his vulnerability: Téa Gardener, a woman he did not love outright, but with slow understanding.

"Would your world crumble?" His eyes said yes when they locked with hers briefly, casting to his left. "Mr. Kaiba, I would like to help you get through this…"

"Get through what?" he asked, the ice beginning to cover his words like a deadly winter.

"The inventible,"

"You make it sound like she's dead all ready." his lip twisted into a cruel snarl, the timer sounded its warning bell, and she looked at it, standing. He stood with her and she extended her arm.

"It would seem our time has ended, I would like to see you Thursday, at three."

"I can't. I have to be with my wife and the twins."

"Mr. Kaiba, please work with me, your family just wants you to be happy-"

"Good day, Mrs. Kirihara." she offered her number on a tear of paper to call her whenever he needed someone to talk to and he slipped it in his trench coat pocket to be forgotten about. Making his way to the awaiting limo, he opened the backdoor forcefully, directing the driver to take him to the hospital. He stared out the window for the remainder of the drive, watching the scenery drift by. This place was not her home; she should be home with her family, Mokuba, Ora, Ran and him. Opening the door, Seto looked around and then proceeded towards the entrance, slamming the door behind him. He opened the glass doors and proceeded towards the reception desk.

An older woman with dark hair tinted with silver smiled warmly at him and informed him that his wife was just coming out of her exam. Exams, another thing he did not want Téa going through. He thanked her curtly and headed for the elevators, happily unoccupied. When the doors shifted open he quickly made his way down to see Joey Wheeler standing outside the doorway with his hand grasping the nose of a gray flask. "What are you, getting drunk in a hospital corridor?" His deep brown eyes gazed at Seto and he lowered his head. "Have you forgotten? She's a Kaiba." he pushed open the door, leaving the mutt to his thoughts. Mokuba was already inside with the twins… it had been two years already since they told his wife that she was going to die and a little everyday her memories were being wiped clean, but he knew that if they spent much time together they would never fade from her heart. Releasing her daughter's hand, she turned towards Kaiba and smiled brightly at her. White gauze was covering the side of her head. He smiled at her and closed the door behind him. "Hey there." he bent over and kissed her on the lips, her hand gripped his dress shirt, she broke the kiss and gave him a sly look.

"And where were you today, you're late." he smirked and picked up the boy who had been tugging on his pant leg. The boy assaulted him with a tight hug around his neck, snuggling close to his father.

"Please forgive me, I had an appointment." folding her arms across her chest she looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. Suddenly she smiled widely and clapped her hands together.

"Seto, when the doctor comes in I'm going to ask her if I can go home." he blinked and sat down on the chair, resting Ran on his lap so the boys back was to his chest, Seto's arms wrapping around his small torso.

"I was going to ask the same thing. Really, you are smart." he gave her another kiss this time to the cheek. Mokuba was relatively quiet, playing with his niece.

"Are you sure, Téa, I mean you're still sick." Mokuba tried to reason while pulling little Ora close to him in a hug.

"Its okay, Mokuba… I'll have doctors at the mansion." he assured him, there would be no way that he would allow the woman he loved and mother of his children to go untreated. As horrible as it sounded nothing mattered without Mokuba or Téa… not one single thing, if he ever lost her, his hand stroked her face, his children would be without two parents, how could he ever… he shook those thoughts from his mind, he wouldn't lose her, he was going to save her, after all… he was her hero.

Suddenly there was a brief tap on the door and Téa's doctor walked in, holding her chart. "How are you feeling today?"

"You asked me that this morning." Téa said with a smile, the doctor nodded and cheeked her pulse with her fingers on her wrist.

"I did, didn't I?" she laughed and ripped the gauze down slightly peeking at the stitched incision. "This is healing nicely, I see the family's all here." she tapped the gauze back.

"Seto and I would like to go home."

Nodding Seto spoke up. "That's right, and you won't have to worry, I have personal doctors…"

"I see…" she looked forlorn, but the innocent look on her strong patient's face made her smile. "Well… may I have a request of my own?"

"I don't see why not." Seto stood, letting his son slip from his grasp. Negotiations were in order and he would do anything to see her out of this place.

"May I be updated on her health?"

"That's all." her nod and request surprised him.

"Are you really letting Téa go home?" Mokuba asked, the look on his face told his brother that Mokuba really wanted Téa home with them again, too.

"If I can have my request…"

"Of course, if that's really what it takes to bring my wife home." smiling she thanked him.

"I'll have a staff member come shortly with a wheelchair to escort Téa out." He wanted to tell her that he would carry her out himself but thanked her before bending another kiss to Téa's forehead. She would be home today! Today of all days he would bring her back to their home, the home they made together so long ago.

"I'll be back, okay guys?" Mokuba made a rush for the door, pulling something out of his pocket as he shut the door behind him.

"Mama's coming home?" Téa looked down at the small girl with her russet hair in twin pigtails.

"That's right, sweetie." she nodded, cupping the chubby cheeks and pressing a kiss to her little button nose. There really was no reason for Seto to go back to that therapist now. "Should we stop for ice-cream on the way?" she asked, smiling at her husband.

"If you so desire." he chuckled as her fingers brushed against the back of his hand, they lingered on the wedding band, brushing gently against its shiny smoothness. He took her hand then and she smiled up at him, her eyes shimmering in the sun's light.

It was not too long before a young man in blue scrubs entered the room, pushing a wheelchair in. He smiled at Téa's eagerness to get out of the bed. Seto swept her out of the bed and placed her in the chair. She giggled at the brief rush his action had caused in her stomach. She was pushed out of the room as Seto picked up the duffle bag he had sent over from the mansion when he gave the word that The Kaiba Mansion's mistress was on her way home that very day. It was a good feeling to have. When they were finally out Seto lifted her out of the chair and the driver opened the door for him to slip inside with her, closing the door softly. "What happened to Mokuba?" Téa asked, looking at Seto as he strapped their two year olds into their seats.

"Ma'am, Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba said he had something very important to attend to."

"...More than Téa's homecoming? What could he be thinking?" His son's hand suddenly came around his fingers, giving them a tiny squeeze; he smiled and ruffled his dark hair.

* * *

"You don't have any right!" he screamed, his hands curling into tight fists and his upper lip quivering, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his opponent. He was ready for a fight if that is what it came to; the other lowered their eyes to the ground, stewing in self-loathing. 

"You're right…"

"You're a coward, always have been! I believed in you and you let him take her! She is not with us anymore… her memories of us… being replaced with him and them! I hate you!" and before the other could respond to the venomous words a fist came colliding with his cheekbone, he went crashing to the floor, his cheek immediately bruising into a deep red.

"JOEY!" Yugi fell to his knees in front of Yami and looked over at his best friend with fearful eyes.

"You're no good, just ain't no good!" he spat at him and yanked Little Yugi up by his elbow and cast him back. He tripped over his own feet at the sudden move and fell to the ground, he shifted to his hands and knees and Yami sat openly and Joey straddle the 'pharaoh' and started laying punches to his face. The first strike fell into his nose, blood sprang from it immediately, and he cried out in agony as Joey laid another to his jaw, the bone cracking on impact! "You're da lowest!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "She doesn't remember Yuge or Tris, or even me or sis!" he spat in outrage, his fists slamming heatedly repeatedly to the passive shell. "She would have never gotten sick--" tears suddenly sprang to life in Joey Wheeler's eyes and he choked on his words.

"It's not his fault!" Yugi screamed, scrambling to his feet too late to try to pull of this angry Joey. "Joey! Joey! Please, stop it, you'll kill him." his eyes widen and he let out a staggered groan as Joey's elbow connected with his upper stomach, he fell back in pain.

"Not his… you hurt her! You selfish bastard, she cried over you, she cried!" he wept and his knuckles turned red with this hit. "You…" his assault was sluggish now and the power in his punches weakened, "She's dying…" he sobbed and released his hold on Yami's collar and fell back and drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in one bent arm. There was no strength in Yami and Yugi was just reviving from his stun. "Oh, man God, Téa's dying." he sobbed into his hand and Yugi crawled towards the pulverized Yami and touched his bloody face gingerly, he was still breathing and panting heavily through the nose. Just then a shiny purple car pulled up to the game store and Mai stepped out, her eyes immediately fell to Joey and then to the body on the floor.

"Jesus! What happened!" she ran over and dropped to her knees, examining all three of them. Joey looked over at his girlfriend, ready to confess and lose her until Yugi interjected.

"Some guys… weird guys… they attacked me and Yami and… Joey tried to help, but it was to late… Mai, can you call an ambulance?"

"Sure thing, she reached into her back pocket and pried out her phone touching Yami on the wrist. "Hello? Oh, god… um there's been an attacking I have one severely injured man here." Yugi and Joey exchanged brief glance, disappointment shone evidently in Yugi's violet eyes and confusion glistened in his.

Mai smiled at Yami who finally opened his uninjured eye. They lifted Yami into the back of the ambulance and Yugi climbed in with him. "We'll see you there, Yugi." he nodded, the double doors shut, and the ambulance sped off. She made her way over to Joey who was sitting in her car, his hands in his lap. "I called the hospital and Téa made a checkout earlier." he looked up at her, looking sick. "Careful, I just had the car upholstered." she joked and then frowned. "I'm sorry, babe, you okay? You don't look as bad as the other two."

"I'm a bad person, Mai; you should get away from me while you've got the chance." She looked shocked for a moment before she smiled and slipped her hand onto his handsome face. "Joseph… I love you, right and so… good or bad, I can't just leave, now I can't save you… but I can stick with you for the long haul." she took his face with her other hand and kissed him gently, his body ran warm with her touch and he pulled back and began to cry. "I know… you love her… I'll never be as perfect as her… but we're all we've got."

"This isn't about Téa right now." he choked. "It's about me and what happened back there."

"The guys who got them must have been really strong, Hun there's little you could have done." she said and he looked at her.

"You're beautiful Mai and there ain't a soul I love like I love you." she smiled and laughed a little at that, relived that she did not have to match up with Mrs. Kaiba. "She's like Serenity to me… my other kid sister that needs her big brother."

"Yeah." she whispered and he closed his eyes. "Come on, we should go check on the others." he nodded as he swung fully in and she shut the door and walked to her side. During the ride, Joey could not help but wonder why Yami did not at least put up a defense. He outright agreed with Joey on his accusation and it really was not his fault that Téa had this… this illness… if one could call it that.

"Do you think… we're being punished?"

"What _are_ you babbling about? Of course not, we've done anything wrong." Joey shook his head, but that was where Mai was wrong… they could not protect Téa and not just from Kaiba… but also from losing her lose of her first child, Cole. When they made there way to Yami's assigned room they found that he was heavily bandage and fully conscious.

"Hey…" Yugi said tensely.

"Oh, those bandages are making me think of you as the most handsome man in this small room." he gave a smirk and thanked her for her joke. "My pleasure, hey, why don't I go see if I can steal you some ice-cream from the cafeteria, back in a jiffy." she kissed Joey quickly and left the room.

"Why… did you let me hit you… like that?"

"Because everything you said… you were right… I was horrible to Téa, and I only thought about myself." Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but stopped short, his mouth closed and he turned his head.

* * *

"…Surprise!" Mokuba screamed and Duke and Tristan and Serenity hurried towards delighted Téa. Seto quirked a bow as his children sprinted from his side to play with the colorful balloons. "What do you think?" 

"All the cleverness of a Kaiba." he said, looking at his brother and ruffling his wild black hair. Téa leaned against Seto who had helped her in.

"This is so wonderful, thank you, Mokie." she said, touching his face, he gave her that childish smile of his, before winking at her and hurrying to pull a chair out for her. Seto helped her over to the chair and as soon as she sat down her little boy grabbed her around the knees. "Isn't this fun, Ran?" her boy nodded and peered over the table at the frosted cake.

"I'm so glad you got out of there, Téa." Serenity said and she smiled at the girl, when she walked away Téa looked curiously up at her husband.

"Seto… I'm sorry, are these friends of yours?" he blinked and then bent so his lips were next to her ear.

"More so your friends than mine, that's Serenity, Joey's sister and… that's Duke Devlin and Tri… forgive me, I don't know him very well." she covered her mouth to muffle the burst of laughs at his own forgetfulness. He kissed her cheek and looked at Ran who was sliding the cake closer. "I'll get that for you, don't make a mess." she watched him like a curious child as he cut their son a slice of the chocolate cake. Sometimes… he was a stranger to him, but even when she shortly forgot his face, she knew she loved him desperately, and knew that he in turn loved her very dearly. She smiled warmly and reached for his hand when Ran stole away the plate. He looked at her and she blushed, he had not seen her blush in such a long time, it made him raise a brow. "You feeling okay?" she shook her head, of course, she was lying, she had never felt better, and she was home with him, where she knew she belonged.

"Seto…" her blush darkened and she lowered her head, her hair cascading forward, whipping around her neck, and concealing her blue eyes. He bent down and she moved her lips a bit. "Can… I mean, may I just go to bed?" he nodded and touched her chin with the tip of his finger.

"Be right back." she nodded and watched him retreat. Seto grabbed his brother by the elbow. "Do you mind taking the kids out and maybe going with those three to the park with them? She's tired."

"Sure thing, bro," Mokuba said glancing back at Téa who was busy twiddling her thumbs absentmindedly. He gave a sad smile and then rounded up his niece and nephew. Seto hurried back to Téa and held his hands out to her. She took them and as soon as she was on her feet he tilted over, grabbed her behind the knees, and caught her lower back as she fell and he proceeded to carry her up the long and winding. She held tighter to him the closer she got to the room they shared. Seto pushed open the door and kicked it shut, it felt like her honeymoon and he was carrying her over the threshold. He did not turn the lights on just slipped her into the bed and tucked her in.

"I'm not a child."

"You're right, but you're still weak. Now, in the morning I have to go to work and the doctors will be in to check on you and if you need them or me…" he took out his cell phone and slapped it in her hand, closing her fingers around the device. "Call me?" she nodded and lay back, placing the phone on the end table. Her eyes snapped open and she tilted her head for a better look. His arms draped on either side of her waist and his face buried against her flat stomach. "I'm so glad your home, so… glad. I love you. So much." he had turned his head, eyes tightly shut. Lacing her fingers through his hair, she felt tears sting the corner of her eyes. Yes, she loved him. He pulled his body onto the bed and rested his head on her shoulder. Téa closed her eyes and let sleep take her to a place where no of her memories were lost. Mother, Lover, Wife, Friend, Daughter, titles she earned titles she wanted to keep if it meant being in these arms until the sun set on her for the last time.

Morning surprised her, even though he forewarned her last night that he would be gone, but the cell phone had remained on the desk and she touched it, stroking it slowly and thinking of his handsome face, suddenly without warning she was bombarding by two wide-eyed children, calling to her. She grabbed one, pulled him down by the hands, and nuzzled her face in his hair. He rubbed his cheek against hers and laughed wildly as she began to attack him with tickles, she sat up as he fell onto his back, her daughter joined in the bout, until he was shrieking with laughter. Suddenly she had to stop as her heart thudded heavily against her ribs. She clutched the spot in pain as if to halter it, but her vision became fuzzy and leaned back and fell from the bed, her children screaming and scrambling close.

He pushed the doors open, found Ora, and Ran crying in their respective nannies arms. He touched their face and Ora opened her arms for his embrace but he quickly kissed her crown, hurried to the bedroom, and opened the door. Seto found Téa lying in the bed the covers pulled up to her chest and an oxygen mask snug against her nose and mouth. Connected to a heart monitor and the doctors hovering around her or charting notes, Téa seemed peaceful. "What happened?"

* * *

"I want to know how she's doing." Aki said as he stepped into Yugi's lounge. "What happened to you?" he bluntly asked looking at Yami's heavily bandaged face. "Never mind, I have the right to know." 

"No you don't, the only right you had was to Cole and… he's dead now." he lowered his head.

"She's still… I still love her."

"Like you care?" Mai snapped at him when he made that last comment. They turned to look at the blonde-haired woman. "Téa loved you and slept with you and you left her with a sorry excuse of a note, then she has your baby and you didn't even step up to marry her!"

"Mai!" cried and held her shoulder.

"No, Yugi, I won't be quiet! If I am not mistaken, you even blamed her for his death! You are worthless and you are not apart of her life anymore, Seto's a better candidate than you are any day! Get out! You want to know… honestly know? She is dying! You bastard," Yugi's hand fell from her shoulder and never thought Mai belonged with Joey more than in this moment, the heat in her eyes and the rage in her voice was matched only to Joey's temper.

"Dy-ing…?"

* * *

Her hand immediately went to her face, touching the gel-texture mask covering her nose and mouth. Her eyes did not open right away as she pulled the mask off her face. "Seto…? She moaned and she felt the weight of the bed drop and a hand smooth over hers. She opened her eyes, revealing a hazy blue… she saw the shadowy figure above her and she focused her eyes until she could see his beautiful face, his icy blue eyes looking her over with concern, he whispered her name and something about being there. "What… what happened?" she asked her voice thick and scratchy. 

"You fainted." he pushed her bangs from her forehead and smiled at her. "You scared me." he smiled, forceful, he looked like he wanted to cry, but something was holding him back, his brow twitched instead. She tried to sit up but he pushed down on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Can I have a glass of water?" he nodded and lifted a glass from the end table and brought it to her lips, gently tipping it so it would not spill all over her. She drank deep, but he cautioned her to drink slowly. Téa's head collapsed back on the pillow and she closed her eyes.

Seto studied her, his thumb running repeatedly along the band of her wedding ring from underneath her finger, staring at the diamond embedded in her wedding band. 'Please. Please don't take Téa away.'

**Okay so like… I knew I wasn't done with this story, but than I didn't know when I was going to update because I had previously written this chapter but alas in not saving and a possible (I don't remember) computer malfunction I lost the chapter I had written and worked so hard to make good and therefore was dejected from trying to revive the chapter, but upon a slight request I decided to update. Though I wish you people would chill on the "This story makes me cherish my family…" it's a story there is no reality to it or deep hidden meaning, except for enjoy.**

**This is for you… MOG (my favorite reviewer!)**


End file.
